Die Zeit geht weiter I : Is the dark coming again?
by Blutige Baronin
Summary: Dunkle Schatten werden irgendwann aufziehen, die allzu fröhliche Stimmung wird bald vorbei sein... [post!Hogwarts, super!Harry]
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Die Zeit geht weiter I : Is the dark coming again?

**Autorin:** Blutige Baronin (mein Standart Nick auf HP Sites!)

**Altersbeschränkung:** Schätzungsweise so ab 12...

**Genre:** Wird wohl ein Mix, Fantasie/Abenteuer/Humor/Romanze

**Kapitel: **17 sind fertig geschrieben, schätzungsweise so um die 40,50

**Inhaltsangabe:** Voldemort ist tot, Harry VGDDK Lehrer in Hogwarts und unterrichtet unter anderem das Weasley-Potter-Dutzend, die Maraudererben. Doch ist das Dunkle wirklich besiegt? Warum verschwinden auf einmal zwei Auroren und ihre Familien? Und wer sind die Alten Wächter?

**Disclaimer:** Alles nix mein sondern gehört natürlich J.K.R. und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld.

**Sonstiges:** HP 6 wird bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten komplett ignoriert. Außerdem achte ich nicht wirklich auf manche von Rowling gegebene Zeit- und ähnliche Daten!

**Hauptcharaktere:** Hauptsächlich eigene, aber auch Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermione...

**Pairings:** Na, wer kriegt alle raus?

HP/GW RW/HG FW/AJ GW/AS CW/OC BW/FD PW/PC DT/SB OC/PP NL/LL SF/PP OW/KB EM/HA RL/NT CC/MC ZS/SP TB/LB MB/JFF u.v.m.

**Beta: **Ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine wundervolle Beta Morwena. Unermüdlich hat sie das „E" ins „Weasl"E"y, das „C" vom Raven"C"law zurückverwandelt, „Hermine" in Hermione umgewandelt, unzählige Leerzeichen eingefügt oder weggemacht und noch mehr „ist" und „hat" in „war" und „hatte" umgewandelt.

**A/N**: Is the dark coming again ist der erste Teil meiner Die Zeit geht weiter – Trilogie, es werden DZGW II – Von Zukunft und Vergangenheit sowie DZGW III – The final war folgen!

Wie einige vielleicht merken werden, ähneln die ersten Chaps ein wenig einer anderen FF. Dies ist jedoch völlig unabsichtlich passiert – als ich DZGW I geschrieben habe, kannte ich die andere gar nicht. Außerdem kann ich versprechen, dass meine etwas anders wird... ;-)

So, nun gibt es wirklich nur noch eines zu sagen – R&R!

* * *

_20.Juli,1997_

**Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin neue Zauberereiminister!**

_**Hogwart's Schulleiter und ein Werwolf übernehmen Posten des Zaubereiministers**_

Nachdem Cornelius Fudge nach einem weiterem Massenmord an Muggeln (wir berichteten) von seinem Amt als Zaubereiminister zurücktrat, erklärte sich Albus Dumbledore endlich bereit diesen Job zu übernehmen. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Remus Lupin, welcher als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde (siehe Seite 7), mit ihm diese Stelle antritt.

Dumbledore erklärte bereits, er würde trotzdem weiterhin seine Stelle als Schulleiter von Hogwarts inne behalten.

_Fortsetzung auf den Seiten 2 und 3_

* * *

_22.Juli,1997_

**Mehrere Personaländerungen im Ministerium**

**_Zaubereiminister gaben Änderungen im Personal bekannt, Zaubergamot erschließt neues Gesetz!_**

Bereits 2 Tage nach ihrer Ernennung veranlassten die Zaubereiminister Dumbledore und Lupin große Personaländerungen. Zunächst wurden bereits die restlichen Dementoren, welche noch nicht zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem untergetaucht sind, vernichtet. Eine neue, unbekannte Züchtung von Drachen, welche unter der Pflege von Charlie Weasley und Rubeus Hagrid stehen, werden als neue Beschützer von Askaban aufgestellt.

Des weiteren wurden der Ex-Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody und Arthur Weasley als Assistenten der Zaubereiminister eingestellt.

Des weiteren sorgt eine neue Gesetzesänderung vom Zaubergamot führ Aufregungen. _Das Benutzen der unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wem und von ihm eindeutig erkennbare Gefolgsleute, Todesser benannt, ist laut des §45,Absatz 3, Abschnitt 1a, zur Selbstverteidigung den Bürgern und Beamten der magischen Bevölkerung erlaubt!_

Auf die Folgen dieser Erschließung sind wir gespannt!

_Fortsetzung auf Seite 6_

* * *

_31.Juli 1997_

**Harry Potter macht Aurorenausbildung**

**_Harry Potter (17) soll eine Aurorenausbildung bekommen_**

Wie die Zaubereiminister Lupin und Dumbledore auf ihrer Pressekonferenz verkündeten, sollen Harry Potter und seine Freunde Ronald Weasley (17) und Hermione Granger (17) zeitgleich mit ihrem 7.Schuljahr in Hogwarts eine erstklassige Aurorenausbildung bekommen! „Dies ist eine Maßnahme für eine Mission, die Sie momentan noch nicht interessieren muss!" ließ Remus Lupin verlauten. Die Zaubereigemeinschaft hofft, das bei der sogenannten „Mission" der Kampf gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen ein Ende haben wird!

_Weitere Beschlüsse der Pressekonferenz auf der Seite 2_

* * *

_3.August 1998_

**Harry Potter verschwunden!**

_**Harry Potter (18) ist nach erfolgreichem Abschluss seines 7.Schuljahres verschollen**_

Keiner weiß wieso und warum. Jedenfalls sagt es keiner. Der 18 - jährige Harry Potter ist mit seinen Freunden Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger (beide 18) mit einem guten Schulabschluss und einer hervorragenden Aurorenausbildung (wir berichteten) verschwunden! Die Zaubereiminister Dumbledore und Lupin, sowie die Eltern von Weasley und Granger wollten gegenüber dem Tagespropheten keine Erklärungen abgeben. Wir können bestenfalls ausschließen, dass sie nicht von Sie-wissen-schon-wen verschleppt worden sind, da kein Dunkles Mal gesichtet wurde!

Die Zauberreichgesellschaft ist sehr enttäuscht von Harry Potter,welcher auch als „der Auserwählte" betrachtet worden ist.

_Fortsetzung auf den Seiten 2 und 3_

* * *

_4.März 1999_**Tote Todesser gefunden**

_**2 tote Todesser wurden in Schottland gefunden, über ihnen schwebte ein goldener Phönix**_

Die zwei aus Askaban entflohenen (vor Lupins und Dumbledores Amtszeit) Todesser Draco Malfoy und dessen Tante Bellatrix Lestrange wurden in einer Lehmhütte in den weiten von Schottland tot aufgefunden! Über dem Haus, in dem mehrere Schäden auf einen heftigen Kampf führen lassen, schwebte ein goldener Phönix.

Nun fragt sich Zaubereigeselschafft wieder, was dieses zu bedeuten hat. Es war wohl kaum eine Tat andere Todesser. Man munkelt sogar schon, ob die im letzten Sommer verschwundenen Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger etwas damit zu tun haben! Doch wieder ließen die Minister Lupin und Dumbledore sich darüber nicht aus.

_Fortsetzung, sowie mehrere Vermutungen auf den Seiten 2 und 3 bis 5_

* * *

_5.August 1999,Morgenprophet _

**Harry Potter und seine Freunde sind wieder da**

**_Gestern Abend apparierten sie mitten ins Zaubereiministerium, zuvor wurden schwere Magiedruckwellen gemessen!_**

Die schnell herbeigerufenen Zaubereiminister Dumbledore und Lupin waren überrascht und es erschien ein erfreuter Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, als der erschöpfte Harry Potter (19) rief : „Es ist vorbei, wir haben es geschafft!"

Leider können wir an dieser Stelle nicht berichten, allerdings wird es heute Mittag eine Pressekonferenz geben.

Es wurde jedoch nur wenige Minuten zuvor heftige Magiedruckwellen gemessen, die es seid mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gab.

Dies bedeutet, dass große Magieschübe von einem mächtigem, magischem Wesen ausgesetzt wurden, und dies gleich mehrere male!

Haben die Tatsachen der Rückkehr des verschwundenen Trios und der mächtigen Magiewellen etwas mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu tun? Wurde er vernichtet?

Der Abendprophet wird davon berichten!

* * *

_5.August 1999, Abendprophet_

**Der Unnennbare ist tot**

**_Er und all seine Todesser sind von Harry Potter besiegt worden!_**

„Am frühen Abend des 4.August 1999 wurde Tom Vorlost Riddle, bekannt als Sie-wiessen-schon-wer (Änderung der Red.), von Harry Potter durch ein magisches Ritual in seinem Elternhaus vernichtet, alle Todesser, die sich dort aufhielten durch den Todesfluch getötet."

Dieser Satz vom Minister Dumbledore setzte die gesamte Zaubererwelt in eine tiefe Euphoriewelle.

Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist tot. Der mächtigste schwarze Magier unserer Zeit und mehr als dreiviertel seiner treuen Gefolgsleute gibt es nicht mehr. Dies ist unvorstellbar aber zweifellos die Wahrheit.

In weiteren Erklärungen berichteten Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger, dass sie seid ihrem Verschwinden vor fast genau einem Jahr die vier sogenannten Horkruxe (siehe Seite 7) von Sie-wissen-schon-wem suchten und vernichteten.

Außerdem bestätigten sie, dass die tot aufgefundenen Todesser Draco Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange eine Tat ihrerseits war. Dieser Zwischenfall wird näher Erläutert auf Seite 5.

Nachdem der letzte Seelenteil des Unnennbarem vernichtet war, machte sich das Trio auf den Weg zu seinem Versteck. „Allein dabei mussten wir ungefähr zehn Todesser töten...", seufzte Mr. Weasley.

Doch diese Opfer führten zum einzigartigen Erfolg.

Durch einer Zaubersprucherfindung in Zusammenarbeit der drei Retter, eine Verbindung des unverzeihlichen Todesfluches, des Flammenspruches und Flächenspruches wurden alle menschlichen Personen im Elternhaus des Schwarzmagiers getötet. Dieser mächtige Spruch verursachte anscheinend auch die erste Magiedruckwelle. „Die Formel dieses Fluches nehmen wird mit ins Grab!" versicherten die drei Erfinder.

„Unsere Information, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer (Änderung der Red.) durch die vielen Seelenteilungen und diversen Ritualen nicht durch einen einfachen Zauberspruch zu vernichten ist, bestätigte sich!" erklärte nun Harry Potter. Doch anscheinend hatten sie sich auf diese Situation vorbereitet. „Ich habe ein tiefschwarzes Magi-Ritual an dem geschwächten Riddle durchgeführt, was seine Seele und das Innere seines Körpers ins Jenseits schickte", sagte Mr. Potter und der bittere Unterton seiner Stimme blieb keinem von uns verborgen. Dies erklärt die zweite Magiedruckwelle.

Doch keiner der Zaubererwelt macht ihm einen Vorwurf – er, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger sind welche der wohl größten Zauberer und werden schon jetzt zusammen mit Merlin und den Gründern Hogwarts' in einem Atemzug genannt.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen wird Harry Potter nicht eine Stelle als Auror im Ministerium annehmen, obwohl ihm der Platz des Aurorenleiters angeboten wurde. „Ich denke, ich habe genug für euch gekämpft und gegeben, jetzt möchte ich einmal in meinem Leben wirklich das machen, was mir Spaß bringt!", sagte der-Junge-der-lebt leise und in seinen grünen Augen sah man einen alten, weisen Mann und keinen 19-jährigen jungen Mann. „Ich werde die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts annehmen!" Eine wahrhaftig gute Entscheidung.

_unser gesamter Abendprophet beschäftigt sich mit Erklärungen und Erläuterung der Vernichtung des Besiegten!_

* * *

_6.August 1999_

**Merlinorden erster Klasse wird vergeben!**

**_Das Trio bekommt die höchste Auszeichnung verliehen!_**

Wie die Zaubereiminister Dumbledore und Lupin verbreiten ließen, wird es heute Abend eine riesige, internationale Feier zum Fall von Sie-wissen-schon-wem geben, auf der Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger den Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen bekommen. Die drei jungen Erwachsenen sind schon jetzt als _das Trio _weltbekannt.

„Eine höhere Auszeichnung kann man ihnen nicht zukommen lassen!", bedauerte Minister Lupin. Über die geldliche Belohnung des Ministeriums wird bisher nur gemunkelt, doch vermutet man, dass sich die Zaubereiministerien aller Welt an dieser beteiligen werden und so wahrscheinlich eine Höhe von ca. einhundertfünfzig Millionen Galeonen pro Person haben wird. Eine solche Menge an Geld wurde noch nie vergeben und dies ist auch nur eine Vermutung, doch ist es eine höchstwahrscheinliche.

Weitergehend wird der 4.August heute Abend zu einem internationalen Feiertag erklärt mit internationaler Schweigeminuten von zwölf Uhr bis zwölf Uhr fünf.

_weiteres dazu auf Seite 1 bis 3_

* * *


	2. It's time to say hello

**A/N: **Also,mich würde ja _schon _interessieren, ob der eine oder andere von den rund 100 Anklickern etwas zum Prolog zu sagen hätte...

**1.Kapitel It's time to say hello**

„Fred, kannst du dich jetzt endlich mal von deiner Frau trennen, wir müssen den Laden aufmachen, sonst rennen uns die Kids wieder den Laden ein!"

„Bloß weil Alicia nicht da ist und du sie nicht nerven kannst, musst deine Laune nicht an mir auslassen!", schnaubte Fred, küsste Angelina noch einmal auf die Stirn und disappierte.

George schaute sauer drein, lächelte Angelina dennoch kurz zu und folgte seinem Zwillingsbruder.

_Xx Zur gleichen Zeit... xX_

„Kathrin, Schatz, ich appariere jetzt nach Askaban, einer von den Drachen hat Eier gelegt, die muss ich abholen und danach muss ich noch mal nach Gringotts, die Kobolde haben wieder irgendein Problem. Und denk bitte dran, dass Bill und Fleur und Percy und Penelope heute Abend zum Essen kommen!"

„Okay Charlie, und vergiss das Luft holen nicht!" lachte Kathrin, die meistens nur Kath genannt wird. Sie freute sich schon auf den Besuch von Bills Brüdern und deren Frauen, sie wollte schon lange mal wieder ein Schwätzchen mit Penny halten, und sie musste mit Fleur unbedingt noch mal über ihr neues Haarshampoo reden.

Als Kath hörte, wie ihr Mann mit einem _plopp _disapparierte, ging sie in ihr Geschäftszimmer, denn sie leitete zusammen mit Fleur eine Firma, die Kosmetikartikel herstellte. Sie musste überlegen, wie sie ihre neueste Kreation nennen sollten, das schon erwähnte Shampoo, welches dem Haar für ein paar Stunden das Aussehen des Veelahaars geben sollte.

Es war schon recht lange her, als sie das letzte mal mit Fleur geredet hatte, denn sie war bereits im vierten Monat schwanger und war jetzt viel mit Bill zusammen gewesen.

Xx Zur gleichen Zeit, an anderem Ort... xX 

„Hey Süße, wollen wir dann mal ab ins Ministerium?", Ron blickte seine frisch angetraute Frau fragend an.

„Okay, ich hol mir nur eben einen wärmeren Umhang!", Hermione lief schnell ins erste Stockwerk, während Ron ungeduldig wartete.

„Frauen!" dachte er nur und musste dann über sich selbst lächeln. Dies erinnert ihn nur zu gut an eine Situation im fünften Schuljahr.

Flashback

Harry und er warteten schon seid mindestens fünf Minuten auf Hermione, um sich endlich zu Hagrid schleichen zu können. Sie hatten gerade erst entdeckt, dass er scheinbar wieder da war.

Als Hermione endlich von den Mädchenschlafsälen runter kam, dick angezogen mit Mantel, Schal, Handschuhen und einem dieser scheußlichen Hutblasen, die sie für die Hauselfen strickt, dachte er nur genervt _Mädchen_! Und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

Flashback Ende

„Was ist denn los?", seine Frau war soeben wieder gekommen und sah ihn fragend an.

Ron lächelte.

„Nichts, Süße, ich musste eben nur an unsere Schulzeit in Hogwarts denken!"

Die beiden apparierten mit einem _plopp_ ins Ministerium.

Ron war inzwischen ein sehr erfolgreicher und beliebter Abteilungsleiter geworden. Seit er die letzte Quidditchweltmeisterschaft organisiert hatte, England gewann sogar, bekam er einen guten Ruf in der Zaubererwelt.

Hermione wurde vor allem durch ihre vielen (und erfolgreichen) Prozesse, in denen sie für die Elfenrechte kämpfte, bekannt. Aber viele Zauberer und Hexen standen mittlerweile auf ihrer Seite und die meisten Elfe fanden auch, das sie doch mal ein wenig Lohn für ihre harte Arbeit bekommen sollten...

Aber sie waren ja schon vorher weltberühmt...denn sie hatten mit Harry Potter Lord Voldemort getötet,die beiden konnten sich, obwohl es schon so lange her war, noch immer kaum vor Reportern retten. Darum gehen sie meistens mit Harry und Ginny aus, da sie dann immer auch Hagrid überreden können mitzukommen, und er vertreibt die Leute schon allein von seiner Größe her...

Xx Etwas später... xX 

Lange jedoch konnte George nicht mehr sauer sein, denn als er sah wie schnell sich wieder ihr Laden _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _füllte, konnte er nicht anders als glücklich sein.

„Sir, möchten Sie vielleicht ein Bonbon lutschen?", fragte er mit einem nichtssagendem, freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Der schon etwas angegraute, älterer Herr guckte leicht verdutzt, nahm aber trotzdem eines der giftgrünen Leckereien.

„Wirklich sehr aufmerksam von I...", weiter kam er nicht, denn er verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen giftgrünen Salamander, welcher irrsinnig schnell von der Farbe Giftgrün in die Farbe Pastellgrün wechselte und schließlich,als er weiß war, machte es _plopp _und der Mann stand unversehrt wieder vor ihm.

„Eidechsenbonbons!", verkündete Fred der zunächst erstaunten, dann jedoch begeisterten Menge. „Unsere neueste Produktion, 20 Knuts pro Stück!", rief George von der Kasse mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

Xx Am Abend... xX 

Kathrin sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, als die Uhr achtzehn Uhr gongte. Für diese Uhrzeit hatten sich die anderen angesagt, darum ging sie schon mal in die Küche und begann den Zauberstab zu schwingen.

Gerade als die Schweinekottlets in der Pfanne lagen machte es wieder leise _plopp _und Charlie stand in der Küche.

„Hi Schatz, ich zieh mich schnell um und helfe dir dann!", und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Kath grinste, so war er halt, ihr Mann immer auf dem Sprung und ließ sich keine Zeit zum Luft holen. Doch gerade das liebte sie an ihm und leise vor sich hin summend begann sie schon mal, den Tisch zu decken.

Charlie kam gerade die Treppe herunter, als es vier mal _plopp_ machteund Percy, Penny, Bill und Fleur standen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht im Flur.

Da das Essen schon auf dem Tisch stand, war keine Zeit für lange Willkommensreden. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Gerade las sie in einer hitzigen Diskussion über den Sinn und Unsinn von zu dünner Federkiele waren A/N ;-) Percy halt, kam eine **sehr **schnelle Eule mit einem Brief durch den Kamin geflitzt:

_Meine Lieben,,_

_Eure Mutter und ich möchten im Fuchsbau morgen eine große, spontane veranstalten, da Ginny uns eine kleine Überraschung versprochen hat. Dies möchten wir zum Anlass nehmen, endlich wieder die ganze Familie zusammenkommen zu lassen! Sogar Albus und Remus haben sich angesagt und auch ein paar Leute aus dem Orden kommen!_

_In der Hoffnung, euch alle sechs morgen zu sehen,_

_Mom und Dad_

"Super!", freute sich Fleur, welche mittlerweile so gut wie gar keinen französischen Akzent hatte. „Dann kann ich ja endlich alle wissen lassen, das ich schwanger bin. Bisher wisst ja nur ihr das!"

Auch die anderen freuten sich, nur Penny sah recht blass aus. Dann schlug sie sich die Hand gegen den Mund und lief zur Toilette.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte sich Percy, während sich Fleur und Kathrin vielsagend anguckten.

Xx Zur gleichen Zeit... xX 

Alicia ist gerade von einer Geschäftsreise wiedergekommen und Fred, George sowie Angelina feierten eine kleine Überraschungsparty für ihre langersehnte Rückkehr.

Mitten in der Feier bekamen auch sie die sehr schnelle Eule mit der Information, dass eine Familienfeier im Fuchsbau für den morgigen Tag geplant ist.

"Cool, dann sehen wir ja endlich alle wieder, vielleicht könnten wir ein paar unserer neuesten Erfindungen ins Buffet schmuggeln…", überlegte Fred laut, hielt aber inne als er einenbösen Blick von Angelina zugeschossen bekam. B/N lach A/N man muss ja immerhin so tun...Er und George warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu und erklärten, sie müssten noch ein paar nicht verschiebbare Abrechnungen machen und verschwanden in ihr Arbeitszimmer, welches nur von ihnen beiden betreten werden konnte.

Angelina und Alicia warfen sich auch Blicke zu, allerdings eher belustigte.

„Super, das ist genau das richte Timing für etwas, was ich euch sowieso sagen wollte!", freute sich Alicia.

„Hm, du auch?", grinste Angelina und im nächsten Augenblick mussten sie beide loslachen.

Xx Gleiche Zeit, andere Stelle... xX 

Ron und Hermione saßen erschöpft vor einem Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sahen Unterlagen durch, als sie Besuch von der **sehr** schnellen Eule bekamen. A/N meine Beta meinte, es wäre unrealistisch, da Errol alles andere als eine sehr schnelle Eule war. Aber die Weasley's konnten sich inzwischen schon eine von den netten, kleinen Expresseulen leisten und Errol wurde in den verdienten Ruhestand geschickt ;-

"Hm, weißt du was Ginny für "eine kleine Überraschung" hat?", fragte Ron Hermione mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Doch die grinste nur frech und sagte: „Nun ja eigentlich sind es zwei Überraschungen wobei man eine davon in vier aufteilen kann."


	3. Die kleineren Überraschungen und eine

**A/N: **Leute, ich hab euch doch im Blick. Sollte ich aber wieder keine Reviews bekommen, wird dies das letzte Kapitel sein!

**2. Kapitel Die „kleine(ren) Überraschung(en)" und eine Hochzeit im Anschluss**

Mrs. Weasley wuselte, wie so oft, aufgeregt durch den Fuchsbau und ließ ihren Zauberstab mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig machen. In der einen Ecke wurde noch geputzt und in der anderen köchelte ein Essen auf dem Herd.

„Arthur, wann wollten die anderen denn kommen?"

„Molly Liebling, es ist grad mal 10 Uhr, sie werden sicher gleich kommen!", sagte Mr. Weasley und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Immer wenn sich die ganze Familie angesagt hatte, gleichte sie einem der Hühner in ihrem Vorhof.

Und richtig. Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, machte es ein mal **sehr **laut _plopp _und sie standen alle in der Küche, ihre Söhne und Schwiegertöchter. Aufgeweckt durch diesen Lärm, kam Ginny die Treppe runter und fand sich gleich in einer Massenumarmung wieder.

„Hey Gin, nun mal raus mit der Sprache, wieso sollten wir alle kommen, was hast du denn?", fragte Fred dann auch gleich drauf los.

„Genau! Und wo ist denn dein Freund, unser Goldjunge?", setzte George noch gleich hinzu.

Ginny grinste jedoch nur frech.

„Keine Angst, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!", und wendete sich zu ihrer Mutter, „Mum, ist Harry schon da?"

„Nein mein Schatz, er müsste aber eigentlich schon längst da sein!"

„Was denn, ich bin doch schon da!", empörte sich Harry, der soeben angekommen war. Sein _plopp_ beim Apparieren und Disapparieren war so leise, das man es kaum hörte. Er wurde sogleich von Ginny glücklich umarmt.

„Von mir aus können wir anfangen!", sagte Albus, der mit Remus, welcher natürlich Tonks an seiner Seite hatte, gerade aus dem Kamin gekommen war.

Nach dem wunderbarem Essen, bei welchen die anderen Weasleys Ginny immer wieder bedrängten, stand sie auf und klopfte mit ihrer Gabel vorsichtig gegen ihr Glas. Prompt wurde es still und alle schauten sie gespannt an. Nur Harry und Hermine lächelten leise vor sich hin.

„Hey, das ist ja ein echt guter Trick euch endlich leise zu bekommen!", grinste Ginny, „Nun, wie ihr alle wisst seid ihr hier, weil ich euch eine kleine Überraschung verkündet habe, die ihr jetzt auch bekommen sollt..."

Man sah Fred und George an, dass sie vor Spannung kaum noch auf ihren Sitzen bleiben konnten, allerdings nicht, weil ihre kleine Schwester gerade ihre Überraschung verkünden wollte. Wohl eher aus dem Grund, dass Ron sich aus einer Schüssel mit vielen bunten Bonbons bedient hatte.

Der Effekt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und mit einem quietschendem _plopp_ verwandelte er sich in eine gelbe Eidechse.

Nun war es noch stiller als zuvor, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass nun alle auf den gelben Eidechsen-Ron guckten, welcher immer schneller vom knalligen Gelb in ein weißliches weiß wechselte und mit einem weiterem quietschendem _plopp _war der echte Ron wieder da. Zunächst sah er fassungslos die Zwillinge an, fiel dann aber herzhaft in das aufkommende Gelächter der anderen ein.

„Um zu meiner Überraschung zurückzukommen...", rief Ginny und zog prompt wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Harry und ich werden heiraten!"

Kurz und schmerzlos kam dies über ihre Lippen und sie sah in voll überraschte Gesichter, nur Harry schaute sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an, den sie nur zu gern erwiderte und zeigte den wunderschönen Ring an ihrem linken Ringfinger. Der Ring selber war im matten Gold gehalten, durchzogen von feinen Fäden im Weißgold. In der mitte waren drei kleine Diamantsteine eingelassen, die in weiß, Gold und rubinrot schimmerten.

„WAS?", rief Mrs. Weasley total überrascht und gleichzeitig total aus dem Häuschen, „Aber Ginny, warum habt ihr den nie gesagt, dass ihr das plant, das ist ja absolut traumhaft, habt ihr schon angefangen zu planen, wisst ihr schon in welcher Kirche ihr heiraten wollt und habt ihr schon eine Gästeliste entworfen?", fragte sie ohne Luft zu holen.

„Molly Liebling, beruhige dich doch bitte mal!", gluckste Arthur, der sich natürlich auch freute. Dann ging das Staunen der Gäste wieder einmal in ein herzliches Gelächter über.

„Das ist jedoch noch nicht alles!", sagte Harry mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Er war bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich neben seine Verlobte gestellt. „Ginny ist schwanger..."

Albus verschluckte sich geschockt an seinem Kürbissaft.

„...und zwar mit Vierlingen!" beendete Harry seinen Satz und sah den Schulleiter, unbemerkt von den anderen, scharf an.

Wieder breitete sich ein großes Staunen aus, nur Hermine schmunzelte vor sich hin.

Und während Albus sich langsam wieder beruhigte, viel Ron wieder Hermines' Worte von gestern Abend ein. _Eigentlich sind es zwei Überraschungen wobei man eine davon in vier teilen kann _

Fleur meldete sich zu Wort.

„Äh nun ja, ich wollte es euch nur sagen, ich bin auch schwanger."

Nun verweilten die Blicke auf Fleur.

„Tja…und ich wohl auch!", seufzte Penny.

Alle sahen mit einem schon fast belustigtem Blick zu Penny rüber.

Angelina und Alicia sahen sich an, grinsten und sagten im Chor : „Vierlinge können wir leider nicht toppen, wir können euch nur zwei Zwillinge geben!"

Inzwischen waren die Blicke schon fast zu einer Art Verzweiflung übergegangen.

Alle sahen Hermine und Kathrin an. Doch die lächelten mit sicherem Blicken und sagten beide fast gleichzeitig : „Schwanger, allerdings nur eines!"

Und dann brach schon fast eine Art Tumult aus.

Mrs. Weasley sah aus wie kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, die beglückten Männer (außer Harry und Bill) sahen sich nur sprachlos an. Albus und Remus wechselten belustigte Blicke mit Mr.Weasly.

Und dann lachten sie los.

Alle.

Aus vollem Herzen.

„Ich denke, dass das Quidditch Team von Gryffindor in zwölf Jahren mehr als gut belegt sein wird...", meinte Charlie lachend.

Albus hielt inne und sah ihn kurz an.

„Charlie, du bist dir dessen bewusst, was du eben gesagt hast, oder? Es werden vier Potters und acht Weasleys zur gleichen Zeit auf Hogwarts sein!"

„Na und?", fragte Bill, der sich kaum noch einkriegen konnte.

Auch die anderen schenkten den Worten des Schulleiters wenig Beachtung.

„Nun, Severus und Minerva werden es wohl noch früh genug merken...", murmelte er und blickte mit einem vergnügten Grinsen in die lachende Runde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Na, die Überraschung haben die anderen ja ganz gut weggesteckt", sagte Harry lachend zu Ginny.

Dumbledore, Lupin und die anderen Gäste waren noch lange geblieben und so war es schon spät als die Weasleys und Harry endlich zu Bett gehen konnten.

„Ich dachte schon, wir müssen Mum mit Herzstillstand ins St.Mungo bringen lassen!", grinste Ginny, legte sich zu ihrem Verlobten ins Bett und gähnte herzhaft.

Harry lachte leise.

„Nein mein kleiner Wal, ich glaube, deine Mutter ist nach vier überraschenden Hochzeiten abgebrüht genug."

„Hey!", sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, „In vier Monaten kannst du vielleicht Wal zu mir sagen! Wieso bist du eigentlich später gekommen?"

„Ich musste meiner Vertretung noch die richtigen Abschlussprüfungen geben!"

Ginny kicherte schadenfroh.

„Nach grade mal zwei Jahren Harry Potter schon ganz schön verwöhnt, deine Schüler, was?" neckte sie. A/N Na, in welchem Jahr befinden wir uns?

Nun war es an Harry, ihr einen sanften Klaps zu geben. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und gähnte.

„Lass uns endlich schlafen,Gin!"

XX

Am nächsten morgen war Mrs. Weasley schon voll damit beschäftigt, ein Frühstück für vierzehn Personen vorzubereiten, als Harry und Ginny runterkamen.

„Wir müssen heute im Salon essen, wir haben in der Küche einfach nicht genug Platz für uns alle, wisst ihr eigentlich schon an welchem Tag ihr heiraten wollt?" rasselte Mrs. Weasley in einem Atemzug runter.

Der Salon wurde gebaut, als Mr. Weasly Assistent der Zaubereiminister wurde, denn nun gab es oft hochrangigen Besuch von Ministeriumsleuten.

Ginny und Harry machten sich, gefolgt von dem inzwischen fertigem Frühstück und einer hyperventilierten Mrs Weasly, auf den Weg dorthin.

„Nun, wir dachten an den vierten August um genau zwölf Uhr zehn. Da hat Harry Ferien und auch ich habe da nicht so viel zu tun!", erklärte Ginny munter.

Sie hatte nach ihrem Schulabschluss eine einjährige Ausbildung zur Heilerin gemacht, sich danach auf Pflanzen spezilasiert und betrieb ein kleines Institut für Züchtung von magischen und nichtmagischen Pflanzen. Zwischendurch gab sie Pflanzenkurse in Hogwarts.

Gut gelaunt taten sich beide etwas vom Spiegelei auf und bemerkten die erstaunten Gesichter der restlichen Weasleys nicht. Charly räusperte sich.

„Nun, ein recht...passender Termin für euch, das stimmt wohl..."

„Aber dann haben..."

„Ihr seid euch dem Presserummel darum bewusst, oder?", wurde Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Mann unterbrochen. „Nicht nur, dass Harry Potter heiratet, dann auch noch an dem größten Feiertag!"

„Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht zu dem langweiligen Bankett vom Ministerium!", grinste Harry und bekam prompt wieder einen Klaps von Ginny.

„...haben wir ja nur noch knapp sechs Wochen, hoffentlich reicht das!" redete Mrs. Weasley weiter, als ob sie nie unterbrochen wurde, „Das heißt, wir müssen uns gleich einmal über die Planung vom Fest unterhalten. Zunächst einmal die Gästeliste und dann natürlich die Kirche, in der ihr getraut werdet und..."

„Mum, halt mal die Luft an!", Fred gähnte ausgiebig, „Lass uns doch erst einmal die notwendigste Mahlzeit des Tages, neben Mittag und Abendbrot versteht sich, essen! Danach kannst du gerne bis zum überlaufen rumplanen!"

Die anderen kicherten, verstummten jedoch, als seine Mutter tödliche Blicke in die Runde warf.

XXX

Und schließlich, nach sechs stressigen Wochen, in denen Harry und Ginny sich immer wieder lieber abseilten, anstatt die Farbe des Tischgedecks zu wählen und die Einladungskarten zu unterschreiben, war es endlich so weit. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley heirateten.

Die Presse der ganzen Welt hatte sich darüber das Maul zerrissen und nicht wenige unschöne Leserbriefe von "betrogenen" Frauen fast jeden Alters wurden abgedruckt.

In solchen Zeiten war Harry über gewisse Abwehrzauber immer wieder sehr froh.

Während er in voller Montur in der Kirche, wo die Trauung stattfinden sollte, unruhig herumtigerte und schaulustige Reporter verscheuchte, stand Ginny noch in ihrem Zimmer und ließ sich vor dem Spiegel vom Zauberstab eine kunstvolle Hochsteckfrisur flechten. Hermione stand hinter ihr und bestaunte ihre beste Freundin.

Das Oberteil war blütenweiß und hatte ein wenig die Form von einer Korsage: eng anliegend, ohne Träger und sehr Figur betonend. Der Rock hingegen, der auch in blütenweiß strahlte und nur einen wunderschönen, farbenprächtigen Phönix an der Seite aufgestickt hatte, fiel ab der Hüfte weit ab und reichte in vielen Tüllfalten bis an den Boden.

Die Haare waren, wie schon erwähnt, in einer aufwändigen Prozedur teilweise geflochten oder in Strähnchen hochgesteckt wurden. Hier und da fiel mal eine Strähne raus.

„Du siehst einfach wundervoll aus, Gin!"

„Meinst du?", fragte Ginny leicht nervös und besah sich kritisch im Spiegel.

Hermione lachte leise, es war kaum zu übersehen, wie aufgeregt ihre beste Freundin war.

„Ginny! Du bist Harry, Ron und mir in den Lorulm lil Tauren, gefährlichsten Zauberwald der Welt, gefolgt. Anschließend hast du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Voldemort eiskalt zur Verzweiflung getrieben, Harry etwas von deiner Magie gegeben und ganz Riddle Haus alleine in Brand gesetzt. Und jetzt zitterst du wie Espenlaub wegen einer Hochzeit?!"

Die Jüngere wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein tiefer, hallender _Gong_ ertönte. Dieser flog gerade über die gesamte Welt, kann nur von Zauberern, Squibs und magischen Wesen gehört werden. Es war zwölf Uhr.

Die Fünf Minuten, in den alle Welt an den Fall Voldemorts und die vielen Kriegsopfer gedachten, kamen Hermione wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Bilder von vor zwei Jahren flogen an ihren Augen vorbei, wie sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden die restlichen Horkruxe vernichteten, vom Phönixorden und Todessern gejagt wurden, die Jagd durch den Lorulm lil Tauren wo Ginny auf einmal auftauchte, das heimliche Erlernen vieler Magiezweige schon im vorletzten Hogwartsjahr und die letzte Stunde im Leben von Tom Riddle in der Harry den letzten Trumpf nur dank seiner Freundin ausspielen konnte.

Wie in Zeitlupe flogen all diese Bilder auf sie zu und sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr die Tränen an den Wangen runter rannten.

Erst als der tiefe _Gong_ wieder über die Weltkugel flog, schreckten die beiden jungen Frauen aus der Trance.

„Harry wird dich in diesem Kleid einfach lieben, Ginny!", sagte Hermine fest und mit einem Schlenker ihrer rechten Hand war das zerflossene Make - up beider wieder hergestellt. „Erlerntes rostet nicht!", erklärte sie der verwunderten Braut. „Und jetzt müssen wir endlich Harry erlösen!"

Die beiden disapparierten in eine kleine, wunderschöne Kirche in Godric's Hollow. Es war Harrys Wunsch gewesen, sich hier trauen zu lassen, denn schon seine Eltern hatten hier den Bund der Ehe geschlossen.

Arthur, der seine einzige Tochter zum Traualter führen sollte und Ron, der mit Hermine zum Treuzeugen beordert wurde, warteten schon auf sie. Auch an den beiden konnte man noch die Folgen der Schweigeminuten ansehen.

„Nun mein Schatz, bereit?"

Ginny nickte. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser, aber sie dachte nie daran, dass dies der falsche Schritt sein könnte. Sie hackte sich bei ihrem Vater unter und der traditionelle Hochzeitsmarsch wurde gespielt.

Ron und Hermine gingen vor in das innere der Kirche, die magisch vergrößert werden musste, da Zauberer und Hexen aus aller Welt an der Hochzeit des Jungen-der-lebte-und-siegte teil haben wollte. Auch die Zaubereiminister aller Welt nahmen Teil, da das eigentliche Bankett durch Abwesendheit der Minister Dumbledore und Lupin nicht hätte stattfinden können.

Als Ginny an der Seite ihres Vaters den langen Weg bis zum Altar bestritt, war sie so nervös, dass sie dachte ihre Brust würde zerspringen.

Aber als sie Harry sah, der sie mit einem warmem Lächeln anstrahlte, fiel alle Beunruhigung von ihr ab. Nur Harry und sie zählten, alles andere war vergessen.

Mit dem obligatorischem „Pass gut auf sie auf!" gab Mr Weasley seine Tochter bei Harry ab und setzte sich zu einer aufgeregt schluchzenden Mrs Weasley.

„Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus!", flüsterte Harry seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau noch ins Ohr, dann wandten sie sich dem Magier-Pfarrer zu.

Dieser hielt eine lange Ansprache, über eine Stunde redete er und trotzdem hörte ihn jeder gebannt zu.

Und schließlich kam es zum Akt der Eheschließung.

Ron hielt auf einem weißem Tablett zwei Ringe in das Licht, welches durch die Fenster strahlte und sofort hielt jeder den Atem an.

Diese beiden Ringe waren einfach wunderschön. Sie waren eigentlich nur in mattem Gold gehalten, doch strahlten sie in diesem Licht in einem rubinrot, dass jedes menschliche Auge unnatürlich blendete und diese Ringe so schön machten.

Harry lächelte glücklich über den fassungslosen Blick Ginnys.

Flashback+

Genervt schleiften sich Remus und Ron, beide mit einem Butterbier in der Hand, hinter Harry hinterher. In der nächsten Woche sollte die Trauung stattfinden und noch immer konnte er sich für keinen Ehering entscheiden. Jeden Jubilierladen in Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse hatten sie besucht, doch keiner war Harry gut genug für seine Verlobte.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, Remus und Ron liefen voll in ihn rein. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein großes, weißes Haus.

„Was willst du denn bei Gringotts?" fragte Ron entsetz und auch Remus runzelte die Stirn, und als Harry unbeirrt in die Bank ging, folgten sie ihm schnell.

Kaum wurde Harry Potter mit seinen Begleitern Ronald Weasley und Minister Lupin erkannt, stellte sich großes Getuschel ein und mehrere Frauen und Mädchen konnten sich einen sehsüchtigen Seufzer beim Anblick der drei wirklich gut aussehenden Männer nicht verkneifen.

„Sie wünschen, Master?" fragte der Kobold an Empfangsschalter Harry ehrfürchtig.

„Ich will in mein Verließ 2841!" kam es knapp.

Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Seid wann besitzt Harry ein über 500 Jahre altes Hochsicherheitsverlies?" murmelte er Ron zu, der sich gerade an seinem Butterbier verschluckt hatte, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Der Kobold zog seine nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie Sie wünschen, wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden..."

Die Fahrt durch den Untergrund kam Ron noch schrecklicher vor als wie vor drei Jahren, als er mit Harry und Hermione das Verlies 2841 besucht hatte.

Die Hochsicherheitsverliese waren noch weiter unten als die normalen und nach einer gut halben Stunde standen die drei mit dem Kobold vor einer ganz normalen Wand, an der nur zwei Handabdrucke eingelassen worden sind.

„Sie wissen noch, was zu tun ist, Master?"

Harry nickte und legte seine Hände ohne zu zögern an die Abdrücke. Dabei flüsterte er Worte in einer Sprache, die Remus nicht kannte, aber das Resultat war beeindruckend genug.

Aus den Händen von Harry floss ein goldener Strahl und bohrte ein immer größer werdendes Loch in die Wand.

Schließlich war es gute zwei Meter hoch und fünf breit.

„Nach dir Remus!" Harry winkte seinen unsicheren Freund in das Verlies und folgte ihm mit Ron. Doch er war keine zwei Schritte gegangen und blieb, tief Luft holend, stehen wie angenagelt.

„Das war es also, es ist war!", stammelte der Zaubereiminister.

„Genau!", Harry ging ganz gezielt zu einer Vitrine und holte eine kleine Schachtel raus, „Ich hab schon vor drei Jahren gewusst, dass nur diese in Frage kommen würden!"

„Oh man! Und warum mussten wir dann stundenlang durch die Gegend latschen?", maulte Ron, der scheinbar wusste, worum es ging.

Harry antwortete nicht und zeigte den noch immer überwältigten Remus, worum es ging.

In der kleinen Schachtel befanden sich ebendiese Ringe. Vorsichtig nahm Remus den zierlicheren, sicherlich für die Frau gemachten hinaus und betrachtete ihn im stumpfen Licht. Mit seinen Werwolfsaugen blieb ihm die Gravierung im inneren nicht verborgen und entzifferten die Wörter.

_Möge er die größte Liebe von ihm beschützen_

Als sich die drei wieder in den Wagen setzten und Remus sich noch einmal umdrehte, war das Loch wieder verschwunden.

Flashbackend+

Der Magier-Pfarrer nahm diese Ringe und streifte sie dem Brautpaar auf die Ringfinger und legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Ginerva Molly Weasley, willst du Harry James Potter zu deinem Mann nehmen und ihn lieben und vertrauen, bis an dein Lebensende?"

„Ja, ich will!" flüsterte Ginny so leise, dass man sie ohne magische Verstärker kaum gehört hätte.

Um die Hände von ihr und Harry schlossen sich drei, von den Eheringen ausgehende Flammenringe.

„Harry James Potter, willst du Ginerva Molly Weasley zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und vertrauen, bis an dein Lebensende?"

„Ja, ich will!" Harry lächelte nervös.

Drei weitere Ringe schlossen sich um die Hände.

„So lange ihr lebt. So erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Die sechs Ringe vergrößerten sich zu einem großen Flammenkreis in mattem Gold mit rubinroten Funkeln um Ginny und Harry und als sie sich küssten, explodierte der Kreis und ließ Funken knallen.

Mit erleichterten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehten sie sich zu den Gästen in der Kirche um, die ausnahmslos alle Jubelten. Als Harry und Ginny Potter draußen vor der Kirche standen, mussten sie so viele Hände schütteln und Glückwünsche entgegennehmen, dass ihnen die Köpfe brummten, denn alle wollten dem Brautpaar gratulieren. Von der schluchzenden Molly Weasley, zu den Zaubereiministern und den Freunden bis hin zu Viktor Krum mit seiner Faru und natürlich ließ sich auch Rita Skeeter die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen.

Schließlich ließ Harry den Reportern und Fotographen die leidigen Fotos machen, verschwand dann aber mit der engsten Hochzeitsgesellschaft, um im riesigen Ballsaal von Potter Castle bis in den nächsten morgen hinein zu feiern...

Lorum lil Tauren – Wald der Wälder

Rita Skeeter – englischer Name für Rita Kimmkorn, ich finde diesen eigentlich besser und benutze ihn lieber


	4. Endlich nach Hogwarts!

**A/N: **Bekomm' ich jetzt ein Review? sick

Okay, dafür hab ich aber jetzt eine Frage an euch : Wollt ihr, so ab Kapitel 22 wäre dass, glaube ich, Lily, also die kleine Schwester von den Potter Vierlingen, als Hauptcharackter haben oder das Dutzend? Da würde ich dann immer abwechselnd einen von ihnen nehmen.

Es wird wohl so ne kleine Abstimmung werden und in jedem Review kann ‚Lily' oder ‚Dutzend' angegeben werden, wer will von mir aus auch jemanden bestimmtes vom Dutzend, aber da fliegen Henrietta und Bea raus, die beiden mach ich nicht! Die Umfrage geht bis zum 10. Kapitel, denk ich mal.

**3.Kapitel Endlich nach Hogwarts!**

Xx Zwölf Jahre später... xX

Mrs. Weasley besah seufzend und mit verdächtig glitzernden Augen die vielen Fotos auf dem Kaminsims im Wohnzimmer. Auf fast jedem der Fotos konnte man ein rothaariges, quirliges Kind erkennen, dazwischen auch mal ein schwarzhaariges. Mr. Weasley trat zu seiner Frau.

„Molly Schatz, wir sehen sie doch morgen alle wieder!"

„Ja, aber wer weiß wann sie dann erst wieder sehen, vielleicht erst in einem Jahr...", schniefte Mrs. Weasley, sie liebte ihre Enkelkinder über alles und hing sehr an ihnen.

Mr. Weasley gab ein Geräusch aus der Mischung von lachen und seufzen von sich. „Molly, sei doch froh das sie **alle **nach Hogwarts dürfen! Und jetzt komm mit ins Bett, wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen, wenn wir zum Bahnhof wollen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel war dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich voll, was vielleicht aber auch daran lag, dass zwölf rot- und schwarzhaarige über den ganzen Bahnsteig fangen spielten und sich nicht über die ärgerlichen Blicke der anderen Erwachsenen stören ließen. Erst als sie sahen, dass ihre Großeltern gekommen waren, ließen sie von Isa ab, weil sie fanden, dass eine Massenumarmung mit Oma und Opa erst mal wichtiger sei.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley lachten. Molly's Augen glänzten wieder, diesmal vor Freude und während sie sich mit ihren zwölf Enkeln beschäftigte, suchte Mr. Weasley erst mal die Eltern von den Kindern. Die standen, sich angeregt unterhaltend und lachend etwas abseits und hatten den Trubel, den ihre Kinder veranstalten, gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ich glaube, die restlichen Zauberfamilien würden es euch sehr übel nehmen, wenn ihr eure Rasselbande nicht bald mal unter Kontrolle nimmt!", schmunzelte er und grinste über die erfreuten Gesichter seiner Töchter und Söhne.

„Dad, schön das ihr gekommen seid! Wo ist denn Mum?", begrüßte ihn Percy.

„Die ist mit eurer Rasselbande beschäftigt, da werdet ihr ihn Hogwarts viel zu tun haben, Harry!"

„Ach, die werden bald so zugeschüttet sein mit Hausaufgaben, dass sie zum Quatsch machen nicht mehr viel Zeit haben!"

„Also, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", mischte sich nun Remus ein, der auch gekommen war. „Wir haben es ja auch immer geschafft!"

Die anderen lachten, als der Zug pfiff und die Abreise nahte. Schnell verabschiedeten sich die Eltern von ihren Kindern.

„Macht unserem Namen eine Ehre!", verlangten Fred und George grinsend von ihren Kindern. „Und denkt dran, Onkel Harry wacht über euch, also immer schön vorsichtig sein!"

Die beiden Zwillingspaare Elias, Elas und Phiona, Phara grinsten nur frech, umarmten ihre Eltern und stiegen mit ihren Cousins und Kusinen in den Hogwarts Express ein.

„Sag mal, irre ich mich oder ist der Zug länger, als er während unserer Schulzeit war?" fragte Ginny ihren Mann.

„Nein Schatz, das ist richtig. Wir kriegen dieses Jahr übermäßig viele neue Erstklässer!"

„Na, dann mal viel Spaß mit der Rasselbande!", grinste Ginny schadenfroh und winkte dem langsam devongleitendem Hogwarts Express hinterher.

„Och, den werde ich haben! Pass auf die kleine Lily auf und gib ihr noch mal einen dicken Kuss von mir!", gab Harry zurück. „Tschüss Ron, Hermione! Und erschreckt die Leute nicht zu sehr mit euren Zauberscherzen Fred!"

Dann disapparierte er mit einem kaum zu hörenden _plopp _in seine Privaträume nach Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurz bevor die Schüler am Bahnhof in Hogsmead eintrafen, ging Harry hinunter in die Halle zu den anderen Professoren.

„Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen, wie geht's den Kindern?"

„Danke Minerva, alles prima und die ersten werden heute nach Hogwarts eingeschult!"

„Ach wirklich? Ich wusste ja gar nicht das sie schon so groß sind!", mischte sich Flitwick ein, während Severus Snape Harry nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Doch man konnte schon das Fußgetrappel der kommenden Schüler hören und die Lehrer setzten sich mit Dumbledore an den Lehrertisch.

Als endlich alle Schüler an ihren Plätzen saßen kam die strenge Professorin McGonagall hinein, in der einen Hand einen Schemel in der anderen den sprechenden Hut und hinter ihr eine ging eine lange Reihe mit den zukünftigen Erstklässern. Den Schülern an den Haustischen kam es so vor, als wären sehr viele Rotschopfe dabei...

McGonagall machte vor dem Lehrertisch halt, stellte den Schemel ab und stellt den sprechenden Hut darauf, der sein alljährliches Lied sang.

Als er fertig war, entrollte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor eine lange Pergamentrolle und las die Namen vor.

„Allen, Glen!"

„**Hufflepuff!", **rief der Hut und der Haustisch der Hufflepuffs klatschte.

Schließlich, nach einigen anderen Schülern

„Potter, Isabella!"

Während Isa nach oben ging, entbrannte in der Großen Halle ein großes Flüstern. Potter? Eine Tochter des berühmten Harry Potters, ihrem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer?

Harry tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit den anderen Lehrern und sah zu, wie seine Tochter den sprechenden Hut aufsetzt.

„Meine jüngste!", informierte er vorher noch seine Kollegen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ahhh, eine Potter-Weasley, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann das nächstemal ein Potter nach Hogwarts kommt._

„Danke", dachte Isa belustigt.

_Nun, wie ich sehe eine Portion Humor, aber auch sehr viel Mut und...ah natürlich ein Weasley Dickkopf. _

„GRYFFINDOR" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Gryffindortisch klatschte begeistert und auch Harry und die anderen Lehrer klatschten lächelnd mit. Professor McGonagall machte jedoch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weiter.

„Potter, Isibella!"

Isi sah genauso aus wie ihre Zwillingsschwester, bloß hatte sie das rote Haar ihrer Mutter, während Isa das schwarze Haar ihres Vaters geerbt hatte.

„Zwillinge?", fragte Professor Sprout lächelnd, sah jedoch nicht Harrys Kopfschütteln.

Wenige Sekunden später verkündete der Hut schon seine Entscheidung.

„GRYFFINDOR" 

Wieder beklatschte der Gryffindortisch ihr neues Mitglied, während sich Isi zu Isa setzte.

„Potter, James!"

„Was denn, Drillinge?", fragte Sprout entsetzt und wollte gerade weitersprechen, als sie Harrys Kopfschütteln sah, als sich Professor Sinistra einmischte.

„Er gleicht dir und James auf bis aufs kleinste Haar!", sagte sie begeistert. Harry lächelte nur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahh, noch ein Potter. Ja, auch du hast sehr viel Mut und willst dich beweisen...ohh...und auch Klugheit steckt mit in diesem Kopf. Doch, ich denke du wirst es bei deinen Schwestern gut haben!

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Gryffindortisch kriegte sich kaum noch ein. McGonagalls Gesichtsfarbe wurde erstaunlich weiß, als sie den nächsten Namen aufrief.

„Potter, Sirius!"

„Vierlinge?", fragte Professor Sprout schon ein klein wenig entsetzt. Harry nickte mit einem zynischen Grinsen, welches auch nicht Snapes bitterböser Blick wegwischen konnte.

„Vier Potters.Vier!", konnte man ihn stöhnen hören.

„Was denn, habt ihr alle die Geburtsanzeige im Tagespropheten nicht gelesen? Wurde auf die Titelseite gebracht!", bemerkte ein sichtlich belustigter Albus Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ach du meine Güte, noch ein Potter? Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?_

„Na,vielen dank!" dachte Sirius ein wenig beleidigt und dachte schon darüber nach, wie er sich an dem ollen Hut rächen könnte.

Nun ja, wie ich sehe hatten deine Eltern mit der Namensgebung völlig recht. Du bist fast genauso wie dein Namensvetter. Ich denke, da gibt es dann nur eine Möglichkeit!

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall stöhnte innerlich auf, während sich auf den Gesichtern eine Mischung aus Belsutigung und Erleichterung breit machte, als es mit „Restart, Ellen!" weiterging. Die Gryffindors sind noch immer glücklich darüber, alle vier Potters zu haben,als Professor McGonagall „Weasley, Beatrice!" aufrief und schon wieder ein wenig weiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Von Ron", erklärte Harry den anderen Lehrern, die ihn fragend anschauten.

„Oho, bestimmt eine gute Schülerin!", freute sich schon der kleine Professor Flitwick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Eine Weasley, ganz klar kommt immer nach Gryffindor. Doch da steckt auch sehr viel Schlauheit mit in deinem Kopf. Doch ich denke Gryffindor wird besser sein als Ravenklaw.

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man sah McGonagall keine Gesichtsveränderung an, doch sie fragte sich, womit sie das als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor verdient hätte, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Pergamentrolle warf und sah, dass dort noch einige Weasleys standen. Dennoch rief sie mit fester Stimme „Weasley, Andrelas!" auf, der wie der Rest der noch wartenden Weasleys flammend rote Haare hatte.

„Georges älterer!", bemerkte Harry, doch es dauerte etwas, bis die Lehrer die Bezeichnung von „älterer" verstanden...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tja, noch ein Weasley. Was meinst du? Ich bin es langsam leid die Entscheidungen allein zu fallen!_

„Ich will zu meinen Cousinen und Cousins!", dachte Elas ohne zu zögern.

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Haustisch von Gryffindor kicherte belustigt, denn Elas nahm den letzten Platz an ihrem Tisch ein. Dumbledore besah sich den Rest der wartenden Erstklässer, welche nur noch aus Rotschöpfe bestanden und registrierte grinsend, dass sich der Gryffindortisch ganz von alleine verlängerte.

„Jetzt hat sich schon die Schule gegen uns verschlossen!", grummelte Snape missmutig.

Und als „Weasley, Andrelias!" aufgerufen wurde fügte Harry hinzu : „Georges jüngerer!"

Professor Snapes Gesicht, was eigentlich sowieso immer weiß war, war nun aschfahlweiß und er zählte die übrigen Rotschöpfe schon mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ach du meine Güte, wozu brauchen die mich noch? Ein Weasley gehört nach „GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wieder begeistertes klatschen vom Gryffindortisch. Professor McGonagalls Gesicht zeigte immer noch keine Regung.

„Weasley, Hendrik!"

„Percys Sohn!", erklärte Harry bevor einer etwas sagen konnte.

„Wird bestimmt mal Schulsprecher!", erklärte Sinistra bestimmt. Harry lächelte still vor sich hin.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden in sieben Jahren zwölf Schulsprecher haben!", bemerkte Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nun, das wird etwas schwieriger bei dir. Auch der typische Weasley Mut aber auch sehr viel Ehrgeiz, der könnte vor allem in Slytherin oder Ravenklaw gebildet werden!

„Ich bitte Sie, doch nicht Slytherin! Ich gehöre nach Gryffindor!", dachte Henri pikiert.

Oho, so nett hat mich schon lange keiner mehr korrigiert. Nun gut dann halt „GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall wurde langsam unruhig. So etwas konnte man ihr doch nicht antun!

„Weasley, Henrietta!"

„Bills Tochter", erklärte Harry den verwunderten Lehrern, als sie sahen das nicht wenige Schüler dem schönen Mädchen nachblickten.

„Hat offenbar einiges ihrer Mutter geerbt!", gluckste Flitwick.

Die Entscheidung : „GRYFFINDOR! 

Professor McGonagall hoffte nur noch, das sie möglichst bald in Rente gehen kann,während sie „Weasley, Katharina!" aufrief.

„Charlies Tochter!", meinte Harry, doch die anderen Lehrer hörten ihm fast gar nicht mehr zu. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach, wobei sie ausrechneten wie lange sie noch mindestens an Hogwarts bleiben müssten. Nur Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin. Snape sagte inzwischen gar nichts mehr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ist die Welt von den Weasleys eingenommen worden? Gibt es keine anderen mehr? 

„Wie bitte?", dachte Katharina empört.

Egal. „GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagalls Stimme zitterte nur leicht als sie „Weasley, Phara - Ann" aufrief.

„Freds jüngere!", bemerkte Harry.

Die Lehrer schauten ihn schon mit leichten entsetzten an, sie hatten nur das Wort „jüngere" gehört. Doch Harry grinste nur und wandte sich seiner Nichte zu.

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

Grinsend, noch mit dem wütendem _Banausen! _vom alten Hut im Ohr, setzte sich Phara an ihren Haustisch.

Nun konnte man in dem Gesicht von Professor McGonagall **sehr **viel Erleichterung lesen, als sie den letzten Weasley Namen auf ihrer Pergamentrolle aufrief.

„Weasley, Phiona - Ann!"

„Freds ältere!", erklärte Harry, doch keiner hörte ihm mehr zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich streike! Oder ich gehen in den Ruhestand! 

„Wie bitte?", dachte Phiona grinsend, „Wie kann ein Hut in den Ruhestand gehen?"

„GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Lärm am Gryffindortisch nahm tumultartige Züge ein.

„Wir haben sie alle! Wir haben sie alle!", wurde gebrüllt und erst, als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, kam Ruhe ein, denn nach dieser langen Zeromenie waren alle sehr hungrig.

Nur zwei Lehrer konnten ihr Essen nicht wirklich genießen. Professor Snape war inzwischen so grau im Gesicht, dass er schon erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem der Geister hatte.

„Zwölf Weasleys und Potters. Zwölf! Womit hab ich das verdient...", hörte man ihn die ganze Zeit murmeln.

Und Professor McGonagall war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse recht blass im Gesicht. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt, ihr Mund war zu so einem Strich gepresst, als wäre er mit einem Lineal gezogen worden. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie es sich leisten konnte, schon nächstes Jahr in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand zu treten, anstatt noch weitere 20 Jahre zu unterrichten.

Nach dem Festessen erhob sich Dumbledore und es wurde Mucksmäuschen Still in der großen Halle.

„Kommen wir zu den üblichen Ansagen. Das betreten des verbotenen Waldes ist für alle, ich wiederhole für alle Schüler strengstens verboten. Außerdem hat unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch gesagt ich solle nochmals wiederholen das alle Gegenstände die in einem Laden namens _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _gekauft worden sind, in Hogwarts strengsten verboten sind...", um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte es, „Außerdem gibt es nach dem letztjährigen Probejahr eine Veränderung bei unseren Quidditchregeln. Absofort dürfen auch Erstklässer an den Auswahlspielen ihrer Häuser teilnehmen. Wenn man eine schriftliche Erlaubnis von Madam Hooch hat, kann man sich von dem Hauslehrer in die Liste eintragen lassen!" Die Weasleys und Potters sahen Dumbledore begeistert an. Jetzt wussten sie, warum ihre Eltern ihnen neue Besen geschenkt hatten und wieso sie auf einmal trainieren durften wann sie wollten... „Nun, dies soll es erst mal gewesen sein, eine gute Nacht wünsche ich euch!", verabschiedete Dumbledore seine Schüler.


	5. Son Ssseit aufzusteh'n?

**A/N: **Cool...drei Reviews bei zwei neuen Favouriten und drei neuen Alerts... Diese Berechnung wollen wir doch stetig fortsetzen,oder? Und die Umfrage läuft auch noch!

Danke für die Reviews an

**Cora12**

**AISCHLOS**

**Morwena**

**4.Kapitel Son Ssseit aufzusteh'?**

Isi wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf, obwohl sie und ihre Verwandten gestern erst spät zu Bett gegangen sind. Sie hatten noch lange mit den anderen Gryffindors über die Gesichter der Lehrer während der Auswahl gelacht und geredet, schließlich hatte sie noch mit Isa eine Eule an ihre Mum und Tanten und Onkel geschickt, sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen gleich zu erzählen, dass sie alle nach Gryffindor gekommen sind.

Isi stand auf und reckte sich und versuchte zunächst ihre Schwester Isa aufzuwecken, die aber ihr gemütliches Bett nicht verlassen wollte und erst als Isi ihr einen eiskalten Schwung Wasser mit dem Zauberstab ins Gesicht sprühte kreischte sie auf und schmiss sich schon fast aus ihrem Bett. Ihr Schrei weckte dann schließlich auch ihre Cousinen auf.

„Son Ssseit aufzusteh'?", gähnte Henrietta und bekam gleich eiskaltes Wasser in den Mund gesprüht.

„Ganz genau du Nilpferd! Komm schon Hetta, wir haben heute unseren ersten Schultag!" grinste Isi.

„Is mir schleierhaft wie man schon so früh so munter sein kann!", brummte Katharina.

„Ganz einfach Kata, indem man sich in eiskaltem Wasser duscht!", und so bekam auch Katharina einen Strahl eiskalten Wasser von Isi ins Gesicht.

Schließlich schaffte sie es noch rechtzeitig ihre Cousinen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu scheuchen. Dort saßen auch schon die Jungs ihrer Gruppe und berieten darüber, wann sie zu Madam Hooch gehen könnten, um eine schriftliche Erlaubnis für das Auswahlverfahren der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor zu bekommen.

Isa mischte sich sofort ein und zeigte auf die Tür der großen Halle.

„Fragen wir sie doch jetzt, da kommt sie gerade!"

James und Elias sprangen sofort auf und hätten Madam Hooch umgenietet, wenn sie nicht ausgewichen wäre.

„Also wirklich, Jungs!", tadelte sie die beiden.

Doch Elias ging gar nicht erst darauf ein.

„Madam Hooch, wir möchten gerne die Erlaubnis zum Teilnehmen am Auswahlverfahren der Quidditchmannschaft haben!", sprudelte es aus ihm raus.

„Ihr _alle_oder nur ein paar von euch?", fragte Madam Hooch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein nein, nur ich, James, Isi, Isa, Phiona, Katharina und vielleicht Bea!" rasselte Elias die Namen runter.

„_Nur_!", brummte Madam Hooch unwillig, „Da könnt ihr ja gleich eine ganze Mannschaft aufstellen! Aber nun gut, kommt heute Nachmittag mit euren Besen aufs Quidditchfeld!".

Mit den Worten ging sie hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo noch alle Lehrer versammelt waren.

Die Weasleys und Potters sahen sich mit glücklichen Gesichtern an und gingen wieder zu ihrem Tisch, um weiter zu essen. Nach ein paar Minuten gesellte sich Henri zu ihnen.

„Ich hab ne gute und ne schlechte Nachricht für euch!", verkündete er, „Die gute: das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor ist bis auf die Kapitänin Sabrina Hagnas, eine Siebtklässerin, unbelegt, ihr habt also gute Chancen! Die schlechte ist, dass sie die Hüterin ist, also kann Bea das Auswahlspiel eigentlich vergessen."

„Macht nichts!", meinte Bea immer noch gut gelaunt, „Dann versuch ich es nächstes Jahr!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Währendessen erzählte Madam Hooch den anderen Lehrern von ihrer Begegnung mit den Erstklässern.

„Da haben mich doch tatsächlich Erstklässer wegen dieser schriftlichen Erlaubnis gefragt! Und sie sind bisher auch die einzigen!", meinte sie total erstaunt.

Professor Flitwick gluckste: „Nun ja, in den Genen haben sie's ja drin, da brauchen sie nur noch gute Besen und gutes Training!"

Alle sahen sich prompt zu Harry um, der sich jedoch anscheinend nicht zu diesem Thema äußern wollte.

„Minerva, du solltest langsam die Stundenpläne verteilen!", war das einzige, was er sagte.

McGonagall schreckte hoch, sie war –mal wieder- am Rechnen gewesen.

„Du hast recht Harry...", seufzte sie und ging, mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren Müsli runter zum Gryffindortisch.

„Die Arme, sie denkt schon seit gestern Abend darüber nach was sie machen soll!", bemerkte Harry noch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Au klasse, wir haben als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, da können wir Snape endlich einmal live erleben!", strahlte Sirius, der den Tränkemeister bisher nur aus den Erzählungen seiner Eltern gekannt hatte.

„Dann sollten wir gleich mal los gehen, sonst zieht Professor Snape uns gleich am Anfang schon Punkte ab!", meinte Henri besorgt und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ach Henri, er ist auch nur ein Mensch, genauso zu brechen und zu veralbern wie alle anderen auch!", grinste Phiona.

„Aber er hat recht, wir sollten wirklich langsam losgehen!", bedauerte Elas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auch Snape hatte festgestellt, dass er zunächst eine Doppelstunde mit den neuen Erstklässern von Gryffindor zu verbüßen hatte. Und nun blickte er ziemlich missmutig auf den großen Haufen Gryffindors.

„Alles die Schuld vom arroganten Potter und diesem Tölpel Weasley!", dachte er missmutig und betrachtete das Dutzend Schüler und Schülerinnen, die sich alle in eine Ecke verkrümelt hatten. Noch missmutiger begann er, die Namensliste abzurufen und guckte sich jeden der Potterzwillinge genau an.

„Was glotzt der uns immer so an, will er sich jede Pore aus unserem Gesichtern einzeln merken, damit er uns ja nicht verwechseln kann?", flüsterte James seinem Bruder zu, als Snape gerade etwas von Giften und Gegengiften erzählte.

Sirius schnaubte leise, doch leider nicht leise genug, denn Snape kam auf sie zugerauscht.

„Nun Mr. und Mr. Potter, sie scheinen es anscheinend nicht nötig zu haben mir zuzuhören und können mir dann doch auch sicher sagen was ein Bezoar ist und was er bewirkt, nicht wahr?"

Isi musste sich wirklich bemühen, nicht laut aufzulachen sie wusste, genauso wie ihre Geschwister, dass Snape diese Frage auch ihrem Dad in seiner ersten Zaubertränkestunde gefragt hatten. Genauso wussten die Geschwister auch, was dieser Bezoar bewirkte, schließlich hatte so einer ihrem Onkel Ron einmal das Leben gerettet. A/N Und hier meine ich nicht HBP! B/N was denn dann? A/N Geheimnis...

„Ein Bezoar bekommt man aus einem Magen einer Ziege und er kann einem vor den meisten Giften retten, Sir!", antwortete James prompt.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einer Grimasse und wollte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zu Giften und Gegengiften zuwenden, als Phiona die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte Henri zu zeigen, dass auch ein Professor Snape nicht alles weiß.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?", schnappte Snape, als er ihre erhobene Hand bemerkte.

„Nun, Professor ich habe mich nur gefragt wieso ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege einen vor Giften retten kann?", fragte Phiona mit dem typischen Weasleyblitzen in den Augen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es wissenschaftlich bewiesen war, dass keiner wusste, wieso ein Bezoar diese Kraft hatte.

„Dies ähm, gehört gerade nicht zu unserem Stoff, Miss Weasley!", erklärte Snape.

„Aber Sir, es hat doch auch mit Gegengifte zu tun! Oder wissen Sie es nicht?", fragte Phiona.

Snapes Gesicht nahm schon wieder diese interrasante Farbe des Geistergrau an.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers!", zischte er sauer.

„Aber Sir, ich..."

„Seien Sie ruhig Miss Weasley oder es setzt Strafarbeiten!". Wenn Snape sich umgedreht hätte, hätte er gesehen, dass das Dutzend sich amüsiert angesehen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Nachmittag, als sie auch Kräuterkunde,Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hinter sich hatten, gingen also Elias, James, Isi, Isa, Phiona und Katharina mit ihren Besen in den Händen runter zum Quidditchfeld. Madam Hooch wartete schon.

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal. Rauf auf die Besen und zeigt mir was ihr könnt. Aber hallo _Feuerblitz 3000 _?" erstaunt begutachtete sie die besten Besen, die es zur Zeit gab.

Die sechs schauten sich einmal kurz grinsend an und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Zunächst flogen sie ein paar Aufwärmungsübungen, aber als Madam Hooch die Bälle rausholte ging es richtig zur Sache. James, der am Besten als Sucher spielte, flog gleich etwas höher als die anderen und suchte den Schnatz, während die Jägerinnen Isi, Isa und Katharina sich schnell und ohne große Fehler den Quaffel zuwarfen. Elias und Phiona, die sich als Treiber bewerben wollten, droschen wie wild auf die beiden Klatscher ein und wenn die drei Jägerinnen nicht ständig irgendwelche Verrenkungen auf ihren Besen gemacht hätten, wären sie schon nicht mehr in der Luft.

Sie spielten gerade mal ein paar Minuten, als James auf einmal wie wild runterschoss und mit einem perfektem Wronski-Bluff den Schnatz einfing. Harry, der als Zuschauer diente, klatschte lächelnd in die Hände.

Madam Hooch war wirklich überrascht über eine solch gute Leistung.

„Nun, ich denke ihr werdet gute Chancen haben!", war alles, was sie rausbekam und drückte Phiona die schriftliche Erlaubnis in die Hand.

Die ließ ihren Übermut freien Fall und umarmte ihren Onkel Harry.

„Einfach klasse Dad, danke für die Übungsstunden!", strahlte auch James.

Doch Harry gluckste nur.

„Ich will doch nur nicht Gryffindor wieder gegen Slytherin verlieren sehen. Seit ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts Schüler bin, verliert Gryffindor regelmäßig gegen Slytherin..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Inzwischen sind schon fast zwei Wochen vergangen, als die sechs Quidditch Anwärter am Freitag alle den gleichen Brief bekamen.

_Das Auswahlverfahren für die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor ist von Miss Hagnas auf Samstagmorgen gelegt worden, bitte finden sie sich um elf Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld mit ihren Besen ein!_

_Mit freundlich Grüßen_

_Professor McGonagall_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Dutzend fand sich um Punkt 11.00 Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld ein. Während sich Elas, Phara, Bea, Sirius und Henri auf die Zuschauerehrtribüne begaben, gingen James, Elias, Phiona, Isi, Isa und Katharina auf Sabrina Hagnas zu, eine gutaussehende Siebtklässlerin.

„Seid ihr die Erstklässer?", fragte sie und musterte die sechs abschätzend. Diese nickten. „Nun gut, dann geht bitte immer in die jeweilige Gruppe der Sucher, Jäger und Treiber!". Man sah Sabrina an, dass sie nicht große Lust auf die aufwändigen Auswahlverfahren hatte, „Zunächst bitte die Sucher in die Luft, der Schnatz fliegt schon!"

James ging, ohne die vier anderen Bewerber um den Sucher zu beachten, in die Luft und ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen. Schnell konnte er den kleinen Ball ausfindig machen, er umkreiste gerade unauffällig die Torringe auf der anderen Seite. James schoss prompt los. Er wollte sich den Platz in der Quidditchmannschaft nicht nehmen lassen! Die anderen folgten ihm natürlich, doch der Schnatz wollte sich natürlich nicht fangen lassen und schoss in Richtung Rasen. James folgte ihm verbissen, er liebte Sturzflüge, das hatte er von seinem Dad. Die anderen Bewerber trauten sich nicht wirklich so viel Speed nach unten zu geben und waren folglich weit hinter ihm. Er streckte die Hand aus und schoss mit dem Schnatz in der Hand wieder nach oben und flog zu Sabrina hin.

„Nicht schlecht Potter, du bist in der Mannschaft!", erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn begeistert an, wandte sich dann aber der Gruppe der Jägern zu, „Ich geh vor die Tore und jeder von euch versucht drei mal hintereinander den Quaffel reinzuschießen, klar?"

Die angehenden Jäger und Jägerinnen nickten und flogen mit ihr in die Luft. Isa, Isi und Katharina ließen den anderen höflich den Vortritt.

Insgesamt waren die meisten ziemlich schlecht oder Sabrina zu gut, denn keiner schaffte es, den Quaffel mehr als einmal an ihr vorbei in eines der Tore zu bekommen. Isi sah die gescheiterten Bewerber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, holte sich den Quaffel und schoss auf die Hüterin zu. Sabrina glaubte zu merken das Isi nach links abdriftete und schwebte schon langsam in die Richtung des linken Tores, als Isi sich kurz vor den Toren in eine Rechtskurve warf und den Quaffel schnell und zielsicher ins Tor brachte. Sabrina war so verblüfft, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig auf den nächsten Angriff vorbereiten konnte und so fand der Quaffel auch noch ein zweites und schließlich auch ein drittes mal den Weg in die Tore. Auch Isa und Katharina konnten die Kapitänin geschickt austricksen und schafften ohne Probleme ihre drei Tore.

Zurück auf dem Boden sah Sabrina die drei Erstklässer verblüfft an.

„Ihr seid im Team!", war alles was sie sagte.

„Sag mal Hagnas, willst du im ernst ein Team voller mickriger Erstklässer?", fragte ein ziemlich bulliger Junge sie abschätzend.

„Tut mir ja leid, dass du trotz deines Körperumfanges keinen einzigen Quaffel ins Tor bekommen hast, Suklig, aber dies ist kein Grund wirklich gute Quidditchspieler schlecht zu machen!", konterte Sabrina zurück und wandte sich dem Treibergrüppchen zu, „Immer jeweils zwei von euch in die Luft und versucht die Jägerinnen von ihren Spielzügen abzuhalten!", wies sie sie an und begab sie mit ihren drei Jägerinnen in die Luft.

Diesmal fingen Elias und Phiona an. Sie spielten wirklich gut, sogar besser als bei ihrem Übungsspiel für Madam Hooch, und so war keiner wirklich überrascht das die beiden die Posten der Treiber bekamen.

„Meinen Respekt, ich habe noch nie Erstklässer so gut spielen sehen!", musste Sabrina zugeben, als sie alleine waren, „Ich will doch stark hoffen, dass wir gegen Slytherin endlich mal eine Chance haben...!"

---------------

_Am nächsten Morgen wunderten sich viele über die rosa gefärbten Haare der Potterkinder James und Sirius._

DZGW I, Kapitel 12 Der erste Montag,der ist lustig..

---------------


	6. So schlechte Karten

**A/N: **Nun, drei Reviews, das ist doch schon mal etwas,auch wenn es wesentlich mehr sein könnten..._vielsagenden Blick in die Runde werf_

Ich hab jetzt (dank des Hinweises von Berserkgorilla) die Freischaltung von nicht angemeldeten Usern betätigt! Also ran an den kleinen lila Button!

Thx für die Reviews von

**Alex Black5**

**Cora12**

**Berserkgorilla !**

**5.Kapitel So schlechte Karten...**

Die Nachricht, dass in dem Quidditchteam von Gryffindor nur Erstklässer hinzugekommen waren, und auch noch nur Potters und Weasleys, verbreitete sich rasend schnell in ganz Hogwarts. Das Dutzend konnte nirgends mehr hingehen ohne das sie mit neugierigen Blicken verfolgt wurden. Doch das waren sie gewohnt, schließlich war ihre ganze Familie berühmt und wer hatte schon die beiden Zaubereiminister als Paten? Und noch mehr waren die Hogwarts Schüler daran interessiert, wie die sechs fliegen konnten, aber das wusste keiner, denn man kam nie dazu die Gryffindors trainieren zu sehen...

Die nächsten Wochen trainierten Isi, Isa, James, Elias, Phiona und Katharina sehr intensiv Quidditch, trotz der vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie jeden Tag aufbekamen.

„Das geht doch wohl echt nicht, wie können uns die Lehrer so viele Hausaufgaben aufgeben!", schimpfte Elas, als wieder einmal ein langer Schultag vorbei war.

Das Dutzend hatte zwar keine Probleme die Aufgaben zu machen, aber sie empfanden es als sehr störend stundenlang Aufsätze zu schreiben, wo man doch viel sinnvollere Sachen machen könnte!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Schließlich war es aber soweit, das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison für Gryffindor, und zwar gegen Ravenclaw. Sabrina hatte ihre Mannschaft hart auf dieses Spiel trainiert und startete ihre Aufmunterungsrede.

„Also, wir wissen das wir stark sind, aber der neue Quidditchkapitän von Ravenclaw hat ein sehr starkes Team aufgestellt!", sie sah die Weasleys und Potters an, „Außerdem ist der Kommentator ziemlich zynisch, kennt ihr zufällig Zechas Smith?"

Phiona schnaubte missbilligend.

„Sohn von Zacharias Smith?"

Sabrina nickte.

Man konnte hören, dass gerade die gesamte Hogwartsschule auf die Tribüne klettert.

„Also dann mal raus!", befahl Sabrina und sie flog mit ihren Mitspielern raus aufs Feld.

„Und hier haben wir die diesjährige Mannschaft von Gryffindor. Eine ziemlich fragwürdige Mannschaft aus Erstklässern hat Sabrina Hagnas da zusammengestellt..."

Viele Buhrufe der Gryffindors und auch Professor Dumbledore sah stirnrunzelnd zu Zechas hinüber.

„Und da ertönt der Pfiff von Madam Hooch und das Spiel geht los und die eine Potter, ich glaub das müsste Isa sein, schnappt sich gleich den Quaffel und schießt den gegnerischen Toren entgegen, sauberer Pass zu Isi Potter, die können anscheinend ganz gut fliegen, Pass von Isi Potter zu Katharina Weasley, ach du meine Güte jetzt hätte sie den Quaffel ja fast fallen lassen...!" B/N Luft hol

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, denn Katha musste sich auf ihren Besenstiel drücken, weil ein Klatscher sie köpfen wollte, aber Smiths weitere Rufe gingen in den Jubelrufen der Gryffindorkurve unter, denn Katharina hat soeben ein Tor geworfen.

„Und weiter geht's, der Ravenclawkapitän Gregor Fuzu bekommt nach einem Pass von Hans Dugle den Quaffel und fliegt auf Sabrina, macht ihn wohl auch rein...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh nein! Ziemlich gute Parade der Gryffindorkapitänin und Weasley ist im Quaffelbesitz, schießt zu Isi Potter und die macht ihn rein...ach du meine Güte, Daward bist du schlecht..."

In dem Stil ging es weiter und nach zehn Minuten stand es sechzig zu zehn für die Gryffindors. James sah sich suchend um und als er gerade einem verirrten Klatscher ausweichte sah er ihn - den goldenen Schnatz.

„Da muss James Potter wohl was entdeckt haben, dachte schon der kann nichts anderes als auf einem Fleck zu fliegen...oho erstklassige Verfolgung der Ravenclaw Sucherin Fatima Jubu, doch sie scheint leider nicht gegen Potters Feuerblitz 2013 anzukommen, Potter geht in einen gewagten Sturzflug, wollen wir doch hoffen das wir ihn nicht gleich vom Boden aufwischen müssen...Anscheinend doch nur einen Bluff von Potter, der ziemlich schnell aus seinem Sturzflug wieder rauskommt. Oh..."

Er verstummte angesichts dessen was er sah. James hatte den Schnatz in der Hand, er folg gerade direkt vor Smith und zeigte ihm triumphierend den gefangenen Schnatz.

„Zweihundert zu zehn, Sieg für Gryffindor", brachte Smith noch heraus und verschwand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im Gryffindorturm hatte man endlich wieder einen Grund für eine richtige Party. Sirius und Henrietta hatten sich mithilfe der Karte von Sirius Dad nach Hogsmead geschlichen und einiges an Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf geklaut und sich Butterbier von den Hauselfen besorgt.

Alle Gryffindors waren glücklich und feierten bis in die Nacht hinein ihren Erfolg...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Und als Hausaufgabe will ich von jedem eine Rolle Pergament über Vampire sehen, Abgabe nach den Ferien!", beendete Harry seine letzte VgdDK Stunde am Freitag vor den Ferien.

Die Erstklässer stöhnten, Professor Potter war zwar ein sehr guter aber auch strenger Lehrer.

„Nun, ihr könnt gehen!", grinste der Professor und drehte sich seinen Vierlingen zu, „Ja?"

„Dad, fahren wir eigentlich über die Ferien weg?", stellte Sirius die Frage, die alle interessierte.

Harry nickte. „Wir fahren alle nach Rumänien zu Charly und Kathrin. Sie sind in das Haus von Kathrins Eltern gezogen!"

Isi verzog das Gesicht. „Davon hat uns Kata gar nichts erzählt!"

„Und zwar weil sie es nicht wusste! Kathrin hat Gesternabend erst bescheid bekommen, dass sie das Haus geerbt hat!"

„Ist das Haus groß?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Es ist kein Haus, es ist ein Manor! Die Contanzen ist die älteste, geheimnisvollste und reichste Familie in Rumänien. Und jetzt packt eure Sachen. damit ihr morgen nicht in Zeitdruck kommt!", scheuchte Harry seine Sprösslinge raus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Dutzend saß im Hogwarts Express und spielte Snape explodiert.

„Bin ja schon schwer gespannt auf mein neues Zuhause!", erklärte Katharina, nachdem sie das dritte mal verloren hatte.

„Klar!", murmelte Bea, sie war kurz vor dem einschlafen, wurde aber unsanft vom lauten aufmachen ihrer Abteiltür geweckt.

„Sie mal einer an, unsere Potter-Weasley Bande! Passt mal auf das ihr euch nach den Ferien nicht bei etwas gaaaanz bösem erwischen lasst. Potter kann euch nicht immer beschützen!", sagte eine männliche Stimme hinterhältig.

Phara, hinter der er stand, schaute nicht einmal von ihren Karten auf.

„Ach, Crabbe, hau ab! Wir wollen unsere Zeit nicht mit dir verschwenden!"

Crabbe schaute missmutig auf ihren Hinterkopf und linste über ihre Schulter.

„Und du wirst unter Garantie diese Runde verlieren, Weasley, so schlechte Karten hab ich noch nie gesehen!", meinte er hämisch.

Phara schnaubte und wies mit ihrem Daumen nach hinten, sie hielt es noch immer nicht für nötig sich umzudrehen.

„Raus! Oder ich muss meinen Zauberstab anwenden!"

„Glaubst echt eine kleine Erstklässerin könnte es mit mir aufnehmen? Du bist echt blöder als ich dachte, We..." Weiter kam er nicht.

Phara hatte ihn mit einem „Stupor!" gelähmt und Crabbe sank malerisch zu Boden.

Elias klatschte spöttisch in die Hände.

„Nicht schlecht, Cousinchen! Aber ich hätte ihm noch ein paar Furunkeln angehext...", auch die anderen lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und schoben und kickten Crabbe hinaus.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass es einen Crabbe noch gibt? Ich denk Onkel Ron und Harry mit Tante Hermione haben Voldemorts Todesser ermordet? Wie können die Crabbes da noch einen Sohn haben?", fragte Henri hinter seinem Buch.

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jaha, aber der Crabbe hatte wohl noch einen Bruder der nach Durmstrang ging. Der soll angeblich kein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen sein, ist aber total fasziniert von der Dunklen Magie. Was soll man auch erwarten, wenn man auf Durmstrang war.."

„Aber in Snape explodiert ist er gut, du hast verloren, Phara!", Elias grinste triumphierend.

Der unschöne Vorgang war bald vergessen und alle freuten sich darauf, endlich ihre Eltern wiederzusehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am späten Nachmittag fuhr der Hogwarts Express mit einem Lauten Pfeifen in Kings Cross ein. Die Schüler stürmten, mehr oder weniger drängelnd, hinaus und hielten Ausschau nach ihren Eltern.

Eine Gruppe lachender Erwachsender viel sofort auf. Es waren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, die Eltern von dem berühmten Potter-Weasley Dutzend, schloss man, als die Kinder der eben genannten Gruppe auf die Erwachsenen zuschoss und jeder jeden umarmte. Mit einem leisen _plopp _erschien auch kurz darauf ihr VgddK Lehrer Professor Potter. Auch er wurde von den Kinder herzlich umarmt. Fast alle drehten sich zu der großen Gruppe um, die lachend und schwatzend in Richtung Ausgang zum Muggelbahnhof ging (so schien es jedenfalls), und schielten den berühmten Verwandten hinterher. Als es dreimal _plopp _machte, schauten alle Leute vom Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel auf die Gruppe, denn es waren niemand anders als die beiden Zaubereiminister Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin persönlich, mit Alastor Mad Eye Moody. Die beachteten die Zuschauer nicht und Dumbledore und Lupin umarmten jeden der Kinder einmal herzlich, während Moody sein künstliches Auge wie wild umherkreisen ließ und irgendetwas knurrte. Plötzlich war mit einem lauten _plopp_ die ganze Gruppe disappariert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wow!", war alles was Henrietta rausbekam. Sie standen vor einer riesigen, unheimlich wirkenden Villa mit vielen kleinen Türmchen.

„Das ist ja schon fast eine Miniaturausgabe von Hogwarts!", begeisterte sich Bea.

„Und vor allem genauso geheimnisvoll!", lächelte Albus.

„Willkommen auf Contanz Manor!", lächelte die heraustretende Kathrin.

-----------------------------------

_Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber genau dieses wird in den nächsten Jahren zu ihrer Gewohnheit._

_Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie genauso wirken wird, wie ihre Mutter es am Anfang tat._

_Sie wusste noch nicht, dass genau dies ihr später einmal zum Verhängnis werden wird._

DZGW I, Kapitel 20 Im Himmel liegt die Hoffnung

-----------------------------------


	7. In Frieden geboren,jung gestorben,nie

**6.Kapitel In Frieden geboren, jung gestorben, nie vergessen!**

Es war der 10.Januar 2014, am Vormittag. Weihnachten und Sylvester hatte die große Familie mit Albus und Remus, dessen Freundin (und bald - Verlobte) Nymphadora Tonks und Moody. Außerdem wurden bereits die zwölften Geburtstage von Isa, Isi, James, Sirius, Henrietta, Phiona, Phara, Elias und Elas mit großen Feten gefeiert. In zwei Tagen, am letzten Ferientag würde Bea feiern.

Contanz Manor war in der Tat eine Miniaturausgabe von Hogwarts. Erst gestern hatte sich Penny in einem der Türme fast verlaufen, wenn sie nicht Albus getroffen hätte. Harry und Remus hatten bereits beschlossen, eine Karte von Contanz Manor zu erstellen, eine wie _Die Karte der Rumtreiber. _Außerdem hatte Kathrin ein wenig von ihren Eltern bzw. ihren Vorfahren erzählt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Die Contanzen waren schon immer eine der ältesten und reichsten Familien in Rumänien. Doch sie hatten nicht nur viel Geld, sie waren auch unheimlich schlau. Mein Urgroßvater ließ Contanz Manor erbauen, er wollte einen Platz wo er in Ruhe das Spezialgebiet der Contanzen erforschen konnte, Zaubertränke. Kurz vor seinem Tod hat er es noch geschafft den Wolfsbanntrank zu entwickeln", sie lächelte zu Remus, „Ich weiß das es sich meine Eltern zu Aufgabe gemacht haben, einen vollständigen Wolfsbanntrank zu entwickeln, einer der verhindert, das gebissene Menschen sich nie bei Vollmond verwandeln müssen!"

Nun war auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Moody geweckt.

„Und wo ist der? Wenn die das wirklich geschafft haben wäre das eine Sensation!", knurrte er.

Kathrin zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich ist in ihrem Versuchslabor, das sie irgendwo versteckt haben...", mutmaßte sie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Dutzend saß in der Bibliothek und machte Hausaufgaben die sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten.

„Eine echt umfangreiche Bibliothek, mein Aufsatz über Vampire ist schon 3 Rollen lang!", strahlte Henri.

Katharina grinste schelmisch.

„Und stell dir mal vor, ich werde hier wohnen, das heißt ich werde die ellenlange Aufsätze, die wir über den Sommer aufbekommen in sekundenschnelle durchhaben..."

Die anderen lachten und während Bea aufstand, um ein Buch über Zaubertränke zu suchen, wetteten Hetta und Henri darum, wer in dem neuen Schuljahr die besten Noten für die Aufsätze bekommen würde. Doch schnell waren sie wieder in ihren Aufsätzen vertieft.

Erst nach einer Stunde fiel es Katharina auf: „Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Bea?"

„Stimmt, sie muss doch schon vor gut einer Stunde aufgestanden sein, sie wollte doch ein Buch für den Zaubertränkeaufsatz suchen!", sagte James mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Bea! Bea! BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", riefen die elf nun im Chor. Doch auch nachdem sie die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht hatten, konnten sie Bea nicht finden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Erwachsenen saßen im Salon und unterhielten sich, ungeachtet von den ‚schwer' arbeitenden Kindern, ziemlich gut.

Harry erzählte gerade von einem Streich, den ihre Kinder Professor McGonagall gespielt hatten : „ ..und dann meinte Elias ‚Aber Professor ich habe mein Streichholz doch in eine Nadel verwandelt sie dürfen mir keine Punkte abziehen, das war Elas!' Und wenn man jemanden fälschlicherweise Punkte abzieht kann demjenigen den ganzen Tag keine Punkte mehr abgezogen werden! Die arme Minerva, ich glaube lange hält sie das nicht mehr aus..."

Alle lachten gerade schallend, als die elf hineinstürmten.

„Bea ist verschwunden!"

Den Erwachsenen blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken.

„Wo ist sie zuletzt hin und wann war das?" fragte Albus ruhig.

„Vor etwas einer Stunde, wir waren gerade dabei die Ferienhausaufgaben in der Bibliothek zu schreiben. Bea ist aufgestanden und wollte ein Buch für den Zaubertränkeaufsatz suchen, wir waren gerade von Hetta und Henri abgelenkt darum haben wir gerade erst bemerkt das sie nicht wieder gekommen ist!", erklärte Phiona schnell.

Albus nickte. „Gehen wir in die Bibliothek!"

„Albus, was glaubst du ist passiert?" fragte Ron mit verschlossenem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, wir werden gleich eine Contanz – Geheimniskammer finden!", murmelte Albus als Antwort, „Harry, du weißt welchen Spruch wir nehmen müssen?", er nickte, „ Gut, aber denk dran, die Tür muss offen bleiben!"

Harry nickte wieder. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Gut. Eins. Zwei. Drei!", sie machten einen komplizierten kleinen Schlenker mit ihren Zauberstäben und man hörte ein lautes Knarren vom hinteren Teil der Bibliothek.

„Was um Himmels Willen war das denn?", fragte Molly erschrocken, bekam aber keine Antwort, Harry und Albus liefen so schnell wie möglich in die Richtung des Knarren, dicht gefolgt von Lupin und Moody.

Sie standen vor einem der größten Labors, die sie je gesehen haben. Und mitten zwischen den ganzen Phiolen und Fläschchen lag...

Flashback+

Genervt von den Streiterein ihrer Cousins stand Bea auf, sie brauchte sowieso noch ein Buch über den Zaubertrankaufsatz für Snape, diese alte Fledermaus...

Schnell ging sie zur Abteilung der Zaubertrankbücher, die dank der Familientradition gut gefüllt war.

Mit dem Finger strich Bea über die Titel auf den Buchrücken, bis sie auf einmal stehen blieb.

„Contanzen's Tränke!", flüsterte sie überrascht und nahm es aus dem Regal. Es knarrte laut und sie sprang erschrocken zurück, wobei sie mit ihrem Kopf unsanft gegen das Regal an der anderen Seite stieß.

Grummelnd und den Hinterkopf reibend rappelte sich Bea wieder auf und blieb dann erschrocken stehen. Das Regal, aus dem sie das Buch hinaus genommen hatte, hatte sich zur Seite verschoben und gab den Blick auf einen Raum frei, der fast so groß war wie die große Halle.

Überall im neu entdeckten Raum standen Flaschen, Tränke, Kessel und lagen Pergamente herum.

„Das Versuchslabor!", flüsterte Bea und ging vorsichtig hinein. Als sie sich über den ersten Tisch beugte, um eine Rezeptur besser lesen zu können, knarrte es wieder. Schnell drehte sie sich um und musste sehen, wie sich das Regal wieder zuschob. „Verdammter Mist!", fluchte sie, ging aber trotzdem erst mal weiter durch das Labor.

Von einer kleinen Flasche mit rotem Inhalt angezogen, ging sie weiter in die Mitte und nahm besagte Flasche in die Hand.

„Komisch!", murmelte sie und drehte den Korken ab, um an dem glänzenden Inhalt zu riechen. Dabei bekam sie etwas davon auf den Finger, bemerkte es allerdings nicht weiter.

Nach mehreren Minuten intensiven Studiums zuckte Bea ruckartig zusammen.

„Verdammter Mist!" zischte sie und besah sich den Finger, der etwas von der mysteriösen Flüssigkeit abbekommen hatte. Der Finger war schwarz gefärbt und schon leicht angeschrumpelt. Bea wurde schwindelig, ihre Beine hielten das Gewicht ihres Körpers nicht mehr aus und knickten ein. „Pontatiusgift...", flüsterte sie noch, bevor sie in einen langen, schwarzen Tunnel fiel.

Flashbackend+

„BEA!" rief Hermione plötzlich und rannte zu ihrer einzigen Tochter. „Bea! Was ist denn, Bea! Wach auf!" schrie sie schon fast.

„Mum." flüsterte Bea leise, sie hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen, als ihre Mutter auf die Knie ging. „Mum, es war das Rote da", mit einer schwachen Handbewegung zeigte sie auf eine kleine Flasche, dessen rote Flüssigkeit glänzte. Albus sah sich Stirnrunzelnd die kleine Flasche an. „Ich hab nur einen kleinen Tropfen auf den Finger bekommen." Mit einem schwachen Lächeln zeigte sie ihrer Mutter den schwarzen Finger.

Hermine zog erschrocken die Luft ein „Bea, Schatz, alles wird gut!", murmelte sie.

Doch Bea lächelte unbeirrt weiter. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mum.. ich, ich hab... euch alle... lieb."

„Bea!", rief Hermione, sie schüttelte an den Schultern ihrer Tochter.

„Sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen, Mione...", sagte Albus leise, aber deutlich. Alle starrten ihn an. In den Augen der Kindern sammelten sich langsam aber sicher Tränen an.

„Natürlich wird sie aufwachen, sie ist einfach nur geschwächt vom diesem Zeug da!" schniefte sie, weiterhin an Bea's Schultern schüttelnd.

„Nein. Dieses ‚Zeug' ist pures Gift. Schon bei der kleinsten Berührung mit auch nur einem Tropfen wird man entweder in ein Monatelanges Koma gesetzt oder man stirbt. Es gibt kein Gegengift. Dies ist..." Albus musste sich räuspern „... dies ist Pontatiusgift. Und ich denke Beas Körper hat sich die letztere Variante ausgesucht"

Hermione sagte nichts. Mit einem O als UTZ in der siebten Klasse wusste sie nur zu genau was Pontatiusgift war. Ron wollte seine Frau von Bea wegziehen, aber sie klammerte sich fest.

„Nein. Nein! Sie soll nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt schon. Sie hat doch noch ein ganzes Leben vor ihr. Mit ihrer Schwester!"

Alle sahen erschrocken auf die junge Frau. Hermione bekam wieder eine Tochter?!? Sie schaute Ron in die Augen : „Du bekommst bald eine Tochter!"

Dann sackte sie zusammen, es war einfach alles zuviel für sie.

Schweigend, und mit Tränen in den Augen trug Ron seine Ehefrau in ihr Schlafzimmer. Percy murmelte etwas und der Körper von Bea verschwand. Er schüttelte den Kopf .

„Arme Hermione, eine so schöne Neuigkeit überschattet von einem so schrecklichen Ereignis..."

Dann ging er, gefolgt von Bill, Fred und George hinaus. Fleur wischte sich eine Träne aus ihren wunderschönen Augen und wandte sich den Kindern zu.

„Kommt!" sagte sie liebevoll „Gehen wir in die Küche" Die elf folgten ihr wie in Trance. Die anderen Frauen gingen hinterher. Nur Albus, Harry, Remus, Moody und Arthur waren noch da. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. Freude über Hermiones Schwangerschaft oder Trauer über Beas Tod? Er sah sich in dem Labor um. Ihm fiel eine Tafel auf, dessen große Überschrift zog ihn sofort in den Bann und er tippte Remus und Albus an.

„Ist das etwa...?" Remus Augen wurden vor Überraschung tellergroß. Auch Moody lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tafel.

„Na das ist doch mal was!", knurrte er.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inzwischen lief die Schule schon wieder eine Woche, als die Potter und Weasley Kinder am Montagmorgen zum ersten mal nach den Ferien wieder in die Große Halle kamen. Alle Blicke waren auf das Dutzend, welches keines mehr war, gerichtet. Kaum einer hatte die Traueranzeige im Tagespropheten übersehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beatrice Sarah Weasley 

12.1.2002 † 10.1.2014

_Im Frieden geboren,_

_jung gestorben,_

_nie vergessen!_

deine trauernden Eltern Ronald und Hermione Weasley mit

Arthur und Molly Weasley,

Percy und Penelope Weasley,

Charlie und Kathrin Weasley,

Fred und Alicia Weasley,

George und Angelina Weasley,

Bill und Fleur Weasley,

Harry und Ginerva Potter sowie

Isa, Isi, Lilly, James und Sirius Potter und Phiona, Phara, Elas, Elias, Henrietta, Chantal, Henri und Katharina Weasley

_Bea's Beisetzung findet am zwölften Januar im engsten Familienkreis statt. Wir bitten darum von Beileidsbesuchen abzusehen. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius dumpf.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke!", stöhnte Katharina auf.

Phara schnitt eine Grimasse: „Kann ja heiter werden. Wir müssen übrigens los."

Die anderen seufzten und schließlich standen die elf auf. Wieder blickte ihnen fast die ganze große Halle nach, als sie rausgingen um in die Kerker zu gehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Miss Potter, 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit und nochmals 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Mr. und Miss Weasley!", herrschte Snape Isi, Katharina und Elias an, „Was denken sie sich eigentlich dabei? Sie sitzen schon seid mindestens 10 Minuten einfach nur da! Es reicht ja nicht, dass unsere unmöglichtesten Schüler eine Woche zu spät gekommen sind, nein, jetzt machen sie auch noch im Unterricht nicht mit! So geht das nicht meine Lieben! Strafarbeiten für sie **alle**!"

Die ganze Klasse hielt die Luft an. Wie konnte Snape die denn so anfahren, er wusste doch was mit ihnen los war. James schnaubte und warf seinen Schöpflöffel hin.

„Kommt, wir gehen!", sagte er zu seinen Freunden und die elf rauschten so schnell wie möglich aus den Kerkern. Snapes Gesicht nahm ein hässliches rosa an.

„Machen Sie weiter!", zischte er zu den Schülern und rauschte ebenfalls hinaus, allerdings nicht halb so eindrucksvoll wie die elf zuvor.

„Severus!" eine kühle Stimme hielt ihn an.

„Potter, was wollen Sie? Ich muss zum Schulleiter. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Ihre Kinder in 10 Minuten nicht mehr auf der Schule sind!", sagte Snape höhnisch.

„Albus ist bereits informiert, die elf sind vorläufig von ihrem Unterricht befreit. Außerdem möchte Albus mit ihnen reden!", erklärte Harry ihm mit neutraler Stimme. Er ging näher auf Snape zu. „Wie können Sie es wagen die Kinder so zu behandeln! Sie wissen ganz genau das sie den Tod von Bea noch nicht ganz überwindet haben! Sollte ich auch nur noch einmal miterleben, dass Sie diese Situation ausnutzen, bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun!", hauchte Harry dem entsetzten Snape ins Gesicht und rauschte von dannen. Snape schaute griesgrämig hinterher und machte sich auf den weg zum Schulleiter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beim Mittagessen sah Snape außerordentlich missmutig drein. Albus hatte seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor eine außerordentliche Standpauke gehalten, von wegen kein moralisches Rückgrad und so.

Snape grummelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, man hörte etwas wie „Werden von jedem bevorzugt!" und „Soll mich vor der ganzen Klasse entschuldigen!", dabei beobachtete er, missmutig wie eh und je die elf, die, wie ihm schien, etwas ausbrüteten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ich bin absolut nicht in der Stimmung, unseren Valentinsstreich auszuführen! Außerdem war Bea sowieso immer dagegen...", erklärte Henri gerade.

Phiona seufzte: „Henri hat schon recht. Aber irgendwann müssen wir es machen. Schließlich haben wir ein schweres Erbe zu erfüllen.", sie grinste leicht.

Isi nickte: „ Ich bin Phionas Meinung! Lasst es uns so machen..."

Die elf beugten sich zu einem Kreis zusammen. Hin und wieder war ein kleines Lachen zu hören.

------------------------------

_Es klopfte an ihrer Tür, schnell legte Lily das Buch weg, wischte sich ärgerlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und bevor sie die Tür aufmachte, strich sie noch ihr wunderschönes, schwarzes Kleid glatt, auf dessen Seite ein leuchtend goldener Phönix aufgestickt war._

„_Bist du so weit?", fragte ihr Vater, der eine schwarze Robe aus Drachenhaut trug, die matt glänzte._

„_Ja!", sagte Lily ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen._

DZGW I, Epilog

---------------------------------

**_A/N:_ **_ich habe grad überhaupt gar keine Zeit, darum schreib ich hier nichts_

_Reviews?_


	8. Haben wir April oder was?

**A/N 1: **Die ganzen Sätze, die mit ‚und' anfangen, sind alle auf meinen Mist gewachsen und da ich ein Sturkopf bin, habe ich mich nicht von meiner Beta umstimmen lassen!

**7.Kapitel Haben wir April oder was?**

Es war Donnerstagabend und Ende März als Sirius durch das Portrait in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert kam.

„Wir dürfen über die Osterferien nicht nach Hause!", erzählte er enttäuscht den anderen zehn, „Dad hat gesagt, dass sie etwas ganz wichtiges zu tun haben und dass wir das im Tagespropheten lesen können!"

„Schade!", seufzte Henrietta, „Ich hab mich schon gefreut und wollte mal mit Onkel Albus über die Anwendungen über Drachenblut reden..."

„Wir müssen jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen für Samstag anfangen!", unterbrach sie Phiona, „Isi, hast mit Onkel Harry geredet?"

Isi nickte, „Er meinte es wäre alles klar. Morgen in unserer VgddK Stunde wird er es machen!"

„Sehr schön. Und ihr habt die Sprüche parat?", wandte sie sich an James und Sirius.

Auch die beiden nickten.

„War gar nicht so leicht die Sprüche in der Bibliothek zu finden, wir mussten tagelang suchen und als wir sie endlich gefunden haben, mussten wir sie mindestens ne Woche üben!", bemerkte James.

Phiona zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste anzüglich.

„Dann kann der nächste Tag kommen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freitagmittag, die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Potter.

Die elf kamen mit wissenden Gesichtern ins Klassenzimmer und setzten sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden (Ravenclaw). Franklin Longbottom lächelte kurz zu Katharina und setzte sich zu einen Freund.

„Wer war denn das?", fragte Henrietta und grinste.

„Brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen Hetta, das war Franklin Longbottom. Onkel Harry und Ron und Tante Hermione sind mit seinen Eltern befreundet!"

Bevor Henrietta etwas erwidern konnte trat Harry in den Raum und die Klasse wurde sofort ruhig, nur die Potter Vierlinge flüsterten noch.

„Strafarbeiten für die Miss Potters und Mr. Potters wegen Unachtsamkeit!", herrschte Harry seine Kinder an.

Die Klasse war erstaunt, was war mit ihrem Professor los? Aber die vier Bestraften grinsten schon wieder wissend und schienen gar nicht erbaut zu sein...

Als nächstes sollte die Klasse etwas von der Tafel schreiben. Elias und Elas starrten stur geradeaus während die anderen eifrig schrieben.

„Und Strafarbeiten wegen Missachtung einer Anweisung des Lehrers für Mr. und Mr. Weasley!", schnappte Harry prompt. Phiona und Phara sahen von ihren Pergamentblättern auf und nickten ihren Cousins zu. „Strafarbeiten für Miss und Miss Weasley wegen Unaufmerksamkeit!", kam es prompt wieder von Harry.

Im Laufe der restlichen Stunde bekamen auch Katharina, Henri und Henrietta Strafarbeiten wegen „Pergamentverschwendung" und „Missbrauch des Zauberspruchs".

Dies hatte zu Folge dass die ganze restliche Klasse muckmäuschen still und total brav war.

„Hat ja super geklappt!" freute sich Elias als zum Abendessen gingen und sich ihre Strafarbeitenaufgaben abgeholt hatten.

Phiona nickte „Also, ich und Phara müssen den jetzt zu Professor Sinistra, wir sehen uns heute Nacht zur Absprache...!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva schlug ihre Augen auf, sie hatte diese Nacht hervorragend geschlafen. Verwundert merkte sie, dass der Geruch von frischem Waldboden in ihre Nase kroch und sie die wunderschönen Gesänge von Vögeln wahrnahm. Minerva richtete sich erstaunt auf – und kreischte auf.

Sie war mitten in einer kleiner Waldlichtung, um sie herum standen die Betten der anderen Professoren, die bis zu ihrem gellendem Schrei noch friedlich geschlummert hatten. Nur Snape schlief noch selig, einen Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und einer grell pinken Schlafmütze auf dem Kopf. Dieser Anblick lenkte Minerva kurz von ihrem Schock ab und sie lachte schallend los.

Albus schaute sie irritiert an und Minerva zeigte, immer noch laut lachend auf Snape. Nun musste die gesamte Lehrerschaft laut loslachen.

Snape wachte auf und sah, was los ist. Schnell nahm er seinen Daumen aus den Mund und riss sich die pinke Mütze vom Kopf .

„Wo sind wir hier und warum sind wir hier?", herrschte er, um von seiner Misslage abzulenken.

„Nun, mir scheint, das wir uns im verbotenen Wald befinden.", erklärte der immer noch glucksende Schulleiter.

Die anderen Lehrer hörten schlagartig auf zu lachen und sahen sich unbehaglich um.

„Wie zum Teufel sind wir hierher gekommen?", fragte Sprout mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme.

„Nun, da anscheinend keiner von uns einen Zauberstab dabei hat und ein Anti-Zauber über diese Lichtung gelegt wurde, hat wohl ein Schüler sich einen..."

„Ach Albus, sein sie nicht so! Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, das Potter fehlt, also wird Potter uns auch hierhin gezaubert haben!", schimpfte Snape.

„Nein Severus, wie soll Harry mein Bett verzaubert haben, wenn er nicht mal das Passwort zu meinen Räumen weiß? Und durch die verschiedenen Zauberbanne wäre es auch nicht möglich gewesen von außerhalb mein Bett zu verzaubern!", quiekte ein munterer Flitwick.

Albus lächelte vor sich hin. Er hatte schon längst eine Ahnung wie sie hierhin gekommen waren...Plötzlich raschelte es in den Büschen und elf kleine Zentauren kamen heran geschritten. Sie sahen sehr bedrohlich drein als sie die Professoren sahen und zogen ihre Pfeile auf die Bogen.

Minerva schrie auf und hüpfte in das Bett zu Albus.

„Sie werden uns umbringen!", kreischte sie, während immer mehr kleine Zentauren kamen, alle waren kleine, aber unterschiedlichen Alters aber alle mit bedrohlichen Mienen und Pfeil und Bogen, „Albus, mach doch was!", schniefte Minerva inzwischen und klammerte sich an das Nachthemd von Albus.

Gerade kam ein großer, scheinbar erwachsener Zentaur heran und tritt vor die hunderten von kleineren Zentauren. Snape befand, dass es ihm jetzt reichte und sprang aus seinem Bett mit dem Ziel, abzuhauen.

Gerade als er raussprang, verwandelte sich der Wald in die große Halle und die bedrohlichen Zentauren entpuppten sich als laut lachende Zauberschüler. Der erwachsende Zentaur schien Harry zu sein, der schwer grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab dastand. Anscheinend hat er gerade einen Zauberspruch losgelassen.

Inzwischen haben die Schüler Professor Snapes hässliches pinkes Nachthemd entdeckt und konnten sich kaum halten vor lachen. Die zitternde McGonagall, in einem schottischen Nachthemd, die sich immer noch an Albus Nachthemd festhielt sorgte auch für einige gute Lacher.

Snape war inzwischen so schnell wie möglich wieder in sein Bett geschlüpft.

„POTTER! Ja, haben wir denn den ersten April oder was?", kreischte er erzürnt.

Phiona erschien schadenfroh grinsend hinter Harry.

„Aber Professor!", sagte Phiona sanft, „Was hat den Harry damit zu tun? Das waren doch wir! (da tauchten dann auch die anderen zehn auf) Und wenn er nicht den Gegenzauber gesprochen hätte ständen Sie immer noch in ihrem, äh, **hübschen **Nachthemd und würden versuchen hier wegzukommen! Ach ja, es ist übrigens in der Tat der erste April!"

-------------------------

_Wir wollen Frieden._

_Wir wollen ein besseres Leben._

_Wir wollen ein besseres Leben für unsere Kinder._

_Wir wollen Gleichgerechtigkeit._

_Wir wollen Grundgesetzte auch für magische Lebewesen._

_Wir wollen Demokratie._

_Wir wollen eine politische Macht, die weiß was sie tut._

_Wir wollen Tom ausschalten._

DZGW III, Kapitel 1 6. Schuljahr

-----------------------

**A/N 2:** Rewievs?


	9. Anfang einer sehr,sehr langen Geschichte

**8.Kapitel Anfang einer sehr, sehr langen Geschichte**

Vierter Tag der Osterferien. Die elf waren immer noch in herrlich fröhlicher Stimmung über ihren so gut gelungenen Aprilscherz. Als Sahnehäubchen des Ganzen hatte ihr Patenonkel ihnen auch noch 50 Punkte für Gryffindor verliehen für „dieses bezaubernde gute Stück Magie", was Snape an den Rand seiner Verzweiflung getrieben hatte.

Jetzt saßen die elf am Frühstückstisch und hofften auf eine Nachricht ihrer Eltern. Aber nur Henri bekam den Tagespropheten von seiner Eule. Der schlug die Zeitung auf und warf einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile. Und stieß einen freudigen Überraschungsschrei aus. Dumbledore lächelte ihm von seinem Stuhl her runter. Henri warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch damit die elf gleichzeitig den großen Titelreport lesen konnten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neuer Wolfsbanntrank gefunden**

E_ndlich ist ein Verwandlungsbanntrunk da!_

Die beiden Zaubereiminister Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin, sowie Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody und Kathrin Weasley mit den allseits bekannten Hermione Weasley und Harry Potter gaben gestern Abend eine spontane Pressekonferenz. Den überraschten Reportern wurde schnell das Geheimnis gelüftet.

„Wir haben einen Zaubertrank, der die Verwandlungen von Werwölfen unmöglich macht, gefunden!", erklärte Minister Remus Lupin.

Der Zaubertrank heißt „Bea's Contanzen", zu Ehren der verstorbenen Beatrice Weasley (lang erwarteter Bericht auf Seite 4) und den Eltern von Kathrin Weasley (geb. Contanze).

„Das Rezept ist streng geheim und nur wir wissen die genaue Rezeptur", erklärte Remus Lupin, selber auch ein Werwolf.

Der Zaubertrank wird nur von Hermione Weasley gebraut. In den nächsten Tagen werden speziell dafür ausgebildete Zauberer die Werwölfe aufsuchen und den Trank verabreichen.

Des weiteren erzählte Lupin, er würde im Sommer seine Verlobte Nymphadora Tonks, die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale, heiraten, die schwanger sei. Auch Hermione Weasley gab bekannt, dass sie schwanger sei und das Kind im Sommer bekommen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als sie zuende gelassen hatten, waren sie zunächst stumm. Die heftigen Gespräche und Diskussionen um sie herum ließen annehmen (und stimmten), dass schon mehrere Schüler den heutigen Propheten gelesen hatten.

Und dann, im plötzlich stummen Einverständnis, fingen die elf an zu klatschen. Dumbledore und Harry sahen erstaunt auf. Als auch McGonagall anfing zu klatschen, dauerte es nicht lange und die ganze große Halle jubelte den Professoren Dumbledore und Potter zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ostersonntag bekamen die elf dann ein großes Paket von ihren Eltern, gefüllt mit köstlich riesigen Ostereiern.

„Lecker!", schmatzte Sirius zufrieden und bekam einen strengen Blick und einen Plan von Henri zugeworfen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte nun auch James.

„Unser Lehrplan für die Prüfungen, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", erklärte Henri grimmig.

Sirius stöhnte auf: „Du spinnst doch! Das hört sich ja an wie Tante Hermione!"

Henri lächelte traurig: „Wär ja auch eigentlich Beas Part gewesen aber jetzt muss ich ja ihr Erbe übernehmen."

James wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von Katharina unterbrochen wurden „Hey, schaut mal, das haben unsere Eltern mitgeschickt!" Und warf ihnen drei Schokofroschkarten hin. James nahm die oberste und blickte in das Gesicht von seinem Dad. Schnell drehte er die Karte um und las den Text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, besiegte zwei mal Sie-wissen-schon-wen. Als einjähriger überlebte er dessen Todesfluch, der zurückgeschleudert wurde und als 19-jähriger besiegte er ihn mit einem dunkelmagischen Ritual mit der Hilfe seinen besten Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermione Weasley (geb.Granger).

In seiner Freizeit spielt Harry Potter am liebsten mit seiner Frau Ginerva Potter (geb. Weasley) Quidditch, er hätte nach seinem Schulabschluss für die Nationalmannschaft spielen können. Doch er arbeitet an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Leider stand uns Mr. Potter persönlich nicht für ein Interview bereit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hast du gewusst, dass Dad so gut Quidditch spielt?" fragte James seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die nächste Karte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ronald Weasley**

Ronald Weasley half Harry Potter als 19-jähriger beim Sieg über Sie-wissen-schon-wem und verheiratete sich kurz danach mit Hermione Weasley (geb.Granger).

Er agiert jetzt als Leiter der Abteilung für magische Sportarten und hat die Quidditch-WM 2000 organisiert.

Der Wolfsbanntrank Bea's Contanzen wurde zu Ehren seiner Tochter Beatrice Sarah Weasley benannt, die tragischer Weise im Alter von 11 Jahren starb.

Leider stand uns Mr. Weasley nicht persönlich für ein Interview bereit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Onkel Ron hat auch kein Interview gegeben? Haben die sich abgesprochen oder was?", fragte Henri erstaunt.

Isa zuckte mit den Achseln und legte die letzte Karte auf den Tisch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione Weasley**

Hermione Weasley (geb.Granger) half ihrem besten Freund Harry Potter bei der Vernichtung von Sie-wissen-schon-wem als 19-jährige und heiratete kurz danach Ronald Weasley.

Später setzte sie sich als Hauselfenexpertin erfolgreich für deren Rechte ein.

Der Wolfsbanntrank Bea's Contanzen wurde zu Ehren ihrer ersten Tochter Beatrice Sarah Weasley benannt, die tragischerweise im Alter von 11 Jahren starb.

Zudem darf dieser Trank nur von Mrs. Weasley persönlich gebraut werden, da sie eine der führenden Zaubertrankspezialisten ist.

Leider stand uns Mrs. Weasley nicht persönlich für ein Interview bereit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wieso haben alle drei kein Interview gegeben? Ich meine, es kennen doch sowieso alle die Geschichte, was ist denn daran so schlimm?," fragte Isa und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Auch ein Blick auf den Lehrertisch gab des elf keine Auskunft. Harry aß ganz gemütlich sein Marmeladenbrot und las mit sichtlichem Vergnügen die Klatschspalte im heutigem Tagesprophet („Harry Potters Lieblingsspeisen von A wie Ameisensorbet bis Z wie Zitronenbonbon!").

„Onkel Ron hat noch einen Brief beigelegt!", mischte sich Elias mit ein, und alle beugten sich über dem, hoffentlich informativen, Gekrakel ihres Onkels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hallo, Maurauder-Nachfolger erster Klasse!_

_Wie man so hört, habt ihr euren ersten legendären in-die-Geschichte-von-Hogwarts-eigehenden-Streich hinter euch gebracht – schämt euch, ihr habt mich um fünf Galleonen ärmer gemacht!_

_Aber die Vorstellung von Snape in pinkem Nachthemd hat selbst Mione zum Lachen gebracht!_

_Nun, wahrscheinlich wird euch allen der kleine Satz mit den nicht gegeben Interviews aufgefallen sein._

_Ja, wir haben uns abgesprochen und ja, sicher weiß jeder unsere, Harrys, Geschichte, allerdings nur die öffentliche._

_Die Vorgehensweise, die in den „Interviews" der Schokofröschemachern bevorzugt wird, hat uns nicht zugesagt, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es wahrscheinlich auch nicht ganz legal ist und viel zu viele, absolut nicht für die Öffentlichkeit geeignete Kleinigkeiten rauskommen würden – wir hoffen, ihr verzeiht uns dies!_

_Ansonsten gibt es hier nichts neues, Hermione reist momentan mit ihrem Wolfsbanntrank um die ganze Welt und ich muss mich mit den Fragen beschäftigen, wen ich in die Quidditchnationalmannschaft für 2015 stelle..._

_Aber ich soll euch noch viel Spaß von Mione wünschen und euch daran erinnern, dass eure ersten Prüfungen sehr wichtig sind und man nie früh genug anfangen kann zu lernen!_

_Ganz liebe Grüße,_

_Onkel Ron_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Seht ihr, Tante Mione sagt auch, dass wir schon anfangen sollen zu lernen!", warf Henri als erster ein.

„Sie lässt nur ausrichten, dass man nie früh genug anfangen könne zu lernen – ich finde zwei Wochen vor den Prüfungen sind früh genug!", protestierte James energisch.

Katharina blickte abwesend aus einem der kleinen Fenster.

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass diese „öffentliche Geschichte" nur der Anfang einer sehr, sehr langen Geschichte ist!", sagte sie leise.

-------------------------------------

_Nun wussten Hermione und Ron, dass es kein zurück mehr gab...denn es hat schon längst begonnen!_

DZGW I, Kapitel 16 Sie kommen wieder zusammen!

-------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: **

So, endlich ein neues Chap. Sry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!

Frohe Ostern!


	10. Überraschungsbombenblume oder sonst was

**9. Kapitel Überraschungsbombenblume oder sonst was**

Natürlich blieb ihnen am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als unter Henri's strengen Augen nach seinem Plan zu lernen.

„Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung!", maulte Elias, der gerade die Koboldaufstände aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert vor Elias runtergerasselt hatte. Es war Spätnachmittag und der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll mit erst bis viert Klässlern und sechst Klässlern die für ihre noch bevorstehenden Prüfungen lernten.

Henri schaute gar nicht erst von seinen Zaubertranknotizen auf, er hatte viel gemaule von seinen Freunden in den letzten Wochen gehört und war jetzt schon ziemlich immun dagegen.

„In drei Tagen haben wir Prüfungen und in sechs Tagen können wir in die Sommerferien fahren, denk einfach daran!", war alles was er sagte.

Elias verdrehte die Augen und schaute zu Isi, die mit verklärtem Blick aus dem Fenster guckte. Er wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Hey, Erde an Isi, noch da?"

Isi schreckte auf.

„Hm? Klar!", sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und seufzte, „Unser Quidditchsieg war doch klasse, oder?"

Vor zwei Tagen hatte Gryffindor nach einem nervenzerrendem Spiel gegen Slytherin den Quidditchpokal gewonnen.

„Wer wohl nächstes Jahr Kapitän wird?"

Sabrina Hagnas hatte heute ihre letzte UTZ Prüfung abgelegt, war jetzt noch mit ihren Freundinnen draußen und rekelte sich in der Sonne wie die anderen fünft und siebt Klässler, die heute ihren letzten Prüfungstag hatten. Sabrina hatte sich tränenreich für ihre tollen Leistungen bedankt und war überglücklich, mit einem gewonnenem Quidditchpokal nach Hause fahren zu können und nicht mit einer Niederlage.

Katharina lachte auf.

„Du, wer denn sonst? Keiner von uns hat eine so tolle Leistung auf das Quidditchfeld gelegt wie du!"

Damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht, natürlich waren sie alle begeisterte Spieler, aber Isi hatte ganz eindeutig die Quidditchbegeisterung von Mutter und Vater im Blut. Beim alles entscheidenden Spiel hat sie 10 der 20 Tore für Gryffindor geschossen.

Isi seufzte und schaute wieder verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Ich kann das doch eh alles, wozu soll ich das noch lernen?", brummte sie noch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Womit sie völlig recht hatte. Am letzten Schultag bekamen die elf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse und hatten alle mit den besten Ergebnissen abgeschnitten, die man hätte bekommen können. Nun saß die ganze Große Halle beim Abschiedsabendessen. Dumbledore erhob sich zu seiner Abschiedsrede.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ein Jahr voller Erlebnisse geht nun vorbei. Überraschende (sein Blick huschte zu Sabrina Hagnas hinüber), traurige und wieder sehr fröhliche (nun zwinkerte er zu den elf rüber, während Snape ein Gesicht machte, als ob er am liebsten alle vergiftet hätte). Wieder eine Schar von nunmehr erwachsenen Schüler wird wieder unsere Schule verlassen (er wedelte mit einer Hand zu den Siebtklässlern hin) und hoffentlich eine neue Generation von kleinen baldigen Hogwartsschülern in die Welt setzten (einige der Abgänger wurden leicht rosa im Gesicht und die anderen lachten auf). Doch nun wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Appetit und hoffe euch alle im neuen Schuljahr wiederzusehen damit ihr eure Köpfchen wieder hübsch mit unnötigen Wissen füllen könnt!" er setzte sich wieder hin und nahm lächelnd den aufbrausenden Applaus in empfang, die Platten auf den Tischen füllten sich mit den besten Sachen, die die Hauselfen zu bieten hatten.

„Schade eigentlich, mir hat das hier in Hogwarts richtig gut gefallen!" seufzte Katharina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glücklich sprangen die Schüler vom Zug auf den Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel den Sommerferien entgegen. Wieder fielen die meisten Augen sofort auf eine große Gruppe von Erwachsenen, wieder waren Dumbledore und Lupin dabei, wieder rannten die Weasleys und Potters auf diese Gruppe zu und wieder wurden alle umarmt, bis Phionas heller Schrei alle aufsehen ließ.

„Mum, du bist ja schwanger!"

Alicia lachte und Fred grinste ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ganz recht mein Schatz, in ein paar Wochen soll es soweit sein!", erklärte Alicia.

Die elf freuten sich diebisch, bis Elias etwas auffiel.

„Wo sind denn Tante Hermione und Onkel Ron, kommen sie etwa nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Auf Angelinas Gesicht stahl sich ein großes Grinsen.

„Wollten sie eigentlich, aber dann wollte eure kleine Cousine Leandra Bea Weasley unbedingt keine Minute mehr warten!", lachte sie.

Lautes Jubeln aus elf Kehlen ließ alle Leute auf dem Bahnsteig herumwirbeln doch die Gruppe war bereits disappariert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien in der Eingangshalle vom St.Mungo mit einem lautem _plopp _eine Gruppe von nahezu siebenundzwanzig Leuten. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es so viele waren, auch das sich in dieser Gruppe mehrere ziemlich berühmte Leute aufhielten, sorgte dafür dass so ziemlich jeder sie anstarrte. Auch die Hexe am Empfang starrte sie nur ungläubig an und als Dumbledore freundlich, „Können Sie uns vielleicht verraten wo Hermione Weasley liegt? Sie müsste vor gut einer Stunde ihre Tochter Leandra Bea Weasley geboren haben!" fragte, stammelte sie nur, „Sechster Stock!"

Hermione sah grinsend auf, als die siebenundzwanzig Personen ihr Zimmer in Beschlag nahmen (sie hatte natürlich ein Einzelzimmer) und dreizehn Kinder auf sie zustürmten.

„Wo ist denn meine Cousine?", fragte die baldige vierjährige Chantal mit großen Augen.

Unbeirrt weiter grinsend drückte sie Chantal ein kleines Etwas, in eine große Decke eingewickelt in den Arm, welche sofort von den zwölf anderen umgeben war.

„Alles glatt gegangen!", sagte Hermione stolz und strahlte Ron an, der neben ihr auf der Bettkante saß und ein ziemlich versonntes Gesicht machte.

„Das war einfach wundervoll, ich durfte sogar die Nabelschnur selber durchzaubern!" schwärmte er.

„Sie sieht aus wie Bea!", verkündete Lily wichtig. Die Erwachsenden brachen in Lachen aus.

„Süße, du weißt doch gar nicht wie Bea aussah, als sie eine Stunde alt war!", lächelte Ginny.

„Doch, doch, natürlich weiß ich das!", entrüstete sich Lily und wandte sich wieder Chantal und dem Baby zu („Lass sie mich auch mal halten!" „Nein!" „Och biiiiiiiiiiiitte!" ).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mum!", stöhnte Fred genervt auf, „Setz dich hin, du machst uns alle ganz verrückt!"

Doch er bekam nur einen bösen Blick von Mrs. Weasley und seinen Zauberstab zugeworfen.

„Geh nach draußen und helfe deinem Zwilling und Bill beim dekorieren vom Garten, und wehe ihr hängt auch nur eine Überraschungsbombenblume oder sonst was in das Blumengesteck rein!", schnappte sie und Fred machte sich lieber schnell in Richtung des großen Festzeltes.

„Molly, Liebling, er hat recht, es bringt Remus und Tonks nichts, wenn du dich bei den Vorbereitungen ihrer Hochzeit totarbeitest!", mischte sich auch Mr. Weasley vorsichtig ein.

Mrs. Weasley warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu und lief leicht rot an.

„Aber ich hab ihnen eine tolle Hochzeit versprochen, weil Tonks es doch nicht machen konnte. Was ist das überhaupt für einen blödsinnige Idee zu heiraten wenn man hochschwanger ist? Und dann auch noch bei Vollmond! Und Alicia kann auch nicht mehr so viel machen wegen...", weiter kam sie mit ihrem Wortschwall nicht, da Fred aufeinmal wieder reingestürmt kam.

„Bei Alicia ist gerade die Fruchtblase geplatzt, ich appariere schnell mit ihr ins St.Mungo, bring so schnell wie möglich eine Nachricht!", und lief auch wieder raus.

Mrs. Weasley stöhnte sorgenvoll auf.

„Und jetzt? Oh je, oh je. Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Wer kümmert sich eigentlich um die Kinder? Nicht das sie etwas schlimmes anstellen, ich möchte das alles glatt läuft!"

Mr. Weasley verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Mädchen sind mit Ginny und Tonks letzte Änderungen an ihren Kleidern machen lassen und die Jungs mit Harry ihre Anzüge kaufen. Ron und Hermione sind mit Leandra picknicken. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen und setzt dich jetzt hin, das Essen kannst du auch im sitzen zaubern, und vergiss den Wärmezauber nicht! Ich geh jetzt raus und schmücke den Garten!", er drückte seine Frau auf einen Stuhl, machte mit seinem Zauberstab einen kleinen, komplizierten Schwenker, damit die, die außer Haus sind, eine Nachricht über Alicias Zustand bekommen und ging dann hinaus.

Mrs. Weasley bereitete, inzwischen selig über den Gedanken an ihr fünfzehntes Enkelkind, das Festessen für morgen vor.

_Währendessen, bei Ginny, Tonks und den Mädchen:_

„Ich weiß echt nicht wieso ich mich zu einer so bescheuerten Vollmond-Hochzeit eingelassen hab!" schimpfte Tonks, während sie sich in ihrem Hochzeitskleid betrachtete, das an ihr einfach wunderschön aussah. Geschickt kaschierte es ihren dicken Bauch und es war mit tausender, kleinen, funkelnden Diamanten besteckt, die nicht angenäht waren, sondern so angehext, dass die Diamantensplitter ein paar Millimeter über dem Stoff schwebten.

„Jetzt halt die Klappe und bewundere dich im Spiegel, du siehst wunderschön aus!" schimpfte Ginny grinsend, während Phara augenverdrehend aus ihrem Festkleid schlüpfte.

„Und dann auch noch mit diesem fetten Bauch, wir hätten genauso gut im nächsten Jahr heiraten können, aber er wollte ja unbedingt jetzt, dabei bin ich doch so hässlich!" jammerte Tonks weiter, ohne Ginnys Worte zu beachten.

Isi grinste, sie wusste genau, wie sie Tonks von ihrem jammer-und-schimpf-Trip runterbringen konnte „Sag mal, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du und Onkel Remus erst jetzt heiraten? Ich mein, ihr seid doch schon Ewigkeiten zusammen!"

Tonks strahlte sofort und sah verträumt durchs Fenster auf die belebte Straße der Winkelgasse.

„Ach weißt du, es gab zuerst die dämlichen Werwolfs-Bestimmungs-Gesetzte, indem Werwölfen das Heiraten und Zeugen von Nachkommen verboten war. 1997 jedoch wurde das Werwolfs-Rechte-Gesetz verabschiedet, Werwölfe bekamen die Rechte wieder, die alle anderen Zauberer auch haben, sogar noch mehr. Aber, na ja, ihr kennt ja Remus, die „Gefahr" von ihm sei einfach zu groß...," Tonks seufzte leise, „Aber als wir dann das Rezept zum Banntrank gefunden haben und Hermione es für uns gebraut hatte, stellte sich Remus als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung, tja und das Ergebnis der Feier danach ist jetzt mein gigantischer Bauchumfang...," sie lächelte schief.

Henrietta lachte leise, Phiona und Phara verdrehte nur synchron die Augen.

„Tante Ginny, können wir noch mal in die Winkelgasse runter zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze? Die neuen Produkte sind heute angekommen und außerdem ist doch jetzt Lee im Laden, und Phiona und ich wollen mal mit ihm über die Auslandsserie unterhalten!" bettelnd sah Phara ihre Tante an.

Ginny sah ihre Nichte verwundert an, nickte aber.

„Klar, ich hab eure..." sie unterbrach sich selber denn in dem Moment brach eine Stichflamme neben ihr auf und hinterließ einen Zettel mit einer Feder eines Phönix. Ginny fing den Zettel auf und während sie ihn las, fing sie an zu grinsen, „ Alicia liegt in den Wehen!"

Phara und Phiona wurden ganz zappelig und vergaßen sogar die Auslandsgeschäfte, die sie so faszinierend fanden.

„Wir müssen sofort ins Mungo!", drängelten die Zwillingsschwestern.

Tonks rief nach der Bedienung, welche so prompt in der Tür stand, das man die Vermutung hegte das sie direkt an der Tür gelauscht hätte.

„Ja, Frau Ministerin?"

Tonks legte ihr sechzehn Kleider in den Arm.

„Wir nehmen diese hier. Schicken Sie sie bitte heute Abend noch in den Fuchsbau!"

Die Bedienung wankte leicht unter dem großen Kleiderstapel, schaffte es aber trotzdem zu nicken.

„Ja, Frau Ministerin!"

Tonks scheuchte die Kinder aus dem Geschäft, drehte sich aber noch mal schnell um.

„Und nennen Sie mich nicht noch einmal Frau Ministerin schließlich bin nicht ich Zaubereiminister, sondern mein bald-Ehemann!", und ließ eine verdutze, mit Kleidern beladene Frau zurück. B/N lach A/N fg

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Abend war eine putzmuntere, glückliche Alicia wieder im Fuchsbau. Sie hatte darauf bestanden noch an diesem Tag wieder nach Hause zu gehen.

Mit, „Es war doch eine total problemlose Geburt, was wollen Sie mich denn noch hier behalten? Außerdem heiraten morgen gute Freunde von mir!", hatte sie ihre Heilerin schon fast umgestimmt, die noch schwachen Protest wagte.

„ Aber wenn Ihnen nun doch noch etwas passiert, es ist ja schon einmal vorgekommen, dass...", sie wurde davon unterbrochen, das Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks eintraten.

Alicia grinste.

„Hi Tonks, hi Remus! Ich bin gerade dabei diese kompetente Frau davon zu überzeugen, mich auf eure Hochzeit zu lassen."

Die Heilerin lief hellrosa an und machte sogar einen kleinen Knicks vor Remus.

„Tut mir ja sehr Leid, Herr Minister, natürlich kann Mrs. Weasley zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen! Sie müssen mir aber versprechen", sagte sie in Alicias Richtung, „Dass sie bei den kleinsten Komplikationen sofort herkommen!"

„Klar!", strahlte Alicia nahm ein kleines Bündel vorsichtig in den Arm und ging so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Tür, „Wo sind Phiona, Phara und Fred? Ich dachte, sie wollten auf mich warten?" fragte sie Tonks und Remus leicht enttäuscht.

Remus lächelte milde.

„Fred meinte, er würde mit den Kindern schon mal zum Fuchsbau apparieren und wir sollten dir bei deiner Auseinandersetzung mit einer Heilerin helfen, weil die auf uns bestimmt hören würde!"

„Was ist es denn jetzt geworden, Fred wollte nichts sagen!", fragte Tonks recht ungeduldig. Doch auch aus Alicia würde sie so schnell nichts rausbekommen denn die ist geradewegs disappariert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was ist es denn jetzt geworden?", fragte diesmal Mrs. Weasley.

Alicia strahlte und drückte ihrer Schwiegermutter das Neugeborene in den Arm.

„Das hier", verkündete Alicia, „Ist Claire Weasley! Und jetzt geh ich ins Bett um noch mal ein wenig zu schlafen, wann müssen wir los?"

„Um Mitternacht ist die Trauung , dass heißt wir sollten gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr alle fertig sein, weil wir die Gäste empfangen müssen und..."

„Schon okay! Hermione kümmerst du dich ein wenig um Claire?", wurde sie von Alicia unterbrochen.

Die nickte nur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!", beendete der Magier - Pfarrer die kirchliche Trauung.

Remus und die strahlende Tonks (sie wollte weiterhin Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin heißen, sie hasst ihren Vornamen wie eh und je) küssten sich stürmisch und die gesamte Kirchenbelegschaft brach in Jubel aus, was der Pfarrer eher missbilligend zu Kenntnis nahm.

Es waren fast nur Freunde gekommen, die Familien der beiden mussten im den Krieg mit ihrem Leben bezahlen.

Das stimmte sie ein wenig traurig, aber es war trotzdem alles wunderschön, Molly hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Noch in der Kirche apparierte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft in den magisch vergrößerten Garten der Weasleys, um bis in den Morgen hinein zu feiern und die Fotografen mussten umsonst auf ihre Bilder warten.

---------------------------

_Wie in Trance machte sie einen ziemlich komplizierten Schwenker mit dem Stab. Sofort verschwanden in dem Regal, auf das sie zeigte, alle Spinnen und der Staub, die kleinen Schachteln nahmen ein geordnetes System an und strahlten vor Sauberkeit._

DZGW I, Kapitel 10 Genau, wie sie es sagte!

---------------------------

**A/N: **Thx für die Kommis. Bei mir funktioniert grad die Reply-Funktion nicht,darum gibt's hier nur kurz Antworten auf Fragen ;-)

** ga-4-ever **Nun ja, wie sie Voldie besiegt haben, steht ja im Prolog. Natürlich nur knapp und ungenau ;-) Hier geht's eher um die allgemeine Geschichte des Trios bzw. Harrys

** Berserkergorilla **Ich glaube, ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort, wer die neue dunke, böse Macht ist, kann das sein? Also, nicht Voldie, das hab ich ja gesagt. Und die neue wird anders sein, ganz anders.

** Hannakaiba20 **Nun, es freut mich, dass dir meine FF so gut gefältt +eicht rot wird+

Und auch Danke fürs Kommi von **Cora12**


	11. Genau, wie sie es sagte

**ga-4-ever** Sicher gibt es einen neuen Bösewicht Du kannst ja zusammen mit Berserkgorilla darum rätseln, wer es ist Bisher hatte ich den Hinweis, dass es jemand ganz anderes als Voldie ist und dann gleich den da unten gegeben

**Berserkgorilla **Okay, was kann ich denn noch dazu sagen... ähm... Also, dessen Vorfahre ist ein, zwei mal in den HP Büchern erwähnt worden. Und ja, die junge Generation ist im Kampf verwickelt. Und dieser neue Jemand wird das erste mal im ähm...ich glaube, 21.Kapitel erwähnt!

**Hannakaiba20 **Eine Vollmondhochzeit ist genauso wie eine normale, nur halt unterm Vollmond Jah, ich denke, mit diesem Kapitel ist die neue-Characktere-Produktion ersteinmal eingestellt

**Cora12 **Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich mir gar keine Gedanken darum gemacht, dass Alicia ihr Kind gleich Mione gibt. Sie hat es einfach gemacht, weil sie halt sehr kaputt war und ihr Kind in guten Händen wissen wollte... achseln zuck

* * *

**10.Kapitel Genau, wie sie es sagte!**

„James, aufwachen, eure Briefe aus Hogwarts sind gekommen, dann können wir heute noch in die Winkelgasse!", versuchte Ginny ihren Sohn zu wecken.

Vergebens. Sie grinste.

„Na gut, dann nehme ich aber an, dass du keine neue Quiddtichausrüstung haben möchtest..."

Das wirkte. James schoss geradezu aus seinem Bett.

„Echt, ich krieg ne neue Ausrüstung? Ist ja cool!"

„Ganz recht. Und falls es dich interessiert, Lily kommt auch nach Hogwarts!"

James machte kurz ein bedrücktes Gesicht, er hatte ganz vergessen dass Lily ja in diesem Jahr auch elf geworden war und somit das Hogwartseinschulalter erreicht hatte.

Doch dann strahlte er.

„Cool. Schade dass sie sich nichts aus Quidditch macht, wir brauchen ja dieses Jahr einen neuen Hüter! Aber vielleicht hat ja Constantin aus dem Jahrgang über uns Lust mitzumachen, der soll ja ganz gut sein, oder vielleicht doch wieder ein Erstklässler..."

Ginny ging mit einem blitzen in den Augen aus dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes hinunter ins Esszimmer im Haus der Familie Potter in Godric's Hollow. Dort saßen schon Harry mit dem Rest ihrer Kinder, alle schon Winkelgassenfertig in Umhängen eingehüllt.

„Na mein Schatz, hast du James aus seinem Bett bekommen?"

„Nun ja, bei der Erwähnung, dass er dann halt keine neue Quiddtichausrüstung bekommt, war er ganz schnell wach!"

„Oh man, ich freu mich ja so, dass ich Kapitänin geworden bin!", strahlte Isi.

„Haben wir dir doch gesagt, du bist ja schon fast besser als dieser unmögliche Sucher unser Nationalquidditchmannschaft!", war alles, was Isa erwiderte.

„Isa, setz deiner Schwester keine Flöhe ins Ohr! Findest du nicht, dass wir so schon Aufsehen genug haben? Und Harry nicht einmal einen Fuß vor's Haus setzten kann, ohne gleich von Autogrammjägern in Beschlag genommen zu werden?", sagte Ginny entsetzt.

Sirius grinste, Harry verdrehte die Augen und Isi sah ihre Mutter verdutz an. Sie fand es toll, dass immer alle auf sie und ihre Familie schauten.

Doch dann kam James endlich in die Küche, nahm sich ein Brot und fragte kauend: „Können wir endlich los?"

Ginny nahm eine Schachtel mit Flohpulver und reichte sie Sirius, der eine Hand voll nahm, in den Kamin schmiss, in die grünen Flammen stieg, „Winkelgasse!", rief und verschwand.

Seine Geschwister James, Lily und Isa folgten ihm. Isi wandte sich noch mal an ihre Mutter bevor sie in den Kamin stieg.

„Aber Mum, wenn ich echt die Möglichkeit hätte einmal in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen, würdest du dann gar nicht Stolz auf mich sein?"

Ginny lächelte ihre Tochter an, doch das übliche Funkeln in ihren Augen fehlte.

„Natürlich wäre ich sehr sehr stolz auf meine Tochter wenn sie dies schaffen würde. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass euch irgendetwas passiert..."

„Was soll mir denn passieren, wenn ich Quidditch spiele? Ich meine, du und Dad habt auch gespielt, und da hast du Angst, mir würde etwas passieren?"

„Na ja, gut Quidditch spielen heißt Erfolg, und Erfolg bringt einem auch Neid...", Ginny guckte gequält.

Isi schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf.

„Uns würde doch niemand etwas tun, wir heißen doch Potter! Winkelgasse!"

Auch sie verschwand.

Harry sah Ginny in die Augen, er konnte sehr genau den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkennen, hatte er ihn früher doch oft gesehen.

„Du weißt, dass du sie nicht vor dem schützen kannst. Es ist bestimmt, auch wir konnten den Lauf nicht unterbrechen, es wird kommen und jetzt erst recht! Nimm ihnen allen nicht ihren Spaß, nur deswegen!"

Seine Frau seufzte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nicht das ihr und auch den anderen das gleiche passiert wie uns. Was haben wir doch kämpfen müssen und doch alles umsonst!"

„Umsonst? Du weißt, dass alles überhaupt nicht umsonst war. Es hatte seinen Preis, ja, aber hat das nicht alles? Und hätten wir vorher davon gewusst, hätten wir uns dann verdrängen können? Ich denke nicht. Du bist uns damals gefolgt als du Hogwarts hinter dir hattest und wir konnten dich nicht daran hindern, jetzt können wir dieses auch nicht mehr verhindern. Lass alles seinen Lauf nehmen. Und jetzt geh, unsere Rasselbande hat bestimmt schon den halben Tropfenden Kessel auseinander genommen!", sanft schubste Harry Ginny ins Feuer und folgte ihr sogleich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ganz stimmte das, was Harry gesagte hatte zwar nicht, aber seine vier ältesten waren mit einer lauten Auseinandersetzung beschäftig, welcher der ganze Pub mit größtem Interesse folgte. Ein kleiner Zauberer, der sich mit seinen Stuhl nach hinten kippte um den vieren besser zuhören zu können, kippte doch glatt um als Harry und Ginny fast aus den Kamin flogen.

Doch die Geschwister kümmerten sich gar nicht darum, dass ihre lautstarke Auseinandersetzung so viele Interessenten hatte.

„Und ob die Channons das schaffen!", blaffte Isi James an.

„Nein! Die Fledermäuse sind viel besser, sie haben die Dragons geradezu platt gemacht während die Channons zuvor gegen sie eine 100-Punkte Niederlage einstecken mussten!", rief Sirius und James nickte bestätigend.

Lily sah stirnrunzelnd von einem zum anderen und Isa wollte gerade heftig Kontra geben, als Harry dazwischen trat.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!" fragte er ärgerlich.

„James und Sirius meinten das die Fledermäuse besser sind als die Channons. aber das stimmt gar nicht, weil..."

„Und darum schreit ihr die ganze Winkelgasse zusammen? Oh man ich glaubs nicht!", stöhnte Harry und die vier sahen ihren Vater ängstlich an. Was würde jetzt kommen...?

„Natürlich sind die Channons besser James, und die Fledermäuse haben gegen die Dragons nur gewonnen, weil deren halbe Mannschaft krank war und nur zweitklassige Spieler spielten, also wirklich, das weiß doch jeder!", meckerte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ginny, die hinter ihm stand, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Jetzt aber raus hier, wir haben noch viel zu tun!", bestimmte sie und scheuchte alle in Richtung Ausgang.

„Genau. Entschuldigung Tom, unsere Kinder können sich einfach nicht beherrschen wenn es um ihre Quidditchmannschaften geht..."

„Aber Mr. Potter das machte doch gar nichts, wir freuen uns immer wenn Sie und Ihre Familie uns die Ehre geben uns zu besuchen. Wenn ich irgendetwas für sie tun kann..."

„Nein danke Tom, wir müssen heute Einkaufen, in drei Wochen fängt die Schule wieder an und die Kinder brauchen neue Schulsachen, aber trotzdem danke!", immer noch leicht grinsend ging Harry hinaus und murmelte etwas wie: „Ein Glück, dass Hermione nicht da war, sich wegen Quidditch so aufzuregen, wäre bei ihr unter Todesstrafe gefallen..."

Die Pubbesucher schauten ihm enttäuscht hinterher. Nur zu gern hätten sie die Potterische Auseinandersetzung weiterverfolgt und auch der kleine Zauberer rappelte sich geradezu traurig wieder auf.

„Also, Lily braucht einen Zauberstab und Umhänge, das gehe ich mit ihr besorgen. Ihr vier geht mit Dad Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen und den ganzen andere Kleinkram. In einer Dreiviertelstunde treffen wir uns bei Flourish und Blotts, Bücher kaufen!", sagte Ginny zu ihren Kindern, nahm sich Lily an die Hand und ging zu Ollivander's um einen passenden Zauberstab für ihre Tochter zu kaufen.

Als sie eintraten sah Lily sich neugierig um. Die war der einzige Laden der Winkelgasse, den sie noch nie besucht hatte. Der Laden war vollgestopft mit bis zur Decke gehenden Regalen, die voller kleiner Schachteln sind. Leicht ekelnd stellte sie fest, dass sich auch allerlei Spinnen hier zuhause sind, zusammen mit sehr viel Staub und Schmutz.

Bevor sie weiteres erkennen konnte, nahm sie eine Stimme aus dem hinteren des Ladens war, die jetzt näher kam.

„Ah, Mrs. Potter und Miss Potter, herzlich willkommen bei Ollivander's Zauberstäbe aller Art. Ich hoffe doch sehr, Mrs. Potter, dass sie keinen Mangel an ihrem Zauberstab haben und nur einen für die kleine Miss Potter haben wollen? Eichenholz mit Drachenherzfasern, zwölf Zoll wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

„Ganz recht Mr. Ollivander und keine Sorge mit meinem ist noch alles in Ordnung, noch genauso gut wie am ersten Tag. Und Lily hier kommt in drei Wochen nach Hogwarts und braucht, wie Sie ganz richtig vermuteten, einen Zauberstab."

„Sicher Mrs. Potter da werden wir bestimmt was finden!", murmelte Ollivander und beobachte die Massbänder, die an Lily alles Mögliche maß nahmen.

Während sie sich noch darüber wunderte, dass der Ladenbesitzer anscheinend alles wusste, bekam sie auch schon einen Stab in die Hand gedrückt.

„Kirschbaumholz, Einhornmähnenhaar, achteinhalb Zoll. Schwingen Sie ihn mit Ihrer Zauberhand, Miss Potter!"

Lily fühlte ein ganz leichtes Kribbeln in ihrer Hand und schwang den Stab umher (wobei sie sich ziemlich doof vorkam) doch es kam nur ein träges Blubbern heraus. Ollivander nahm den Stab ihr auch sofort wieder aus der Hand.

„Noch nicht ganz der richtige Kern, würde ich sagen, probieren Sie den hier Miss Potter, Kirschbaumholz und achteinhalb Zoll mit Einhornschweifhaar. Schwingen Sie ihn!"

Leicht verwundert nahm Lily den anderen in die Hand, sie hatte zuerst gedacht der andere wäre schon gut. Doch dann hatte sie den Einhornschweifhaar Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie spürte wieder so ein Kribbeln in ihrer Hand, doch viel stärker und Angehnehmer als zuvor. Eine wunderschöne Wärme und Zufriedenheit umgab ihren Körper.

Wie in Trance machte sie einen ziemlich komplizierten Schwenker mit dem Stab. Sofort verschwanden in dem Regal, auf das sie zeigte, alle Spinnen und der Staub, die kleinen Schachteln nahmen ein geordnetes System an und strahlten vor Sauberkeit.

„Nun, voll getroffen würde ich mal sagen. Mrs. Potter, Sie haben eine einzigartig begabte Tochter, wenn ich das mal so sagen dürfte. Das macht dann bitte zwölf Galeonen und ich wünsche Ihnen noch gutes Zaubern mit ihrem neuem Zauberstab, Miss Potter!"

„Was war das denn?", hauchte Lily verwundert und blinzelte in die Sonne, als sie mit ihrer Mutter wieder heraustrat.

„Wir müssen jetzt Madam Malkins, deine Schulumhänge besorgen!" murmelte Ginny nur und zog sie in die Richtung des besagten Ladens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bei Flourish und Blotts trafen dann wieder alle aneinander. Die fünf Kinder wuselten gleich in alle Richtungen um noch das perfekte Buch für die Restferien zu suchen, während Ginny und Harry die Schulbücher vom Verkäufer besorgten.

„Kirschbaumholz, Einhornschweifhaar, achteinhalb Zoll, genauso wie sie sagte!", murmelte Ginny Harry zu, während der Verkäufer vier Ausgaben _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2_ von Miranda Habicht ranschleppte.

Harry drückte sie leicht an sich und wollte etwas erwidern, als James durch den ganzen Laden rief: „Hey, Dad komm mal her!"

Harry ging ziemlich Zielsicher in die Richtung der Stimme. Er glaubte zu wissen, was sein Sohn gefunden hatte und er hatte recht. Die fünf standen vor einem riesigen Regal, über dem ein Schild _Harry Potter Autobiographien_ schwebte. Grinsend zeigte James auf das Regal.

„Es sind genau neunundachtzig neue Bücher in einem Jahr erschienen, Dad. Wann gedenkst du, diese Flut einmal zu stoppen? Außerdem sind sie nicht ganz aktuell. In dem hier,", er tippte auf _Harry Potter – der Weltretter_, „Sind wir noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erwähnt worden!"

„Wenn ich all diese unautorisierten Bücher und die, die noch folgen werden, verbieten lassen würde, müsste ich Monate Papiere unterschreiben, dazu ist mir meine Hand zu schade, die brauch ich noch, um eure Aufsätze zu korrigieren,", unbeschwert nahm Harry ein Buch aus dem Regal _Das Trio – die echte Geschichte um Harry Potter_, „Dies ist das einzige autorisierte Buch, verfasst in insgesamt fünfzig verschiedenen Sprachen. Es wurde, wird, von Hermione, Ron und mir selbst geschrieben. Immer, wenn wir etwas in das Skript reinschreiben, erscheint es in allen bisher gedruckten Büchern!", er schlug dass Buch auf die letzte Seite auf und zeigte seinen Kinder, was dort stand.

_Knapp eine Woche nach ihrer Hochzeit brachte Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin das Ministerkind Jenerus Remus James Tom Lupin gesund und munter zur Welt. Ich, Ginny, Ron und Hermione sollen die Taufpaten werden. _

„Cool!", erklärte Sirius stark beeindruckt.

„Danke. Und wie du dir dann sicher vorstellen kannst, James, seid ihr in diesem Buch ausreichend erwähnt worden!"

Ob der seinem Vater nicht traute oder er es einfach lesen wollte, legte James das Buch mit auf den Stapel der Lehrbücher.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schob alle aus dem Laden.

„Nun kommt, ich meine, dass ich Ginny vorhin etwas von neuen Quidditchausrüstungen habe sagen hören...!"

-------------------------------------

_„Wisst ihr noch, wir haben uns doch geschworen, wenn wir unseren Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht haben, dass wir dann mit einem ganz großen Knaller gehen werden. Damit man sich noch möglichst lange an uns erinnert...Wir hatten schon so viele Pläne dafür gemacht!"_

DZGW I, Kapitel 14 All die fröhlichen Kessel

----------------------------------------


	12. Denn du bist eine wahre Gryffindor I

_Ich habe eine schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, und zwar 2 Kapitel überschlagen! Darum gibt's jetzt drei auf einmal..._

**

* * *

11.Kapitel Denn du bist eine wahre Gryffindor I**

„Mum, schau, dahinten sind sie! Isaaaaaaaaaa! Isiiii!", schrie Phiona über das ganze Gleis neun dreiviertel, was ihr einige schiefe Blicke der anderen Gleissteher eintrug, sie aber nicht sonderlich kümmerte. Grinsend, mit der kleinen Claire im Arm, folgte Alicia ihren Töchtern, Elias und Elas, während Fred einen etwas überladenen Gepäckwagen hinter ihnen her schleppte.

Die Kinder begrüßten sich und Ginny umarmte Alicia freundschaftlich, sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Verwundert ließ Fred seinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen.

„Sind du und Ginny alleine mit der Rasselbande hier? Ich weiß ja, dass mein Bruder und Angelina nicht kommen konnten, aber was ist mit den anderen?", wandte er sich an Harry.

Der nickte seufzend.

„Dumbledore hat den Orden seid langem wieder zurückgerufen. Ich soll euch beiden sagen, dass wir, sobald der Express weggefahren ist, auch zu ihnen stoßen sollen. Eigentlich sollten Charlie und Kathrin hier sein, aber da Lily heute ihr erstes Schuljahr beginnt, durfte ich mit Ginny gehen!", murmelte Harry so, dass die Kinder und diverse andere nichts mitbekamen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Fred heftig aber leise, „Dann ist es wirklich passiert?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Harry, Fred wollt ihr euch noch von den Kindern verabschieden oder nicht?", schallte es vom Express her.

Die zwölf hatten zwei leere Abteil nebeneinander gefunden und mit einem einfachen Zauber miteinander verbunden, damit sie alle auch genug Platz hatten.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Ginny die beiden Männer an.

„Sich unterhalten und nicht mitbekommen, dass die eigenen Kinder für ein Jahr wegfahren! Männer also wirklich..."

Fred und Harry überhörten dies geflissentlich.

„Also, macht nicht zu viel Quatsch,..."

„Jedenfalls nicht so viel Quatsch dass die euch von Hogwarts runterschmeißen!"

„...seid immer brav..."

„Aber nicht unbedingt zu Snape, denkt dran, ich habe eine Wette mit George laufen wann er endlich die Schule schmeißt und ich habe gesagt, noch vor eurem ersten Ball!"

„...und lernt schön..."

„Aber nicht zu viel, genießt eure Zeit in Hogwarts sie geht viel zu schnell um!"

„...und macht bitte genau das, was Fred euch eben gesagt hat, ich hab nämlich gesagt, dass Snape nach dem zweiten Schuljahr endlich aufgibt!"

„Genau... He! Jetzt hast du mich ausgetrickst!", empörte sich Fred gespielt, aber Harry grinste nur und der Hogwarts-Express pfiff zur Abfahrt.

Ginny wandte sich noch mal an ihre jüngste.

„Lily, denk dran was auch immer passiert, wir haben dich lieb und dir wird nie etwas passieren!"

Lily sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an, nickte aber.

„Tschüs!", riefen die vier noch einmal, der Zug war schon im rollen, und disapparierten mit einem _plopp_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta plumpste leise seufzend in einen Sitz.

„Endlich wieder nach Hogwarts!", murmelte sie zufrieden und schloss die Augen, riss die aber sogleich wieder auf da, die Abteiltür vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde.

„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?", fragte ein Junge schüchtern.

„Klar, neben Lily ist noch einer frei. Sie kommt heute auch das erste mal nach Hogwarts!", da Isa den Jungen vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, nahm sie an, dass er ebenfalls ein neuer Erstklässer war und zeigte auf den letzten freien Platz im Abteil.

„Danke. Ich komme heute zwar das erste mal nach Hogwarts, aber nicht in die erste Klasse, ich werde in die zweite kommen und zwar in das Haus Ravenclaw!"

Erstaunt sah Henri von seinem Tagespropheten auf,

„Wie das?"

„Ich bin in diesem Sommer mit meinen Eltern von Frankreich hergezogen und ging vorher ein Jahr auf die Beauxbaton Akademie. Letzte Woche ist Professor Dumbledore zu uns gekommen und haben mir den, wie war das? Ah ja, den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, der mich nach Ravenclaw geschickt hat, ich hätte angeblich ein „ganz kluges Köpfchen" meinte der. Ich kann zum Glück ganz gut Englisch sprechen, da mein Vater aus England kommt und ich so zweisprachig aufgewachsen bin. Kennt ihr eine Henrietta Weasley? Ich soll mich mal mit ihr unterhalten, hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt, ihre Mutter soll angeblich die bezaubernde Fleur Delacour sein und ihr Vater ein Bill Weasley, verwandt mit dem berühmten Ron Weasley, und diese Henrietta soll die Kinder von Harry Potter als Cousinen haben, na ja, wers glaubt, ach übrigens, ich heiße Benedikt Deláur und ihr?", erzählte der auf einmal sehr redebedürftige Benedikt in einem Atemzug.

Die zwölf sahen den Jungen nicht unbedingt begeistert an, er hatte gerade ihre Verwandtschaft in Zweifel gestellt!

Isi warf ihr langes, rotes Haar nach hinten, stand auf und stellte sich vor Benedikt.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Isi Potter, Tochter von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, meine Zwillingsschwester Isa und meine Zwillingsbrüder James und Sirius Potter sitzen dort. Dir gegenüber sitzen Phiona und Phara Weasley, Töchter von Fred und Alicia Weasley zusammen mit Elias und Elas Weasley, Söhne von George und Angelina Weasley. Dann haben wir noch Katharina Weasley, Tochter von Charlie und Kathrin Weasley, übrigens die Tochter der berühmten Contanzenfamilie, und Henri Weasley, Sohn von Percy und Penelope Weasley. Tja, und du suchst Henrietta Weasley?", der leicht verwirt aussehende Benedikt nickte langsam, „Nun, Henrietta Weasley sitzt links neben dir, in der Tat die Tochter von Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley und so eine Cousine der Kinder von Harry Potter. Noch fragen? Dann wird dir Henrietta sicher _gerne _weiter helfen."

Die Besagte schüttelte sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah den französischen Junge milde lächelnd an.

Der biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ähhh...nein danke, tut mir leid das ich das nicht geglaubt habe. Dann bist du,", er wandte sich Lily zu, die ihn unsicher anguckte, „Sicher Lily Potter, das letzte Kind von Harry und Ginny Potter?", nickend bestätigte sie dies.

Phara sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Woher weißt du das, Benedikt Deláur?"

„Hab ich mal gelesen. Sagt doch bitte Benni zu mir, ich kann den englisch ausgesprochenen Benedikt nicht hören!", er fuhr sich durch die dunkelblonden Haare, ein sicheres Zeichen der Unsicherheit.

Elias grinste, „Klar Alter, willkommen in der Truppe!", und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Erleichtert schlug Benni ein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Und ihr seid sicher, das alles so passieren wird? Ich meine, das kann doch alles auch nur Zufall sein, oder?", fragte Mrs. Weasley verzweifelt.

Lupin wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Es kann nicht mehr Zufall sein, es hat alles seinen Lauf genommen, genauso wie sie sagte!"

Molly sah verzweifelt aus, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Dumbledore sah auf die Uhr, „ Ich und Harry müssen nach Hogwarts, die Kinder kommen gleich an. Ich denke, das wichtigste ist erst einmal, dass wir neue, junge und gute Ordensmitglieder anwerben. Dann warten wir auf das erste Zeichen, lange wird es jetzt wohl nicht mehr dauern...", er seufzte leise und disapparierten mit Harry mittels einem _plopp_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Okay Benni, pass auf. Wir sind alle Gryffindors und setzten uns deshalb an den Tisch dahinten, du musst an den Tisch der Ravenclaws, dass ist der mit den Leuten in blau-bronzenen Uniformen, nicht zu verfehlen...", Sirius Mundwinkel zuckten leicht doch Benedikt schien es nicht zu merken.

Nachdem endlich alle Schüler einen Platz an ihrem Haustisch gefunden hatten, kamen die angehenden Erstklässler hinein mit McGonagall an der Spitze. Direkt hinter ihr ging Lily, sehr selbstbewusst und winkte strahlend ihren Geschwistern zu. Der Hut sang, wie es seid Hunderten von Jahren Tradition ist, sein übliches Lied indem er die Eigenschaften eines jedes Hauses beschreibt.

Dann war McGonagall dran und entrollte ihre Pergamentrolle. „Belar, Amber!" wurde eine **„Gryffindor!" **und die elf beklatschten eifrig ihre neue Hausgenossin. Nach drei Hufflepuffs, jeweils einem Slytherin und Ravenclaw kam sie: „Potter, Lillian!"

Wie schon im Jahr zuvor brandete wieder einiges an Geflüster auf, dass auch die bösen Blicke einer blassen Professor McGonagall nicht nieder machen konnten.

„Die letzte Tochter vom Harry Potter?"

„In welches Haus die wohl kommen wird?"

„Nach Gryffindor natürlich, da war doch ihre ganze Familie!"

„Dann haben wir ja bald wieder ein Dutzend!"

„Aber sie sind doch in verschiedenen Klassen, ich habe auch keine Lust ständig mit meinem kleinen Bruder rumzuhängen!"

„Ach, was ist an denen denn schon normal?"

Ungeachtet von dem Geflüster setzte sich Lily den Hut auf und wartete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jahh, ich habe lange gewartet, bis du wieder kommst. Denn du bist eine wahre „GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauter Applaus schallte auf während Lily sich grinsend zu ihre Schwester Isi setzte. McGonagalls Begeisterung hielt sich anscheinend in Grenzen, sie war noch immer sehr blass.

„Arme McGonagall, es scheint ihr nicht gut zu bekommen. Die gute sollte mal ein bisschen Abstand von Hogwarts nehmen, denke ich!", meinte James grinsend, „Haste aber gut gemacht, Lils! Was hat der Hut denn zu dir gesagt? Zu mir meinte er damals ich hätte _Klugheit _was der sich dabei nur gedacht hat...", das Grinsen wurde nicht gerade kleiner.

„Ach, er meinte ich wäre „eine wahre Gryffindor", ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was er meinte, aber Hauptsache ich bin bei euch!", strahlte Lily weiter, „Aber James, du weißt das ich es **hasse** wenn du mich Lils nennst!"

„Darum mach ich es ja."

„Oh man..." 

KLATSCH, hatte James ein Toastbrot in den wirren Haaren kleben.

Phara klatschte spöttisch in die Hände, Isi lachte auf, „Oh super, Essensschlacht!", und wollte schon zur Torte greifen, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Nun meine Lieben, bevor uns noch weitere Torten um die Ohren fliegen, möchte ein alter Mann gerne noch ein paar Worte an euch bringen. Die Quidditchauswahlspiele finden statt am..."

Es folgten die üblichen Sachen, wie zum Beispiel der Verbot, das sämtliche Produkte vom Weasley's Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen verboten waren, genauso wie der verbotene Wald.

„...und dann wünsche ich euch eine gesegnete Nacht!", beendete Dumbledore seine Rede.

Das Dutzend, welches wieder eines war, saß nicht mehr als zu lange in den gemütlichen, roten Sesseln. Sie probierten nur noch hier und da die neuesten Erfindungen von George und Fred unter großem Gelächter der anderen Schüler aus. Wie zum Beispiel dem Meerschweinchenkartoffelchip A/N fühlt euch an die Szene erinnert, in der Neville plötzlich Federn wuchsen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xx Zur gleichen Zeit, an einem unbekannten Ort... xX 

„Und du bist sichern, dass sie es ist?", fragte eine heisere, aber herrschende Stimme, verdeckt in einem unheimlichen, großen Schatten. Fledermäuse schwirrten über seinem Kopf umher und es hätte dessen Gegenüber nicht gewundert, wenn gleich ein paar Spinnen aus dem Schatten herauskrabbeln, als er mit zittriger Stimme antwortete.

„J- Ja, Herr, es mu- muss **die **sein, ei- eine andere kann es n- nicht sein, d- das würde nicht pas- sen ", an der Stimme konnte man erkennen, das es sich um einen Jungen handeln muss, einem sehr jungem.

„Dann können wir also anfangen. Du wirst ausreichend belohnt werden, keine Angst! Aber nun geh, und pass auf, dass niemand etwas merkt, wir wissen nicht was und wie viel Dumbledore weiß!"

„Ja, Herr."

Man konnte noch sehen, wie die Gestalt im Schatten eine Bewegung machte, dann waren beide, er und der Junge verschwunden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xx Nur etwas späte... xX 

Lily lag in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm der Mädchen, im Schlafsaal der ersten Klasse. Sie teilte ihn sich mit vier anderen Mädchen, Amber Belar, Florentine Thomas, Salana Boot und Marena Finnigan.

Die wirbelten alle noch zwischen Koffer, Bad und Schrank hin und her, aber Lily hatte sich schon hingelegt. Sie hatte leichte Kopfscherzen und fragte sich, ob sie die nächsten sieben Jahre immer die gleichen Fragen zu ihren Eltern beantworten müsste.

Flo und Amber, die waren ziemlich okay, während Salana und Marena eher den Eindruck von zickigen Tratschtanten machten. Die ganze Zeit kicherten sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und guckten zu ihr hinüber, was Lily ziemlich nervig fand.

Noch lange dachte sie über die Worte des Hutes nach. Sie hatten sich in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannt, wie die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter ihr Vater war.

_**Ich habe lange gewartet, bis du wiederkommst. Denn du bist eine wahre Gryffindor!**_

---------------------------

„_Schwarz ist böse, weiß ist gut. _

_Schwarz bedeutet Trauer, weiß bedeutet Fröhlichkeit._

_Wir sind grau und verbinden schwarz mit weiß"_

DZGW III, Kapitel 1 6. Schuljahr 

---------------------------


	13. Der erste Montag, der ist lustig

**12.Kapitel Der erste Montag, der ist lustig...**

Stöhnend klatschte Lily auf ihren neuen Wecker, der munter klingelte. Sie hatte noch überhaupt keine Lust auf zu stehen.

Doch leider war ihr neuer Wecker magisch und verstummte erst, als Lily grummelnd aus dem Bett stieg. Ohne auf ihre aufgeregten Mitschülerinnen zu achten, schlurfte sie lustlos ins Badezimmer und schenkte ihrem Spiegelbild, welches sie verschlafen und mit verquollenen Augen entgegensah, keine Achtung.

So schlecht wie heute hatte Lily schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Ihr ganzer Traum war ein einziger Alptraum doch konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Schnell machte Lily sich fertig und ging dann ihren Mitbewohnerrinnen in Richtung Große Halle nach.

Kurz darauf kam Professor McGonagall zum Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne der Gryffindors. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Lily ihren Plan, und der sorgte nicht gerade für eine Verbesserung ihrer Laune.

Einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke folgte eine weitere Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei im Doppellpack folgte sogleich: Ein Montag wie er im Buche steht, stöhnte Lily innerlich auf, wurde dann aber von McGonagalls strenger Stimme unterbrochen.

„Mr. Weasley, was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun?!"

Elias fuhr erschrocken von dem Buch welches er gerade las, auf: „Ich lese in meinem Schulbuch für Verwandlung, Professor, um für die nächste Stunde perfekt vorbereitet zu sein! Ist das sehr schlimm?", erwiderte er mit einem strahlendem lächeln.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich Ihren Bruder, der glaubt sich alles erlauben zu dürfen, gemeint habe, Mr. Weasley!", schnaubte die Professorin sauer.

Elas, der zuvor vergnügt die platinblonden Haare von Marena in pink mit grellgrünen Strähnchen verwandelt hatte, kopierte das strahlende Lächeln seines Zwillingsbruders.

„Aber Professor, ich vervollständige nur die praktischen Hausaufgaben, die Sie uns als Hausaufgabe über die Ferien aufgegeben haben!"

„Und ich muss sagen, die Verwandlung ist ihm doch sehr gut gelungen, oder Professor?", setzte Elias drauf, der interessiert beobachtete, wie die in Tränen aufgelöste Marena durch den Ausgang in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes stob.

Während McGonagall aussah, als würde sie gleich einem Knallfrosch Konkurrenz machen, ertönte eine vergnügte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Da haben sie wohl recht, Mr. Weasley, ich denke das müsste zehn Punkte für Gryffindor geben, für einen Zweitklässler ist dieser Spruch doch schon recht schwierig, nicht wahr Minerva?"

Die Angesprochene sah ihn entsetzt an: „Sag mal Albus, spinnst du?", kam es aus ihrem Mund heraus.

Der ganze Gryffindortisch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Lily konnte nicht an sich halten und prustete in ihr Müsli. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Reaktion ihres Schulleiters. Die fiel jedoch ziemlich...normal aus.

„Altern ist keine Sünde. Und lass die armen Menschen doch einmal ausreden!", er wandte sich an Elas, „Sie werden heute Abend mit Mr. Filch die Pokale putzen. In den Sommerferien hat sich bedenklich viel Staub im Pokalzimmer breit gemacht...", milde lächelnd sah Dumbledore den entsetzten Elas an und schob McGonagall zum Lehrertisch. („Diesen herrlich schmeckenden Haferbrei kann man sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen, Minerva!")

Lily musste noch immer kichern.

„Selbst schuld, Elas! Aber danke, dass du mich für heute von dieser Zicke befreit hast. Ich muss jetzt zu Verwandlung, nicht das McGonagall mich gleich auseinander nimmt, sie hat bestimmt ne herrlich gute Laune dank euch...", seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie kannte die Sprüche ihrer Cousins und konnte sich denken, dass Marena so schnell nicht wieder auftauchen würde.

Wie Lily betrübt feststellte, hatte sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Verwandlung und ihre eben noch gute Laune schwankte schon wieder bedrohlich Minusgraden entgegen. Sie gesellte sich zu Flo und Amber; die drei waren gerade in eine Unterhaltung über ihre Eltern vertieft („Geil, oder? Unsere Eltern waren alle zusammen in Hogwarts!") als hinter ihnen eine schnarrende Stimme ertönte.

„Ach, wen haben wir denn da, ist es nicht das liebe Potter Kind? Hast du dich schon schön bei den Lehrern eingeschleimt vorhin beim Frühstück, hm?"

Genervt drehte Lily sich um. Da stand ein Junge, strohblonde Haare, eisblaue Augen und ein Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er einen Haufen Mist direkt unter der Nase.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass die alle glücklicherweise Tod sind, würde ich dich direkt für einen Malfoy halten!"

Die umstehenden Schüler zogen scharf die Luft ein, auch die Slytherins machten bedenkliche Gesichter. Seid der Vernichtung Voldemorts galt das Wort Malfoy als Schimpfwort unter der Zauberergesellschaft. Der Junge allerdings grinste überheblich.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, Kleine. Meine Großmutter ist tatsächlich eine Cousine von Lucius Malfoy. Ich heiße Natron Blood."

Wütend wollte Lily was erwidern, aber da kam McGonagall kam um die Ecke gerauscht und in deren Gegenwart wollte sie lieber keinen Streit mit einem Slytherin anfangen...

„Setzten Sie sich!", war McGonagalls knappe Anweisung, „Sie befinden sich hier im Kurs für Verwandlung. Solle irgendeiner es für nötig zu halten, meinen Unterricht zu stören oder sonstiges, darf er gerne meinen Unterricht verlassen, verstanden? Bevor wir mit der Verwandlung materieller Gegenstände anfangen können, schreiben sie bitte dies ab (sie öffnete die Tafel und eine Menge kleingeschriebenes kam zum Vorschein). Solle wieder erwarten irgendeiner vor Ende des Unterrichts fertig sein, soll er schon einmal die beschriebene, grundlegende Handbewegen üben. Am Ende der Stunde kontrolliere ich, wie weit Sie sind, alles klar? Dann beginnen Sie!"

Wenige kleine Seufzer waren zu hören, dann Papiergeraschel und schließlich nur noch Federkratzen. Lily war im Vergleich zu den anderen ziemlich schnell fertig und betrachtete ihr geschriebenes noch einmal zufrieden, dann versank sie mehr oder weniger in Tagträume.

Der Alptraum von heute Nacht ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder fiel ihr ein, wie sie eine dunkle Gestalt über sich gesehen hatte, verrückt lachte und mehrere andere, die kämpften.

„Miss Potter, sind Sie schon fertig mit abschreiben? Dann lassen Sie doch mal die Handbewegung sehen!", weckte eine missgelaunte McGonagall Lily aus ihren Träumen.

„Ähm, natürlich Professor...", murmele sie und linste hektisch auf ihre Aufzeichnungen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Also gut, dann halt aus den Kopf, dachte Lily seufzend und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Automatisch murmele sie eine Zauberformel und die Knöpfe an McGonagalls Umhang verwandelten sich in Käfer. Sprachlos betrachtete diese die Käfer, die auf ihrem Umhang umherkrabbelten. Von den Schülern waren vereinzelnde Lacher zu hören. McGonagall schwang ihren eigenen Zauberstab und die Käfer verwandelten sich wieder zu Knöpfe die sich wie von selbst wieder an den Umhang nähten.

„30 Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Potter. So etwas hab ich noch nie bei einem Erstklässler gesehen. Sie haben nicht nur die schwierige Zauberformel gewusst, sondern auch noch korrekt umgesetzt und das war ein Umkehrspruch! Manche Viertklässler haben schon damit Probleme, einen Käfer in einen Knopf zu verwandeln!"

Lily wurde ungläubig von ihren Klassenkameraden angestarrt. Viele hätten der kleinen, zierlichen Person fast gar nichts zugetraut, obwohl die Körpergröße ja nicht viel über die Zaubergröße aussagen sollte... Doch dann läutete es zum Glück.

„Und als Hausaufgabe werden sie alle diese Handbewegung üben und einen passenden Spruch finden! Wer Probleme damit hat, wird sich an Miss Potter wenden!"

Erleichtert huschte Lily zusammen mit Amber und Flo aus dem Klassenzimmer und die drei begaben sich in Richtung des Klassenzimmers für Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Man, das war ja absolut geil!", begeisterte sich Amber, „Aber ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was wir aufschreiben sollten!"

Florentine grinste anzüglich: „Kein Wunder, wenn man die ganze Zeit nur durchs Fenster starrt und an eine wahrscheinlich ganz gewisse Person denkt..."

Lily kicherte: „Oh, um welche Person geht's hier, lass uns an dein Geheimnis teilhaben, Amber!"

Doch die schmollte gespielt beleidigt.

„Vielleicht sag ich euch etwas, wenn du mir Verwandlung beibringst!"

„Na ja, ich hab eigentlich gar nicht gewusst, was ich da überhaupt mache...war einfach ganz automatisch gekommen", Lily zuckte die Schultern.

Amber und Flo schauten sie ungläubig an, sagten aber auch nichts weiter worüber Lily ganz froh war, sie mochte nicht allzu gern im Mittelpunkt stehen. Bevor sie aber weiter reden konnten, kam Professor Binns auch schon angeflogen. Gelangweilt setzte sich Lily mit ihren beiden Freundinnen in die letzte Reihe und schaute zu ihren Lehrer, sie hielt es nicht für nötig erst Schreibsachen rauszuholen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen.

Binns las mit staubtrockener Stimme die Liste der Schüler durch um festzustellen, das alle da sind um seinem Unterricht zu lauschen. Als letztes...

„Potter, Lily!"

Lily hob, noch immer stark gelangweilt ihren Arm um ihre körperliche Anwesendheit darzustellen. Binns gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich uns musterte sie mit zusammengekniffen Augen von oben bis unten.

„Miss Potter, Sie können mir doch sicher sagen, wer die Elfenaufstände im 11. Jahrhundert beendete, nicht wahr?"

Perplex, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Lily ihn an. Soweit sie wusste, hat Binns noch nie einen Schüler irgendetwas gefragt oder sonstiges. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte wer diese Elfenaufstände beendet hatte. Sie machte den Mund auf, um dies ihrem Lehrer zu sagen, als ihr die Antwort durch den Kopf schoss.

„Die Koboldin Elfriede die Friedliche!"

„Vorzüglich Miss Potter, sehr gut! Nehmen Sie zehn Punkte dafür! Wirklich sehr gut!"

Lily hob die Augenbraun und sah verwirrt zu Flo und Amber die sie aber nur vielsagend angrinsten.

„Klar, Zaubereigeschichte ist total langweilig, nicht wahr Lily?", flüsterte Flo und grinste noch mehr.

Die zuckte nur die Schultern und sah wieder gelangweilt zu Binns rüber, der anfing etwas über die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter zu erzählen. Allerdings in einer so einschläfernden Stimme, dass innerhalb weniger Minuten die ganze Klasse anderweitig beschäftigt wahr. Zum Beispiel, um dringend benötigenden Schlaf nach zu holen, wie in Lilys Fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

„Na Lils, wie läuft dein erste Schultag so?", rief Sirius gut gelaunt durch die Große Halle, als seine Schwester mit ihren neuen Freundinnen eintrat.

Lily schnaubte und warf ihrem Bruder einen entrüsteten Blick zu, setzte sich aber trotzdem zu ihm.

„Och, ganz okay...", murmelte sie nur und schob alle erreichbaren Schüsseln mit Essen zu sich heran, „Aber du _weißt_, dass ich nicht Lils genannt werden möchte!", sagte Lily streng und sah zu ihrem Bruder über die Schüssel mit den Bratkartoffeln hinweg an.

„Wir wollen mal nicht untertreiben!. Sie hat bisher 40 Punkte für Gryffindor geholt, McGonagall mit einem Umkehrspruch sprachlos gemacht und Binns hat ihr Punkte gegeben!", erklärte Flo und schnappte Lily die Bratkartoffeln aus der Hand. Sie hatte sich mit Amber zum Dutzend hinzugesellt.

Sirius und James sahen sie perplex an, und Lily war es schon wieder ziemlich unangenehm. Sie mochte es nicht, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Vor allem nicht für etwas, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie es passieren konnte.

„Binns hat seinen Unterricht unterbrochen um ihr _Punkte _zu geben?", hakte James nach und sein ungläubiger Gesichtsausruck war sicherlich ein Foto wert.

„Und 10 Punkte gegeben", bestätigte Flo.

Lily seufzte und schenkte ihr einen mörderischen Blick.

„Das gibt's nicht!", meinte Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Doch!", wiedersprach Amber ungerührt.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Elias, Elas, Binns ist hat sich in unsere Lily verknallt!"

Lily verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. Gönnerhaft klopfte ihr Amber auf den Rücken und mit tränenden Augen wandte sich Lily an James.

„Wie, bei Atlantis Untergang, kommst du auf diese absolut irrsinnig idiotische Idee?"

„Na, Binns hat noch nie freiwillig seinen hochinteressanten Unterricht unterbrochen und du müsstest die erste seid _Jahrzehnten_ sein, der er Punkte gegeben hat!", verteidigt sich James mit einem diabolischen grinsen.

„Das hat noch nicht mal unsere Hetta geschafft!", beteiligte sich Elas vergnügt am Gespräch.

„Hm?", schreckte Henrietta von _Magische Verwandlungen und wofür sie gut sind _auf.

„Wir redeten gerade darüber, dass Binns sich in Lils verguckt hat, da er ihretwegen seinen höchst interessanten Unterricht unterbrochen hat, nur um ihr Punkte zu geben!", klärte Elias sie kurz auf.

„Dann müsstest du die erste seid 93 Jahren sein, der er Punkte gegeben hat!", murmelte Henrietta leicht abwesend, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, mitleidig Lilys Arm zu tätscheln.

Isi unterhielt sich grad angeregt mit Phiona über ihre diesjährige Quidditchmannschaft.

„...ich denke, dass wir ganz gute Chancen haben werden. Wir brauchen nur einen brauchbaren Hüter. Hast du einen Ahnung wann wir die Liste mit den Schülern von Gonni bekommen? Wir könnten ja vielleicht auch wieder einen Erstklässler nehmen! Hast du nicht vielleicht Lust, Lils?"

„Nö!", erklärte diese kurz und knapp.

„Warum denn nicht? Du spielst doch richtig gut!" 

„Ich mag Quidditch ja auch. Aber ich habe keine Lust, bei jedem Wind und Wetter auf einem Besen zu hocken"

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall mitmachen, Madam Hooch hat mir schon die Einverständniserklärung gegeben!", schmatzte Florentine und bespuckte Henri aus versehen mit einem Stück Bratkartoffel, „Oh, tut mir Leid Henri!", grinste sie.

Amber verdrehte die Augen,„Du bist unmöglich! Wollen wir uns schon mal auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machen? Meine Mum erzählte, Snape soll ein richtiges Ekelpaket sein..."

Amber, Florentine und Lily machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und lästerten vergnügt über Snape und das, was sie über ihn bisher gehört hatten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Als Lily nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek für einen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke Informationen suchte, begegnete sie ihrer Klassenkameradin Mariah Finch-Fletchley, die sie mit großen Augen ansah und fragte, ob Lily jetzt echt mit dem Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei zusammen sei. Lily hatte plötzlich große Lust, ein paar ganz bestimmten Personen etwas anzuhexen...

Am nächsten Morgen wunderten sich viele über die rosa gefärbten Haare der Potterkinder James und Sirius.

**-------------------------------**

James murmelte etwas wie: „Die spinnen, die Franzosen..." 

DZGW I, Kapitel 13 Zurück nach hause

-------------------------------


	14. Zurück nach hause

**13.Kapitel Zurück nach hause**

Gequält schälte sich Henrietta aus ihrem Bett. Sie hatte gerade wirklich sehr schön geschlafen, und jetzt aufzustehen stand ihr nicht wirklich gut zu.

Sie tappte lustlos an ihren Kusinen vorbei – Phiona schrieb den Verwandlungsaufsatz von Isi ab und jammerte dabei lautstark über die Verschwendung von Tinte – und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen.

Keine zehn Minuten später stand sie fix und fertig wieder im Schlafzimmer, die langen roten Haare, ihr ganzer Stolz, glänzten seidig glatt und die Schuluniform konnte keine einzige Falte aufweisen.

Da auch Phiona fertig abgeschrieben hatte und Katharina noch schnell ihre Bluse geordnet hatte, rafften sich die sechs Mädchen auf. Unterwegs holten sie noch Lily mit Florentine und Amber ab und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Missbilligend besah Henrietta den Umhang von Flo, der wirklich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, er war ganz zerknittert und hatte schon mehrere Flicken.

„Sag mal Flo, kannst du dir keinen anderen Umhang anziehen, der hier ist ja ganz schrecklich alt!", sagte sie.

„He, Hetta, keep cool", bemerkte Phara, die hinter ihr ging und auch Henriettas Bemerkung mitgehört hatte.

„Das ist der alte Umhang von meiner Mum, schau mal, da mussten wir das Hufflepuffzeichen abtrennen!", erläuterte Flo unbeeindruckt.

„Warum trägst du den alten Schulumhang deiner Mutter?", grummelte Lily schlecht gelaunt. Sie war ganz eindeutig ein Morgenmuffel.

„Weil ich dann etwas habe, dass mich an sie erinnert!", verteidigte Florentine sich und biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie die Tür zur Großen Halle aufstieß und zielstrebig den Gryffindortisch anvisierte.

„Wer war denn eigentlich deine Mum noch einmal? Hattet ihr nicht mal darüber geredet, dass unsere Eltern sich alle kannten?", fragte Isa und setzte sich gegenüber von den Jungs des Dutzends, die sich (mal wieder) über diverse Quidditchmannschaften stritten. Eine Diskussion, an der ihre Zwillingsschwester sich nur zu gerne dran beteiligte.

Florentine blickte lange Zeit auf den Teller vor sich, dann sah sie in die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen.

„Susan Thomas", sagte sie dann leise.

Henry sah von seinem Tagespropheten auf.

„Susan Thomas? Geborenen Bones? Die von ehemaligen Todessern drei Jahre nach Voldemorts...", alle nicht Potters und nicht Weasleys in der näheren Umgebung zuckten zusammen – sie zuckten noch immer zusammen! -, „...- Voldemorts Untergang ermordet wurde? Die Nichte von Amelia Bones?", fragte er interessiert, aber sein Blick wurde mitfühlend, als sie nickte.

„Tut mir leid!", murmelte Henrietta entschuldigend, das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Muss es dir nicht, ist schon okay, ich erinnere mich auch noch kaum an sie, aber...ich glaube nicht, dass sie einfach so von Todessern angegriffen wurde!", erklärte Flo und schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.

„Aber Augenzeugen konnten das bezeugen, und etwas anderes konnte nie rausgefunden werden!", erinnerte sich Henri an alte, sehr alte Tagesprophetausgaben.

„Weder Mum noch Dad hatten etwas getan um sie zu verärgern! Sie hatten einfach keinen Grund!"

„Aber...", Henri stoppte nach einem gefährlichen Blick seitens Lily, die schnell aufhüpfte.

„Kommt, Mädels, wir müssen runter in die Kerker zu Snape!"

Sirius blickte den drei Mädchen hinterher, bis sie aus dem Eingangsportal verschwanden, dann wandte er sich um blickte verschwörerisch zu den anderen.

„Welchen Streich wollen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr machen? Den, den wir uns für letztes Jahr überlegt hatten, den an unserem Feiertag oder..."

Henrietta stöhnte lautlos auf. Sirius hatte mal wieder nichts andere im Kopf als Streiche! Doch er kam mit seiner Erläuterung nicht weiter, denn eine einzelne Eule kam in die Große Halle geflogen. Henrietta runzelte kurz die Stirn und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, dann flog die kleine Eule zu ihr hinunter und sie kannte, dass es sich hierbei um ihre eigene Eule handelte.

„Nási, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie verdutzt ihr Tier und warf sich die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht (um einige Blicke männlicher Wesen jeglichen Alters auf sich zu ziehen). Sie nahm den Brief, entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen. Nási schuhute leise, wandte sich mit Hingabe an die restlichen Bratkartoffeln von Amber.

Unbemerkt von den anderen warf Katharina einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Onkel Harry las mit ernstem Blick ein Stück Pergament und Onkel Albus flüsterte ernst mit McGonagall. Irgendwie hatte Katharina das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas momentan nicht gerade so lief, wie es sollte... Sie sah erst wieder auf, als sie Elias besorgte Stimme hörte.

_Liebe Henrietta,_

_leider müssen wir dir mitteilen, dass Grandpére Pierre verstorben ist. _

_Da deine Mutter die letzte direkte Delacour-Nachfahrin ist, erbt sie den Delacour Palast sowie einige anderen materielle Sachen von hohem Wert._

_Wir werden nach Frankreich ziehen, Schatz, direkt nach diesem Hogwartschuljahr. Deine Anmeldung für Beauxbaton ist bereits durchlaufen..._

„Hetta, was ist denn los?"

Leise Tränen fanden den Weg von Henriettas dunkelbraunen Augen hinunter auf ihre Wangen und sie war elfenbeinfarben weiß. Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf den Brief.

„Grandpére ist gestorben", flüsterte sie leise.

Betroffen sahen die anderen sie an. Mr. und Mrs. Delacour lebten auch nach der Hochzeit ihrer ältesten Tochter weiterhin in Frankreich, da Mr. Delacour ein wichtiger Beamte im französischen Ministerium war. Aber auch in Frankreich wüteten schon Todesser und Mrs. Delacour überlebte den Krieg nicht, ebenso fiel Gabrielle zu Voldemorts Todesopfern. Henrietta hatte ihre Grandmère nie kennen gelernt und ihren Grandpére nicht oft besuchen können. Schweigend nahm Katharina Henrietta in den Arm.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles...", schluchzte Henrietta leise, „Mum und Dad sagen, wir müssen wegziehen..."

„Also, den Streich, den wir letztes Jahr machen wollten!" stellte Sirius fest, Isis warnender Blick kam zu spät.

Wütend, mit verweinten Augen sah Henrietta ihn an. Sie war sehr traurig über den unerwarteten Tod ihres Großvaters, und Sirius unsensible Kommentare konnte sie gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Verdammt, mein Großvater ist tot und du denkst nur an daran, was du anstellen kannst, Sirius Harry Potter!", schrie sie und lief aus der Halle.

„Hetta, warte!", rief Isi und rannte mit Katharina hinter ihr her.

„Sirius, du bist ein verdammter Trottel", seufzte Phiona.

„Die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels!", bemerkte Phara trocken.

Sirius wollte gerade protestieren, als Benni vom Ravenclawtisch rüber kam.

„Was guckt ihr denn alle so bedrückt?", fragte er gut gelaunt. Isas tötenden Blick schien er nicht zu bemerken, „Man könnte ja meinen, es wäre jemand gestorben. Da fällt mir ein, steht in eurer Zeitung etwas über den Tod von dem französischem Abteilungsleiter Delacour? Der ist...", weiter kam er nicht.

„Der ist Henriettas Großvater und sie hat eben die Nachricht bekommen, was passiert ist!", unterbrach Phiona ihn, „Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Ach, das steht in der französischen Tageszeitung, ich hab noch immer das Abo. Und der Delacour ist wirklich ihr Grandpére?"

Phara stöhnte lautlos auf.

James murmelte etwas wie: „Die spinnen, die Franzosen..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta hatte sich in den Schlafsaal geflüchtet, und weinte stumm, während Katharina und Isi ergebnislos versuchten, sie zu trösten.

„Hey komm schon, du weißt doch, Sirius kann mit so etwas nicht umgehen, den sollte man einfach ausblenden!", sagte Isi sanft.

Henrietta lächelte und heulte zugleich.

„Aber, ich will nicht weg!"

„Ach, was ist denn so schlimm daran wenn ihr woanders hinzieht? Dann kommt ihr wenigstens aus diesem komischen Haus raus...", murmelte Katharina.

Hier wäre zu erwähnen, dass Bill und Fleur ihr Haus kauften, kurz nachdem sie geheiratete hatten und es war nicht gerade das beste. Es wimmelte dort nur so von magischen Biestern die einem das Leben erschwerten. Auch nachdem die beiden genug Geld hatten, wollten sie das Haus nicht mehr weggeben und es war auch kaum fünf Minuten Fußmarsch vom Fuchsbau entfernt.

„Woanders? Die wollen nach Frankreich ziehen! Mum hat den verdammten Delacour - Palast geerbt und will da jetzt hin, sonst wird es an entfernte Verwandten von uns weitervererbt und das möchte sie nicht!"

„Das ist verständlich. Dann verbringst du deine Ferien eben in Frankreich, das ist doch kein Weltuntergang! Du warst doch auch immer so begeistert, wenn du Pierre dort besucht hattest!"

„Sie, sie schreiben, das Beauxbaton schon zugestimmt hat, dass ich ab nächsten Sommer auf deren Akademie gehen kann."

„Oh", da wusste Isi auch nichts mehr zu erwidern.

„Ihr seht, ich muss zurück nach Frankreich!"

„Wieso zurück? Du warst da doch nie zu hause!"

„Weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich aber immer das Gefühl, dass ich erst zu hause bin, wenn ich in Frankreich bin...", Henriettas Tränen waren getrocknet und der erste Schock einigermaßen verdaut. Und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, freute sie sich schon auf Frankreich und seine Sprache.

Außerdem, dieses Jahr würde das Finale der Quidditch-WM ganz in der Nähe ihres neuen zu Hauses statt finden, da würde sich doch sicher etwas ergeben...?

Aber, trotz allem, schmerzte der Gedanke, weg von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden für immer gerissen zu werden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily erfuhr nach ihrer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, die einfach schrecklich war, obwohl sie eigentlich ganz gut im Tränke brauen war, von Henriettas missglückten Familienzustand. Aber auch sie wusste nicht, wie sie trösten konnte. Keiner sah auf als sich das Portrait öffnete und Lily wandte ihren Blick von der traurigen Henrietta erst ab, als jemand an ihrem Umhang zupfte.

Sie wandte sich um und erkannte Konstantin Finnigan, ein Drittklässler den sie schon gut aus Marenas schwärmerischen Geschichten kannte. Er drückte ihr eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand.

„Ich soll dir das von einem Benedikt Deláur geben", murmelte er und ging zu seinen Freunden, die ihn misstrauisch anguckten.

Leise seufzend entrollte Lily das Pergament und fing an zu lesen. Sie wurde blass und zischte leise.

„Hey, seht mal her!", murmelte sie so, dass Henrietta sie nicht hörte.

„Was ist los Lils, ein Problem das nur mit geschwisterlicher Hilfe zu lösen ist?", fragte Sirius. Lilys mörderischen Blick überging er geflissentlich.

„Seht euch das hier mal an, das ist ein Ausschnitt der französischen Tagezeitung von Benni!", flüsterte sie und hielt ihnen den das Pergament hin, die Überschrift fiel dick und fett ins Auge.

„Ähm, Lils, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir können wir nicht hunderter von verschiedenen Sprachen!" erklärte Elias.

Lily grummelte leise: **„Abteilungsleiter Pierre Delacour wurde ermordet!", **übersetzte sie.


	15. All die fröhlichen Kessel

_Mir ist grad aufgefallen,dass ich nächste Woche gar kein Update machen kann xD...darum kommts jetzt schon! Danke wieder an:_

**_ga-4-ever_**

**_fanjana_**

**_Little Lion_**

**_Berserkgorilla_**

_Im übrigen gibts jetzt eine Homepage von mir für meine FF's. Ist noch lange nicht fertig, wird aber täglich erneuert: http://blutigebaronin.oyla24.de _

_R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**14. Kapitel All die fröhlichen Kessel**

„_Aaaal die frööööööhlichen Keeeeeeeesseeeeeeeeeeeelllll", _erscholl es aus dem magischem Radio.

Mrs. Weasley bereitete den Weihnachtsbraten vor und stritt sich lautstark mit ihrem Sohn Bill. Fleur saß am Küchentisch und weinte stumme Tränen.

„Aber ihr müsst doch nicht gleich ganz nach Frankreich ziehen!", rief Mrs. Weasley beinahe schon hysterisch.

„Mum, du weißt warum wir das machen! Gerade du würdest uns doch nachher in den Ohren legen, wenn etwas passiert! Du würdest doch dann sagen, wir hätten wegziehen sollen!"

„Aber denk doch mal an die Kinder! Lass Henrietta doch wenigstens in Hogwarts bleiben! Warum muss sie denn mitten in ihrer Ausbildung auf einmal in ein fremdes Land mit einer fremden Sprache? Die Armen sind doch noch gar nicht richtig mit sich und den Tod von Bea fertig geworden! Und ihr müsst sie dann einfach trennen!"

„Frankreich ist für Henrietta nicht fremd und französisch beherrscht sie mindestens genauso gut wie englisch! Wir werden nach Frankreich ziehen und damit basta!", jetzt schrie auch der sonst so beherrschte Bill.

„Ich bin deine Mutter! Wie sprichst du denn mit mir? Ich will doch nur das beste für euch!"

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann lass uns in Frieden gehen! Komm, Schatz, gehen wir in den Salon!", Bill legte seinen Arm um seine schluchzende Frau und führte sie hinaus.

Mrs. Weasleys Knurren hätte einem Werwolf Konkurrenz gemacht, aber sie beherrschte sich und schepperte dafür lauter als nötig mit dem Kochgeschirr.

XxxX

„Sie haben endlich aufgehört!", seufzte Katharina erleichtert. Sie war zusammen mit den anderen ‚Kindern' auf den Dachboden verbannt worden, nur Chantal durfte im Wohnzimmer bleiben um auf Claire und Leandra aufpassen. Sie war von dieser Aufgabe total hingerissen. Und sogar dort, auf dem Dachboden, konnte man die lautem Stimmen der Streitenden hören.

„Warum müssen sie sich denn ausgerechnet heute über den Umzug streiten?", jammerte Henrietta.

Katharina betrachtete unbemerkt von den anderen ihre Kusine. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich unheimlich darüber freute, nach Frankreich zu gehen, aber gleichzeitig schien sie ziemlich traurig zu sein. Katharina konnte die verschiedenen Gefühle deutlich spüren. Auch nahm sie die traurigen Gefühle ihrer Großmutter und die aufgebrachten ihres Onkels wahr.

Ja, es stimmte. Katharina konnte die verschiedenen Gefühle und Stimmungen ihrer Mitmenschen fühlen, ertasten. Niemand wusste es, und sie selbst konnte es auch erst seid einem knappen Jahr wirklich gezielt einsetzten. Woher es kam, konnte auch sie nicht sagen, aber es war manchmal recht nützlich...

Vor allem, als sie mit Onkel Harry über die Schlagzeile der französischen Tageszeitung reden wollten.

Flashback

Zunächst war Onkel Harry ziemlich überrascht, als sie eintraten, dann fühlte sie eine deutlich Anspannung, obwohl er so tat, als wäre nichts.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er falsch gut gelaunt und ließ seinen Blick über die elf schweifen.

Dass Henrietta nicht dabei war, schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu überraschen, aber als Phiona den Zeitungsausschnitt von Benedikt auf den Tisch knallte, konnte man für einen kurzen sogar seine Überraschung sehen. Onkel Harry bemühte sich sichtlich, sein Lächeln zu bewahren, was ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht gelang.

„Seid wann könnt ihr denn französisch?", versuchte er abzulenken.

Phiona warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, und nicht nur Katharina spürte, dass sie kurz vorm Platzen war.

„Willst du uns verkohlen? Du weißt genau, dass Hetta französisch als zweite Muttersprache beherrscht!"

Jetzt war ihr Onkel deutlich erschrocken, auch wenn er seine Maske hielt, konnte man dies an seinen Worten erkennen.

„Henrietta weiß, was wirklich passiert ist?"

Ein Schwall triumphaler Gefühle überschwamm Katharina, aber sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig verschließen, kriegte aber noch mit, dass ihr Onkel ziemlich sauer war.

„Nein!", sagte Phara zynisch.

„Lily war so nett es uns zu erzählen. Hetta hat ihr französisch beigebracht als Lily das Bett hüten musste, wie sie vom Besen gefallen war!", vervollständigte Zwillingsschwester Phiona trocken.

„Es ist also war, was hier steht? Pierre wurde tatsächlich ermordet und keiner weiß warum?", brachte Henri es auf den Punkt.

Langsam öffnete Katharina sich wieder und tastete sich an Harry heran. Sie spürte Angst, Unsicherheit, Verfluchungen und wunderte sich über die Zwiespältigkeit ihres Onkels.

Dieser nickte gerade erschlagen.

„Aber du und Onkel Albus, ihr wisst es, nicht wahr?", kam es von Sirius.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe gerade keine Zeit, mich mit euch über diesen Unsinn zu unterhalten, ich muss diese Stapel von Hausaufgaben bis morgen korrigiert haben!", der Zaunpfahl winkte wie wild nach draußen.

Katharina merkte, dass Harry sich jetzt wieder voll unter Kontrolle hatte und aus ihm nichts mehr herauszukriegen war.

Sie nickte den anderen zu und sie verschwanden durch den Eingang.

„Gute Nacht, Dad!", rief Lily noch anscheinend fröhlich, trübte diese Erscheinung jedoch mit einem eindeutig zu lautem Knallen der Tür.

Kathrina grinste, spürte sie doch die deutliche Erleichterung ihres Onkels, zuckte dann aber zusammen, da ihre Verbindung plötzlich abbrach. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich wieder heran, aber in den Räumen vom Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war keiner mehr. Harry musste disappariert sein.

Flashback - Ende

Von einem tiefen Seufzer seitens Henrietta wurde sie wieder in die Gegenwarts gerissen.

„Wisst ihr noch, wir haben uns doch geschworen, wenn wir unseren Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht haben, dass wir dann mit einem ganz großen Knaller gehen werden. Damit man sich noch möglichst lange an uns erinnert...Wir hatten schon so viele Pläne dafür gemacht! Und jetzt wird sich an die kleine Zweitklässlerin aus Gryffindor, die auf einmal nicht mehr da war, keiner mehr erinnern!"

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Katharina kicherte leise, in Lily rumorte es gerade, wie sie sich in diesen Streich mit einplanen könnte: „Vergiss das lieber ganz schnell wieder, Lils!"

„Wir wollten Flitwick lange Beine anhexen, Snape die Hölle heiß machen...", Henrietta sinnierte ohne auf die beiden zu achten, weiter.

„Mensch! Das ist es! Ich weiß jetzt, was wir für einen Streich machen!", Sirius grinste heimtückisch.

Katharina verstand jetzt nicht ganz die Stimmung ihres Cousin, er war erleichtert, schadenfroh...und auch ein bisschen wehleidig. Darum hielt sie Phiona auch zurück, als diese Sirius anfauchen wollte. Der sah grinsend in die Runde.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie Hetta sich gleichzeitig beliebt und unvergesslich in Hogwarts machen kann!"

Da er nur irritierte Blicke zugeworfen bekam, holte er seufzend weiter aus.

„Also, sie hat doch noch diese alten Wettschulden...es war eine magische Wette, also kann sie sich nicht davor drücken, diese an unserer Lieblingsfledermaus einzutauschen!"

Beifallheischend sah er die anderen an. James nickte seinem Bruder grinsend zu, er hatte sofort kapiert was er meinte. Isa sah eher ein wenig entsetzt aus.

„Das können wir nicht machen! Wir könnten von der Schule fliegen, außerdem, wie sollen wir das den schaffen?"

„Ich dachte da so an einen kleinen Ausflug in die Bibliothek..."

„Stopp! Erst mal Hetta, bist du bereit, deine Schulden einzulösen?"

Sie nickte ergeben auf James' Frage, und so rückten die Zwölf zu einem Kreis zusammen und planten...


	16. Schicksalhafter 14,Februar

_So, da bin ich wieder. Bevor ich in knapp 2 Wochen in meinen dreiwöchigen Urlaub fahre, schaue ich, dass ich noch 2 Kapitel hochlade...was ihr sicherlich mit ein paar mehr Reviews beschleunigen könntet ;-)_

_Mein Dank geht wieder an_

_**ga-4-ever**_

_**Berserkgorilla**_

_**fanjana**_

_http://blutigebaronin.oyla24.de__ +noch mal drauf hinweis +hüstel++_

* * *

**15.Kapitel Schicksalhafter 14.Februar**

„Verdammt, Sirius, pass doch auf! Filchs altersschwaches Katzenvieh ist hinter uns!", zischte James.

„Tschuldigung", grummelte Sirius und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Er hatte sich im Dunklen an eine der alten Ritterrüstungen gestoßen und jetzt trat die Befürchtung auf, dass Filch von dem Geschepper aufmerksam gemacht wurde.

„Nichts passiert. Mrs. Norris geht Richtung zweiten Stock und Filch bleibt an seinem Bewachungsposten am Gryffindorturm!", flüsterte Isi. Sie und Isa waren dafür zuständig die Karte der Rumreiber im Auge zu behalten, während James und Sirius im stockdunklem den Weg zu der Bibliothek suchten.

„Na endlich!", seufzte Isa als sie an der Bibliothek ankamen, streifte den magisch vergrößerten Tarnumhang von sich und huschte mit den anderen zur verbotenen Abteilung rüber.

„Okay, ihr wisst, welches Buch wir haben müssen?", allgemeines Nicken folgte und alle huschten durch den Gang der verbotenen Abteilung, mal hier und da ein Buch rausziehend.

„Ich hab es!", jubelte Sirius plötzlich lautstark.

„Pst!", kam es prompt von den drei anderen.

„Hast du das gehört, Chris? Da muss jemand in der verbotenen Abteilung sein!"

„Mist, die Schulsprecher! Los, unter den Umhang!", zischte Isi, schnappte sich Buch und Karte und warf im letzten Moment den Umhang um sich und ihre Geschwister. Das Schulsprecherpaar schaute misstrauisch in den Gang hinein.

„Hier ist niemand! Du musst dich getäuscht haben, Marie", und die beiden zogen wieder ab.

„Glück gehabt! Jetzt schnell weg hier, sonst kommt auch noch Filch her!", flüsterte James und so schnell wie möglich gingen sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Filch ist immer noch da!", keuchte Isi, sie waren alle ziemlich außer Atem. Abrupt blieb James stehen, sie versteckten sich in einer Nische, ungefähr zweihundert Meter vom Hausmeister entfernt.

„Sind Elias und Elas da?"

„Ja, sie stehen fast direkt neben Filch"

Sirius kramte einen Spiegel aus seiner Tasche und flüsterte: „Elias!"

Prompt erschein dessen Kopf im Spiegel.

„Den Zweiwegspiegeln sei Dank!", murmelte Isa ungeachtet von den anderen.

„Elias, wir sind jetzt ungefähr zweihundert Meter auf der anderen Seite von Filch entfernt! Lenkt ihn wie besprochen ab und kommt dann so schnell wie möglich rein!"

„Okay!", der Spiegel-Elias nickte.

Auf der Karte konnten die vier sehen, wie sich Elias und Elas ein wenig Richtung des benachbarten Korridor entfernten und am Anfang des Ganges stehen blieben.

„Los!", zischte Isi und sie liefen lautlos näher an Filch ran, blieben dann direkt vor der fetten Dame stehen, die missbilligend auf Filch guckte, denn leise Schnarchgeräusche kamen von ihm. Isa gluckste leise.

BUMM

Filch schreckte auf und rannte so schnell wie es für ihn möglich war zur Lärmquelle hin.

„Na wartet, ihr kleinen Biester! Versucht gar nicht erst zu entkommen!", kreischte er lauthals.

Kaum war er um dich Ecke, rissen sich die vier den Tarnumhang von den Köpfen. Verwirrt sah die fette Dame sie an und wollte Schimpftirade loslassen, doch Isis geflüstertes „Löwenmut!" kam und sie musste aufklappen. Schnell stolperten die vier rein, direkt in die Arme von Phiona. Auch die anderen fünf sahen sie gespannt an.

„Hat's geklappt?", fragte Katharina. Doch zu einer Antwort kamen sie nicht, denn Elias und Elas kamen prustend hinein gefallen.

„Filch sieht aus wie ein übergroßes Radieschen, als er sah das überhaupt nichts zu sehen war!" lachte Elas.

„Diese Bluffknaller Deluxe sind einfach klasse! Gut das wir von Dad immer die ersten Prototypen ihrer Erfindungen bekommen!", strahlte Phara.

Katharina verdrehte die Augen und seufzte lautlos.

„Habt ihr denn jetzt das Buch gefunden?", fragte sie erneut.

„Klaro, Kusinchen!", Sirius zog mit einer überheblichen Geste das Buch aus seinem Umhang und legte es auf einen Tisch.

„Wollen wir mal sehen...", Isa, die von ihnen am besten in Zaubertränke war, schlug das Buch auf und suchte nach der richtigen Seite, „Da haben wir es ja: Das ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, das Portrait wurde aufgeschlagen und das Dutzend fuhr herum, Lily versteckte das Buch noch schnell unter ihrem Umhang. Eine sauer und übermüdet aussehende McGonagall und ein wutschnaubender Filch standen nichts gutes verheißendes vor ihnen.

„Da sehen Sie, Professor! Das waren die Übeltäter, ganz sicher! Kaum aus den Ferien zurück, schon nichts anderes als Unsinn im Kopf! Oh, ich werde...", kreischte Filch, aber McGonagall brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Was machen Sie noch hier? Es ist Mitternacht, Sie sollten im Bett liegen und schlafen!"

Schnell wechselte das Dutzend einen Blick, sie hatten sich etwas zurechtgelegt, für den Fall aller Fälle. Henri seufzte leise.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, wir konnten nicht schlafen, sie wissen schon...", er schaffte es ohne Mühe, eine trauernde Miene aufzulegen.

McGonagalls Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

„Natürlich Mr. Weasley, schon gut. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Sie können sich bei Madam Pomfrey auch einen Schlaftrank abholen, sagen Sie ihr, ich hätte es erlaubt!", sagte sie mitleidig und scheuchte Filch hinaus.

„Danke, Bea!", murmelte Henri leise. Die anderen sahen leicht bedrückt aus, doch schließlich holte Lily wieder das Buch aus ihrem Umhang, schlug es auf die richtige Seite auf und hielt es Isa vor die Nase. Die zuckte zusammen und ihre Augen huschten über die Zaubertrankanweisungen.

„Ich würde sagen, so alles in allem brauchen wir ungefähr vier Wochen!", erklärte sie schließlich.

Phiona nickte.

„Super, dann lass uns schnell anfangen, dann werden wir vielleicht sogar rechtzeitig fertig und Dad und Onkel Harry gewinnen ihre Wette!", ihre Augen blitzten auf.

„Am besten, wir machen ihn im Schlafsaal der Jungs, sie kommen zu uns ja schlecht rein!", grinste Katharina und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wir müssen Onkel Remus unbedingt noch mal nach dem Tunnel zu den Mädchenschlafsälen fragen! Er meinte doch, Opa hätte den in seiner Schulzeit mal durch Zufall gefunden!", murmelte James noch zu Sirius.

Oben angekommen sah Isa sich leicht pikiert um: „Wo sollen wir hier denn den Trank brauen? Hier sieht es ja aus wie in Kreachers Rumpelbude!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Prompt flogen alle Klamotten, Essensreste und Quidditchzeitschriften, die im Umkreis vom einzigen Fenster lagen, weg. Stadtessen erschien ein kleiner Kessel unter dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte und mehrere Zaubertrankzutaten.

„Zufrieden?"

„Na ja, man sollte die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben...", Isa stakste zum Kessel, warf gleich zu Beginn ein Kraut rein und gab ihrer Zwillingsschwester eine Alraunenwurzel zum schneiden.

Stumm sahen die anderen ihnen zu, bis Henrietta mitten in die Stille hinein sagte: „Das ist ja schon gar kein Streich mehr, dass ist ein Komplott!"

„Na und? Wer meinst du, wird Snape schon groß vermissen, Hettilein?"

„Wir könnten von der Schule verwiesen werden, Sirilein!"

Sirius tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Onkel Albus würde uns nie von Hogwarts abweisen, dafür sind unsere Noten viel zu gut. Außerdem müsste er doch auch ein Fünkchen von Humor und Anstand haben!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knapp vier Wochen später stand Isa, mit den elf anderen im Rücken, vor dem Kessel.

„Er ist fertig!" verkündete sie stolz, füllte etwas von der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit mit rosa Stich in ein kleines Flakon und drückte es Henrietta in die Hand.

„Morgen Mittag, nach unserer Zaubertrankstunde, wirst du ihn auftragen und Snape in ein kleines Gespräch verwickeln...", Sirius grinste diabolisch.

„Und was ist, wenn es nicht klappt und Snape immun dagegen ist? Zutrauen würde ich es ihm ja...", fragte diese mit einem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer, den Isa gleich zu vernichten wusste.

„Der Trank ist extra stark und wenn du deine Reize richtig einzuspielen weißt, wird es schon klappen! Und keine Angst, wir sorgen dafür, dass nichts schlimmes passiert, Hetta!", fügte sie noch sanft hinzu. Denn deren Gesicht hat eine leicht ängstliche Form angenommen.

„Okay...", Henrietta seufzte und nickte ergeben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nächster Morgen, oder eigentlich Mittag. In der letzten Schulstunde an diesem, ziemlich schönen, Februarfreitag, hatten die elf Zaubertränke. Snape war mies drauf, wie immer, hielt sich bei den Gryffindors aber wenigstens mit großem Punktabzug zurück. Ein hoffentlich gutes Zeichen, wie Henrietta stark hoffte und betete, dass alles gut gehen würde, als es klingelte. Rasch nahm sie die kleine Flasche, die Isa ihr gestern gegeben hatte und sprühte es sich großzügig auf. Mit einem Blick auf ihre Verwandten, die als letzte aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, nahm sie ein Stück Pergament in die Hand und schwebte zum Pult rüber, an dem Snape gerade über eine Arbeit gebeugt war.

„Professor Snape?", flötete sie.

„Was, bei Merlins Namen, wollen Sie noch, Weasley?"

„Nun, ich hätte da noch eine Frage bezüglich ihrer Notizen zu meiner Zaubertrankhausaufgabe!", erklärte Hetta, schenkte Snape einen Augenaufschlag mit Veelalächeln, schob ihr Pergament vor seine Nase und begann weitläufig Zitate aus ihren Hausaufgaben vorzutragen und dazu Snapes Notizen (oder auch hämische Bemerkungen) zu erläutern und warf ihr langes, rotes, seidig glänzendes Haar nach hinten.

Mit sauertöpfischem [ A/N oh, ich liebe dieses Wort [B/N stimmt...das Wort ist toll! Gesichtsausdruck hörte Severus ihr zu. Er hasste es, sich mit Schülern in irgendeiner Weise auseinander zu setzten. Er beugte sich noch etwas vor, um das Geschriebene besser lesen zu können, als er den Geruch wahrnahm, der von der Weasley ausging. Dieser wunderschöne, süßliche Geruch, vernebelte ihm geradezu die Sinne, die sie mit ihrer doch so lieblichen Stimme vortrug.

„Professor, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sir?", fragte sie ihn mit künstlich besorgter Stimme.

Severus zuckte zusammen. „Natürlich, Weasley, machen Sie weiter, ich wollte heute noch einmal zu Bett gehen!", herrschte er sie an. _Himmel, Severus, reiß sich zusammen, es ist Weasley und kein verdammter Engel oder so! _dachte er noch, doch zog ihn dann der süßliche Geruch wieder in die Nase. _Dieses Lächeln!_ innerlich seufzte er schwer auf und zwang sich mit all seiner restlichen Beherrschung dazu, weiter zuzuhören. Als sie ihm aber wieder ein berühmtes Veelalächeln zuwarf, klappten all seine Schutzschilde runter.

„Miss Weasley, dies ist ja alles ganz interessant, aber wollen wir uns nicht anderen...Sachen zuwenden?", fragte er mit samtiger Stimme, und als dieser...Engel ihn nur weiterhin unschuldig anlächelte, war es um ihn geschehen. [B/N SEVERUS! Beherrsch Dich!! Es ist deine Schülerin!! Okay, das konnte ich mir gerade nicht verkneifen [A/N +fg+ Ihr passt gut zusammen...

Henrietta war angewidert, als sich diese übergroße Fledermaus über sie beugte und sanft, aber bestimmt an die kalte Kellerwand drückte. Sie hielt den Atem an und verzog das Gesicht, als Snapes fettige Harre ihr ins Gesicht vielen. Plötzlich war ein klirrendes Geräusch zu hören, das abgemachte Zeichen vom Dutzend. Tief holte Henrietta Luft, dann fing sie an zu schreien.

„Professor Snape, lassen Sie mich sofort los! HILFE!"

Prompt flog die Kerkertür auf und eine scheinbar entsetzte McGonagall stand dort wie ein Racheengel, zusammen mit Professor Flitwick, der überrascht aufquiekte und hinter ihrem Rücken lugten elf ganz bestimmte Personen hervor.

„Severus, lass das Mädchen los! SOFORT!", rief Gonagall und zerrte besagte Person von Henrietta weg, „Sie werden mit Filius sofort zum Direktor gehen! Und ihr (sie wendete sich an das Dutzend) werdet mit in mein Büro kommen und mir ersteinmal alles erklären!", ihre Stimme ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu und Flitwick ließ einen verwirrten Snape, in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro, vor sich her schweben.

Das Dutzend folgte McGonagall in ihr Büro, nahmen sich welche von den angebotenen Ingwerkeksen und Hetta berichtete, leicht abgewandelt, was sich in Snapes Kerker ereignet hatte. Ihr schauspielerisches Talent war sehr gut und McGonagall schien keine Zweifel an der Geschichte zu haben.

„Nun gut. Wir werden jetzt zu Albus gehen und die Nachfolgen besprechen. Folgt mir!", und eine kleine Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Schuldirektor. Dort angekommen musterte der Professor die zwölf über seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Nun, ich will euch keinen Hehl daraus machen, Professor Snape war zu keiner Aussage fähig, er stammelte die ganze Zeit nur etwas von einem rothaarigem Engel!", leicht amüsiert schielte er zu Henrietta rüber, die darauf aber keine Regung zeigte. Innerlich wappnete sie sich darauf, was jetzt wohl kommen möge. „Aber ich denke, sobald wir ihn aus diesem Zustand holen können, wird er nach diesem Vorfall wohl nicht mehr in Hogwarts residieren wollen. Ihr könnt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und noch etwas für die Prüfungen lernen, nicht das ihr dies benötigt, würde ich meinen...", mit einem Zwinkern entließ Dumbledore seine Patenkinder. Erst als diese schon kurz vor der Tür waren, viel Dumbledore noch etwas ein. „Madame Pince erwähnte heute morgen mir gegenüber, ein bestimmtes Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung, _Höchst potente Liebestränke und Zauber_, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, verschwunden sei und knapp vier Wochen später wieder aufgetaucht sei. Ihr könnt dazu nicht zufälligerweise etwas sagen, oder?"

James drehte sich noch einmal um: „Seite einhundertfünfundachtzig, Onkel Albus. Da findet ihr auch den Gegentrank. Schönes Wochenende noch, Professoren!", und die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro fiel zu, doch konnten es die zwölf nicht lassen, noch ein wenig zu lauschen.

„Ich befürchte, meine Lieben, ihr seid mir jeder fünf Galleonen schuldig!", vergnügte sich ihr Patenonkel.

„Reib es uns nicht noch auf die Nase, Albus! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es die Kinder schaffen, Snape noch dieses Schuljahr loszuwerden!", hörte man von einer scheinbar angesäuerten Professor McGonagall.

„Und dann auch noch an diesem Tag! Welch ein schicksalhafter vierzehnter Februar!", quiekte Flitwick äußerst überrascht.

* * *

--------------------------- 

_Hogwarts – freue dich, es beginnt._

_Hogwarts – freue dich, Bella beginnt._

_Freue dich Hogwarts, auf tausende singende Weihnachtskungeln!_

DZGW I, Kapitelnummer nicht bekannt, 1.Dezember – Bella 

------------------------------


	17. Sie kommen wieder zusammen

_So, dies wird jetzt das letzte Kapitel für die nächsten Wochen werden. Wir lesen uns erst mitte/ende August wieder!_

_auf meiner HP gibt es jetzt auch ein kleines Cover für DZGW I! _

_lg, BB_

* * *

**16. Kapitel Sie kommen wieder zusammen!**

17. Februar, Montagmorgen beim Frühstück, die Große Halle war gut gefüllt und alle Schüler unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger angeregt. Doch alle redeten, stritten und diskutierten über das Gleiche: Freitagabend hatten die Gryffindors fünfzig Punkte auf ihr Konto bekommen und keiner konnte sagen warum. Zudem hatte seitdem niemand mehr Snape gesehen. Zwei zufällige Zufälle? Das glaubte niemand. Doch bemerkte die Schülerschaft nicht, dass sich zunächst einmal zwölf Schüler und Schülerinnen am Gryffindortisch sich nicht angeregt an den Diskussionen beteiligten und außerdem gerade jemand neues an den Lehrertisch getreten war und sich gesetzt hatte. Aber alle bemerkten, dass sich Dumbledore erhob und prompt waren alle still und sahen hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Schulleiter auf. Der räusperte sich.

„Nun meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, wenn ich mich euch so ansehe hat Hogwarts Gerüchteküche mal wieder neue Zutaten bekommen..." seine Mundwickel zuckten unter dem langem Bart, „und nun komme ich nicht drum herum euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass uns Professor Snape in der Tat aus...persönlichen Gründen verlassen hat und sich zur Ruhe setzten wird!", weiter kam er nicht, die Schüler hielten ihre Freude darüber, dass sie Snape endlich los sind, nicht gerade zurück und auch Dumbledore konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nun nicht mehr verkneifen, „Doch umso mehr erfreut es mich sagen zu können, dass sich Mrs. Hermione Weasley für den Lehrerposten von Zaubertränke zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Des weiteren wird Professor Sinistra Hauslehrerin von Slytherin. Nun, ich denke Professor Weasley muss nicht weiter vorgestellt werden und alle, ich betone alle!", hier wanderte sein Blick zum Slytherintisch rüber, die entsetz aussahen, „Werden sie genauso wie jeden anderen Lehrer behandeln! Nun wünsche ich euch noch ein schönes Frühstück!", Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und widmete sich seinem Marmeladenbrot.

„Habt ihr die Gesichter von den Slytherins gesehen?", feixte Elias.

„Die werden wohl gemerkt haben, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit sogar in Tränke anstrengen müssen!", bestätigte James und seine Augen funkelnden heimtückisch.

„Aber Dumbledore hat nicht gesagt, wieso wir auf einmal fünfzig Punkte mehr haben!", mischte sich Flo ein.

Salana beugte sich hinüber und sah das Dutzend mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Sagt mal, ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder? Weil, Konstantin hat Marena erzählt, die letzten vier Wochen wart ihr dauernd im Jungenschlafsaal und Mariah hat Professor Dumbledore und Professor Potter sagen hören, dass das Liebesparfüm genau vier Wochen zum Brauen benötigen würde, und Franklin hat Lena erzählt, die es mir gesagt hat, dass Henrietta am Freitag die Letzte bei Snape war. Und wir alle wissen ja, dass sie von Veelas abstammt!", sie grinste das Dutzend gewinnend an.

„Ja, Hetta hatte eine ziemliche Anziehungskraft auf unseren Lieblings-Ex-Professor!", sagte Elias grinsend.

Diese verdrehte zwar die Augen, lächelte die überaus neugierige Salana aber gewinnend an.

„Übrigens hab ich für heute Abend ein Training angesetzt, wir müssen unbedingt noch mal unsere Strategie besprechen, die Ravenclaws sind verdammt gut geworden seit Lena Wood Kapitänin geworden ist...", sagte Isi plötzlich in einem Atemzug und schon waren das Dutzend und Florentine in eine Diskussion über das Quidditchteam von Ravenclaw und deren Zweitklässlerkapitänin verstrickt. Flo wurde von Isi zur Gryffindorhüterin ausgesucht und stellte sich zur beider Zufriedenheit als großes Talent heraus.

In dem Moment kam die Post. Ein großer Schwarm Eulen kam hinein geflogen und fast jeder bekam einen Brief von daheim, Freunden oder den Propheten. So fiel es keinem auf, dass die Professoren Dumbledore und Potter jeweils von einer Schneeeule einen Brief bekamen und beide ziemlich erschrockene Gesichter machten...

Nur ein Schüler hatte jede Bewegung der beiden beobachtet, registrierte mit einem Grinsen die entsetzten Gesichter und wandte sich seinem Toast wieder zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bis nach dem Mittagessen verlief noch alles recht unspektakulär. Lily hielt sich im Unterricht ziemlich zurück, hatte mit dem Unterrichtsstoff aber genauso wenig Probleme wie ihre Geschwister. Am meisten gefielen ihr Zaubertränke, sowie Kräuterkunde, vor allem wenn sie in Verbindung mit Heilkunde standen. Dies waren die einzigen Fächer, für die sie auch mal in die Bibliothek ging um ganz genaue Details zu bekommen. Sie freute sich auf den Unterricht mit ihre Tante, wusste sie doch, dass die ihnen ganz bestimmt viel beibringen würde. So überlegte sie auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern mit Flo und Amber, was sie wohl als erstes durchnehmen würden, als ihnen auch schon die kalte Stimme von Natron Blood entgegen hallte.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch mit einem verdammten Schlammblut als Lehrerin rumplagen! Wie konnte so jemand denn nur _Professor_ werden? Die Sinistra ist aber ganz okay, _sie_ ist reinblütig!"

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu den anderen, denn seine Freunde hatten sich gegen die Steinwand gelehnt und hörten sich seinen missmutigen Vortrag an. Blood bemerkte, dass seine „Freunde" bei seinem letzten Satz immer entsetzter guckten.

„Was ist? Seid ihr etwa mit dem Schlammblut zufrieden? Ihr enttäuscht mich! Ich werde jedenfalls Vater schreiben, was dieser verrückte alte Kauz mit Hogwarts anstellt, der wird sicher..."

„...der wird Ihnen sicher sagen, Mr. Blood, dass die fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und die Strafarbeiten, die Sie heute Abend machen werden, total gerechtfertigt sind!", wurde Blood unterbrochen. Dieser machte ein wütendes Gesicht und drehte sich um, um demjenigen seine Meinung zu sagen. Als er jedoch sah, wer dieser, oder diejenige war, entgleisten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

Hermione stand hinter ihm, mit einem nichts sagendem Gesichtsausdruck, aber ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Blood schluckte. Hermione wandte sich den restlichen Schülern zu, die größtenteils ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatten.

„Nun denn, meine Lieben, was stehen Sie denn hier alle noch rum? Rein da, wir haben noch viel vor, heute!", ihre Augen funkelten, jetzt allerdings amüsiert. Nachdem die Schüler alle einen Platz gefunden hatten – der entsetzte Blood wurde von seinen Kumpanen auf einen Sitz geschoben – setzte sie wieder an.

„Aus Professor Snapes Notizen entnehme ich, dass Sie bisher vor allem die einfachen Gifte und Gegengifte durchgenommen haben. Das erstaunt mich, normalerweise hat Mr. Snape ein höheres Tempo drauf . Entweder ihr seid grottenschlecht, was wir gleich rausfinden werden, oder er hat sein Potenzial verloren...", einige Schüler glucksten auf. Diese Offenheit waren sie bisher höchstens von ihrem VgddK Lehrer gewohnt.

Am Ende der Stunde waren ausnahmslos alle Schüler davon überzeugt, dass Professor Weasley die beste Lehrerin für Zaubertränke war, die sie hätten bekommen können. Sie hatte ihrer Klasse versprochen, dass sie mit ihnen den Wolfsbanntrank durchnehmen würde, wenn sie alle in ihren ZAGs ein ‚E' bekommen würden. Und den konnten noch nicht einmal die meisten Auroren! Sie hätten lieber Bea's Contanzen durchgenommen, aber dafür ließ sich Hermione nicht überreden, das ist schließlich streng verboten! Aber sie versprach, ihnen mal eine Probe mitzubringen, und das war ja auch schon mal was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stirnrunzelnd besah Dumbledore die gut fünfhundert Zauberer und Hexen, die sich in dem magisch vergrößerten Versammlungsraum aufhielten und über die jüngsten Vorkommnisse diskutierten. Alle waren gekommen, bis auf diejenigen, die im Ausland tätig waren, sowie Harry Potter und Hermione Weasley. Der Geräuschpegel stieg immer weiter an, die Diskussionen wurde immer heftiger und Albus beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen.

„Meine Lieben, wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte!", rief er mit magisch verstärkten Stimmbändern. Fast Augenblicklich war alles still im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Harry hatte, als er das Haus von seinem Paten Sirius geerbt hatte, es an den Phönixorden überschrieben, mit den Bedingungen, dass er und Remus lebenslanges Wohnrecht hatten. Nun, Remus konnte sich ein Jahr später als Minister eine stattliche Villa zusammen mit Tonks leisten und Harry baute nach Voldemorts Sturz Potter Castle in Godric's Hollow wieder auf.

Jedenfalls hatte Albus die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitglieder.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Harry Ihnen das neueste mitteilt, aber er und Hermione sind nicht hier, darum werde ich...", weiter kam er nicht. Harry und Hermione kamen geradewegs rein appariert.

„Tut uns Leid, das wir so spät sind, aber wir mussten noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins schlichten!", zwinkerte Harry und auch Hermione grinste. Sie wirkte jedoch leicht erschöpft, es war ein anstrengender Tag für sie gewesen. Einige Ordensmitglieder glucksten. Die meisten wussten nur zu gut wie es um den beiden Häusern stand.

Dumbledore nickte Harry zu und der stellte sich auf das Podium.

„Also, es freut mich, das ihr alle erschienen seid. Auf der Tagesordnung steht heute zunächst der Angriff auf die Familie Spinnet vor zwei Tagen. Dank unserer neuen Systeme konnte eine Gruppe von zehn Mann noch das Schlimmste verhindern, Esta und Christopher Spinnet wurden in Sicherheit gebracht, während unsere Männer sich einen heftigen Kampf lieferten...", Harry stockte kurz, „Leider haben Mr. Aaron McLeaft und Mr. Xavier Hool diesen Kampf nicht überlebt, sie wurden durch den Todesfluch ermordet!", eine schon fast beunruhigende Stille erfüllte den Raum, „Legen wir eine Schweigeminute ein und denken wir an die beiden tapferen Auroren, die für den Phönixorden gekämpft haben!"

Jeder senkte den Kopf und erwies den gestorbenen ihre letzte Ehre. In manchen Augen konnte man Tränen glitzern sehen. Jeder Verlust wurde im Orden betrauert, keiner wurde vergessen.

Schließlich sprach Harry wieder.

„Die beiden werden morgen im engsten Kreis beigesetzt. Auf eigenen Wunsch ziehen die beiden Familien vorerst hierher. Früher oder später wird wohl oder übel der Prophet darüber herziehen. Es ist wichtig das, jeder, wirklich _jeder _von uns kein Wort außerhalb dieses Hauses von unseren Tätigkeiten verlauten lässt! Nur so können wir ihn stoppen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte. Harry nickte.

„Nun gut. Unsere Spione berichteten, dass seine Armee sich zurzeit auf gut sechshundert festen Männern beruht. Mindesten fünfzig weitere sind als Spione im Ministerium tätig. Wir schätzen, er wird mit mindestens achthundert Mann angreifen"

Die Mitglieder wurden unruhig. Hatten sie gegen eine solche Menge noch etwas zu sagen?

„RUHE! Das ist kein Weltuntergang! Wir sind zur Zeit genau fünfhundertvierzig Mitglieder in England, Irland und Frankreich, mehr als zweidrittel davon sind ausgebildete Kämpfer! Zudem haben wir knapp vierzig Leute durch Europa geschickt, um Beziehungen nach außerhalb zu knüpfen, ich denke, wir werden ihm einhalten können...", Harry wirkte erschöpft, doch dann raffte er sich innerlich auf.

„Nun, dies waren die Nachrichten unseres Phönixleiters. Jetzt sage ich mal etwas. Wenn du so weiter machst, Albus, hast du die Mächte der Potters und Weasleys nicht mehr lange bei dir!", mit wütend funkelnden Augen sah Harry seinen ehemaligen Mentor an. Dann nickte er Hermione und Ron zu, um mit den beiden zu disapparieren.

Für den restlichen Orden des Phönix sollte es noch eine lange Nacht werden...

XxxX

Die drei besten Freunde kamen direkt in einem großen Wohnraum wieder an und ließen sich ersteinmal in gemütlichen Sesseln nieder. Dann erschien auch schon eine kleine Hauselfe.

„Der Meister ist wieder da! Oh, Trixy freut sich, jawohl! Was kann Trixy ihrem Meister und seinen Freunden bringen?", mit Tränen in den Augen sah die kleine zu Harry hinauf.

„Schon gut, Trixy, wir brauchen nichts, du kannst schlafen gehen!", mischte Hermione sich ein und Ron verdrehte die Augen, Trixy machte einen kleinen Knicks und ploppte weg.

„Harry?", fragte Ron leise. Sein Freund starrte stumm auf einen Punkt über dem prasselnden Kamin.

„Er macht den gleichen Fehler wie damals! Er will die Leute einfach in Unglück hinein rennen lassen! Wie sollen unsere Kinder es überleben, ohne zu wissen, was überhaupt los ist? Sollen sie auf letzter Minute getrimmt werden ohne Ende, so wie ich? Oder sollen sie ganz ohne Wissen gehen?", fragte Harry bitter und sah seine Freunde an. Die zuckten zurück. Diese kalten, leeren Augen hatten sie zuletzt im Kampf gegen Voldemort erlebt. Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er guckte auf eine große Einhornherde, die vor einem riesigem Wald graste.

„Aber gut, Albus wollte es nicht anders haben! Hermione, deine Eltern kommen nach Avalon Castle, ebenso die von Penelope. Die Familie von Angelina wird wohl eh in ein paar Tagen zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Um den Fuchsbau sind noch die alten Schutzzauber von damals und Potter Castle ist eh das best geschützte Haus in ganz Großbritannien. Um den Delacour-Palast müssen wir uns nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, ich denke, ein paar einfache Schutz- und Abwehrzauber reichen zunächst. Dann werde ich morgen dafür sorgen, dass Albus endlich die neuen Regeln einführt! Und wenn sie fertig sind, werden sie in Avalon Castle vom Meister der weißen und dunklen Magie persönlich lernen!", er drehte sich um und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten intensiv, „Sie kommen wieder zusammen!", er drückte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen kleinen Knopf, der in dem Tisch eingelassen war.

Nun wussten Hermione und Ron, dass es kein zurück mehr gab...denn es hat schon längst begonnen!

* * *

---------------------------

„_[... in seinen Augen, diesen absonderlichen, wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen man sich doch so leicht verlieren konnte. Sie waren wie Seen und hat eine – beunruhigende beruhigende Art an sich, dass man sofort alles um sie herum vergaß und nur noch dieses smaragdgrün sah. Oh ja, natürlich war diese unheimliche Wirkung noch viel stärker, wenn er kein hässliches Brillegestell auf der Nase hatte, das außerdem doch so schrecklich unpraktisch im Kampf ist. Ja, er hatte nie eine Brille auf und ja, er bräuchte sie heute eigentlich nicht mehr [..._

Hermione Weasley, damals noch Granger, ein Jahr nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts in einem Interview mit Luna Longbottom, damals noch Lovegood, über Harry Potter zum Buch _‚1 Jahr ohne die dunkle Macht – was besondere Persönlichkeiten über ihr heutiges Leben und anderen Personen aus dem Krieg erzählten'_

---------------------------------


	18. Hallo, Frankreich!

**an alle: **Hej ho, da bin ich wieder. Ich möchte nur kurz etwas sagen, und zwar, dass ich über HP 7 zwar schon einiges gehört habe, allerdings erst auf deutsch lesen werde. Des weiteren wird HP 7 keinerlei Auswirkungen auf DZGW haben. Danke fürs lesen ;-)

Mein Dank geht wie immer an

**fanjana, Berserkgorilla und ga-4-ever!**

**

* * *

**

**17.Kapitel Hallo, Frankreich!**

„Ron hat WAS?" 

„Angefragt, ob ich als Sucher der Quidditchnationalmannschaft einspringe!"

„Und du hast WAS?"

„Ich habe zugesagt!"

„Wie kannst du es WAGEN das zu verantworten! In diesen Zeiten!", Ginny war verzweifelt.

„Gin, es ist nur das Finale! Und das ist in Frankreich! Wir werden doch sowieso dort sein. Was macht es denn da aus, wenn ich zwei, drei Mal verschwinde um zu trainieren? Und dass das Finale so sicher ist wie noch nie, weißt du auch!"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht Harry! Du hast einfach irgendetwas entschieden ohne mit mir oder den Kindern zu reden! Wie soll so eine Partnerschaft funktionieren?"

Ginny war aufgebracht, wütend und traurig. Harry schmerzte es, seine Frau so zu sehen. Behutsam nahm er sie in den Arm und sie ließ es zu.

„Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal abwarten. Vor dem Winter wird ersteinmal nichts mehr von ihm aus passieren! Und das ist eine einzigartige Chance für mich, Ginny, versteh mich doch!", sanft hob er ihr Gesicht an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, ich verstehe dich, ich hätte wohl auch nicht anders gehandelt", murmelte Ginny leise.

Harry drückte sie noch einmal, dann schob er sie Richtung Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Avalon Castle!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zur gleichen Zeit kam in Hogwarts gerade die Morgenpost an. Henri nahm einem Waldkauz den Propheten ab, aber Isi entriss ihn ihm gleich wieder ab.

„Die Aufstellung der WM im Finale wird heute verkündet!", sagte sie ganz hibbelig und faltete den Propheten schnell auseinander.

Ihr spitzer Aufschrei ließ alle Schüler im näheren Umkreis erschrocken aufsehen. Mit zitternden Finger pochte Isi auf den Tagesprophet.

* * *

_21.Februar 2015_**Besatzung der Final-WM bekannt!**

_**Harry Potter als Sucher!**_

_Wie der Pressesprecher der Abtl. Magischer Sportarten bekannt gab, wird Harry Potter, Bezwinger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, als Sucher für die schwer verletzte Cho Corner eingesetzt. Sie hatte sich im Halbfinale gegen Bulgarien eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung zugezogen._

_Desto mehr sind wir Mr. Potter dankbar, dass er diesen Posten angenommen hat..._

* * *

„Das ist...", Katharina wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Einfach super toll!", jubelte Isa.

Zur Überraschung aller Schüler hüpfte die rothaarige der weiblichen Potter Vierlinge zum Lehrertisch und umarmte ihren Vater – der vollkommen perplex aussah.

„Wir werden zum Quidditchmeisterschaftsfinale fahren...", rief Phiona glücklich.

„...und in der Ehrenloge sitzen!", vervollständigte Phara.

„Und was ist daran so toll? Hätten wir doch eh, wären wir da hingegangen!", murmelte Henri.

„Aber, lieber Cousin, du weißt schon, dass wir nur zu Spielen in England gehen? Und das hier ist in Frankreich...oh!", Katharina brach abrupt ab.

Henrietta guckte starr auf den Tagespropheten und hinter dem Vorhang ihres roten Haares war ihr Gesicht unerkennbar.

„Hetta?", fragte Elias vorsichtig und sie guckte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf.

„Schaut mal, was hier steht!", sagte sie mit ganz normaler Stimme und schob ihnen den Prophet rüber. Es handelte sich dabei nur um eine kleine Spalte mit Kurznachrichten, die meistens übersehen wurde.

* * *

_21.Februar 2015_

**Zwei Auroren verschwunden! **

_Wie der Prophet soeben erfahren hat, sind die beiden Jungauroren Aaron McLeaft und Xavier Hool merkwürdigerweise verschollen. Die Familien der beiden sind unauffindbar und das Ministerium gab keine offiziellen Nachrichten heraus. Wir werden weiter für sie ermitteln!_

* * *

Elas brummelte unwillig ,"Was ist denn das nun schon wieder?"

„Vielleicht sind die beiden ja durchgebrannt und ihre Familien haben sich aus Scham versteckt!", kicherte Elias.

„Sicher, Jungs, denkt doch mal logisch!", seufzte Lily, „Das ist ja schrecklich!"

„Ach komm schon, Lils, du willst dich doch nicht etwas mit diesem Unsinn logisch auseinander setzten? Ich meine, wir gehen zum _Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft_!", erwiderte James.

Resignierend wandte sich seine kleine Schwester wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

„KOMMT JETZT ALLE SOFORT RUNTER!", schrie Ginny durch ihr Haus und die Vierlinge sowie Lily kamen dieser Anweisung lieber so schnell wie möglich nach.

Sie sollten mit Flohpulver in den Delacour Palast reisen, während Harry schon kurz nach dem Ankommen des Hogwarts Express mit Bill, Fleur, Henrietta und Chantal abgereist war.

„Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch im Palast anständig benehmt und keine Stinkbombe, Schleimteppiche oder sonstiges dort abfeuert, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Mum!", kam es synchron.

„Und wehe ihr werdet auch nur _irgendetwas_ mit den Ministern während des Spieles machen: _keine_ frechen Bemerkungen, _kein_ lautes Rumgeschreie und _keine_ Scherze, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Mum!"

„In Ordnung, James, du fängst an!"

Sogar James, der das Reisen mit Flohpulver liebte, schloss lieber die Augen, als er durch die Kamine rotierte. Es dauerte sehr viel länger als sonst und erst nach knapp einer Minute wurde er wortwörtlich aus dem Kamin geschleudert. Nur dem schnellen Eingreifen von seinem Vater verdankte er es, dass er nicht an die Wand geknallt wurde.

„Boahr!", begeistert kam Sirius aus dem Kamin gestolpert und auch Isi, Isa und Lily ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Ginny apparierte lautlos neben ihren Mann.

„Also, Bill und Fleur sind bei Gringotts in dem Pariser Zauberviertel und Henrietta ist mit Chantal bei der Nanny, da hole ich sie jetzt ab damit die beiden euch eure Zimmer zeigen können! Dann muss ich auch gleich wieder los. Fleur müsste in der nächsten Stunde kommen und Bill...", Harry linste kurz auf seine Uhr, „...Bill kommt gegen sechs!", er disapparierte ungefähr zwanzig Kilometer weiter entfernt in ein Häuserblock der Zauberer und kämpfte sich durch die regen Massen von Zauberern, Hexen und Kindern, die von einem Geschäft zum nächsten gingen.

In Frankreich gab es keine einzige Einkaufsstraße wie die Winkelgasse in England, sondern einzelne Blocks, wo die Geschäfte im Kern von den Wohnhäusern standen.

„Hunt, bist du das?!"

Harry sah überrascht auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihm nicht ganz unbekannt vor kam.

„Squally? Himmel, was machst du denn hier?"

Der Mann lachte auf, „Erinnerst du dich noch an La Coeur? Und deren Tochter, Pauline?"

Harry verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Mehr als mir lieb ist"

„Wir haben uns immer wieder mal getroffen, und na ja, dann haben wir vor ein paar Jahren geheiratet!"

„Du? Squall Horse und Silly Bitch? Oh je, da haben sich ja zwei gefunden! Und ihr lebt jetzt hier?"

„Ja, genau, ich hatte als Auror ja keine Probleme, ich habe mich einfach ins französische Ministerium versetzten lassen. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Du bist wirklich kein Quidditchfan, oder?"

„Hunt, du weißt doch, seid dem mit dem Feuer..."

„Aber Marc! Die Quidditch – WM, du weißt schon, dass das Finale in zwei Wochen im Stadion in Paris ist, oder?"

„Öhm...also, wenn ich jetzt nein sage, bist dann sehr sauer?"

„England gegen Italien, ich springe als Sucher für Pea ein!"

„Pea? _Die_ Peacock Feather? Cho Chang?"

"Mittlerweile Cho Corner, genau!"

„Ich muss wirklich mehr lesen, da bist du hier in Frankreich und ich weiß es noch nicht einmal! Was ist mit Foxy, ist sie auch hier? Und deine Rasselbande von Potters?"

„Wo du das gerade erwähnst, ich glaube du und Silly waren nicht beim Treffen, oder?"

„Nein, wir konnten nicht, einer von diesen verdammten Ministeriumsbällen stand an, du weißt schon. Wir dachten es wäre auch nicht so wichtig. Wobei mir einfällt, es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit Pierre zu tun, oder?"

„Leider schon. Bill wohnt jetzt mit Fleur und den Kindern im Delcour Palast, und über die Sommerferien wohnen wir dort, die anderen Weasleys kommen auch noch!"

„Legs und Nose auch? Oh man, ich glaube, wir kommen mal vorbei!"

„Mach das, Squally, aber ich muss jetzt echt los!"

„Geht klar, Hunt, wir sehen uns!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Als Harry wenig später mit Henrietta und Chantal wieder im Delacour Palast ankam, war auch Fleur schon da. Während die anderen sich stürmisch begrüßten, nahm Harry seine Frau zur Seite.

„Gin, rate mal wen ich getroffen habe!"

„..."

„Squally!"

„Squally? Marc? Was macht der denn hier?"

„Er ist jetzt mit Silly verheiratet, du weißt schon, Pauline La Coeur, die Tochter vom..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn seine Frau brach in absolut unfrauenhaftes giggeln aus.

„Gin!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ginny!"

Das Giggeln wurde nur noch stärker.

„Foxy!", Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es wirklich lustig war.

Ginny wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid Schatz, aber dass Marc Hilton und Pauline La Coeur ein Paar werden ist das allerwenigste, was ich erwartet hätte!", sie gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss und hörte dann brav Chantals begeisterten Erzählungen von allem, was sie bisher in Frankreich gesehen hatten, zu.

* * *

---------------------------

„_Es war schrecklich. Dunkel, nass, kalt, still - gespenstisch. Du hast nur Schreie gehört, laute, gequälte Schreie von Menschen, die hofften, lieber gleich zu sterben. Es war so grausam. Du konntest nichts sehen, die Dunkelheit nährte deine Angst . Verdammt ja, ich hatte Angst! Ich hatte eine solche verdammt scheiß schreckliche Angst, dass ich mir in die Hose gemacht hatte! Denn da waren Schritte...du hast gehört, wie jemand den Gang runter gekommen ist, hast gehofft, dass dieser jemand nicht zu dir kommen würde, dass die klappernden Schlüssel nicht in das Loch deiner Zelle gesteckt werden. _

_Sie haben taktisch die beste Methode gewählt, um selbst die abgehärteten Todesser windelweich zu kriegen. Mensch, was war ich erleichtert, als ich realisierte, dass ich nie wieder dort hin müsste. Ich habe mich auf Askaban gefreut!_

_Und was war ich doch wütend, als man mir sagte, dass diese Schreie nur von einem Tonband wären! Dass alles nur simuliert war! Ich war so ... wütend auf mich selbst. Weil ich verdammt noch mal darauf reingefallen bin!"_

Ein Todesser während seiner Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot über seine Haftzeit bei den Alten Wächtern, die ihn eingefangen haben und später dem Ministerium mit drei weiteren Gefangen übergaben. Er wurde aufgrund von Ermordung in dutzenden Fällen, hässliche und bestialische Folterung sowie der Anwendung aller drei unverzeihlichen Flüche auf lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Drei Monate nach der Einlieferung erhing er sich an den Fetzten seiner Sträflingsrobe.

------------------------------


	19. Uuuuuuuuuund ah, HILFE!

**Hi all! **Die Updates werden jetzt wieder in größeren Abständen kommen, da ich vorläufig keinen PC dort habe, wo ich momentan wohne und somit nicht allzu viel schreiben kann, nur wenn ich an manchen Wochenenden zu hause bin...

Mein Dank wieder an

**Berserkgorilla,**

**fanjana**

und **Arasel- Engel des Todes **[hast du eigl weiter als bis Chap 7 gelesen?

* * *

**18. Kapitel Uuuuuuuuuund ... ah, HILFE! **

_6.Juli 2015, 22 Uhr _

„Meine Damen und Herren, sie haben den Zauberhaft Magischen Sportrundfunk Großbritanniens eingeschaltet und in wenigen Sekunden wird das große Quidditch- WM Finale in Frankreich vom französischen Zaubereiminister La Coeur eröffnet, es spielt Italien gegen England und wie Ihnen allen inzwischen bekannt sein sollte, wird Harry Potter, Bezwinger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, für unser Land den Sucher machen!

Wollen Sie das größte Sportereignis des Jahres bildlich miterleben? Dann tippen Sie doch mit Ihrem Zauberstab gegen Ihr magisches Radio und sprechen Sie die Zauberformel für ein visuelles Bild! Dann wird vor Ihnen ein dreidimensionales Fenster erscheinen mit dem besten Überblick über das Quidditchfeld im Pariser Stadion!

Und jetzt schalten wir live rüber zu unserem Kommentator, für dessen Platz sich freundlicherweise Lee Jordan bereit erklärt hat! Es ist uns eine große Ehre, zum Platz eins Halter der internationalen Quidditch Kommentator Liste schalten zu können!

Lee, wie sieht's aus, drüben auf dem Festland?"

_+kurzes Rauschen+_

„Ah, Leute, wir haben leider gerade kurze Probleme mit der Übertragung, schalten Sie bitte nicht ab, gleich werden wir es haben..."

_+leises Knarzen+_

„Wunderbar, also, noch einmal. Lee, wie sieht's aus, drüben auf dem Festland?"

_+wieder Rauschen+_

_+Knacken+_

„Ja, John, momentan bekomme ich hier gerade das Gefühl, auf einem Schiff in Seenot zu sein denn das Stadion bebt! Minister La Coeur – dessen bezaubernde Tochter Pauline leider schon vergeben ist – hat soeben das Finale eröffnet und nach den Fliegern aus Italien kommt jetzt die Mannschaft aus England, hier sind

Hüter und Kapitän OLIVER WOOD

dessen bezaubernde Frau

Jägerin KATIE WOOD

der Sohn von Quiddtichlegende Viktor Krum

Jäger JOHN KRUM

Jäger PETER DAVIDSON

und derjenige, der von Harry Potter persönlich zwei Jahre in Hogwarts trainiert wurde

Treiber JIMMY PEAKES

Treiber RICHIE MELBNINGS

und der große, unersetzbare, wunderhafte, unglaubliche, bezaubernde – und leider längst vergebende, also keine großen Hoffnungen machen, Mädels -

Sucher HARRY POTTER

Die Fluglehrerin aus Beauxbaton Madame LeLo und Quidditchstar Viktor Krum, der zwar für Bulgarien gespielt hat, aber nach England gezogen ist – kluger Junge, Viktor! – sind die Schiedsrichter des heutigen Spiels.

Haben Sie schon je ein Spiel mit einer so talentierten und berühmten Besetzung gesehen? Also ich muss gestehen, einmal, Finale 1994 in Hogwarts, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – oh ich schweife ab, Leute, ihr müsst mich doch warnen, ich habe jetzt keine Hauslehrerin mehr im Nacken, die mich an meine leidigen Pflichten erinnert!

Also schön, La Coeur lässt den Schnatz fliegen und damit ist das größte Sportereignis mit großer berühmter Besatzung – sorry, ich wiederhole mich – OFFIZIELL ERÖFFNET!

Die Schiedsrichter und Spieler sind jetzt alle in der Luft und Wood aus England hat sich den Quaffel geschnappt, spielt an Davidson und zurück an Wood, Krum und KRUM TRIFT! Somit steht es 10:0 für England und Italiens Jäger hat den Quaffel an sich gerissen..."

_+halbe Stunde später+_

„JA! Wood hat soeben ihr elftes Tor in diesem Spiel geworden und es steht 160:30 für England! Vom Schnatz ist leider noch immer keine Spur und für diejenigen, die so dumm waren eben erst eingeschaltet zu haben die Information, dass Potter soeben schon Italiens Sucher Razotti mit einem perfekt durchgeführten Wronski Bluff vorgeführt hat! Das Spielt läuft unverändert weiter, Krum hat den Quaffel von Zidlo zurück erobert und schießt jetzt auf den Hüter zu – OH NEIN! Fast wäre Krum von einem Klatscher Italiens getroffen worden, doch hat er dabei den Quaffel verloren und Zidlo ist wieder am Ball..."

_+zehn Minuten später+_

„Meine Damen und Herren, dieses Spiel geht jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde, der momentane Spielstand beträgt 210:50 noch immer für England und soeben hat Davidson das 220:50 rein gemacht. Italiens einzige Frau im Team, mit der ICH übrigens nachher ein Treffen hab Leute, denkt also gar nicht erst dran – hat...

OH, hat Potter etwas den Schnatz entdeckt? Er rast mit Schallgeschwindigkeit direkt auf die Kommentarboxen zu und hat Razotti dicht auf den Besenspitzen, sie kommen jetzt direkt auf die Box von England zu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuund ... ah, HILFE!"

_KRACH_

_+stöhnen+_

_+Rauschen+_

„Leute, ich HOFFE für Sie, dass Sie DAS gesehen haben! Während Potter ohne Probleme den Weg des Schnatzes verfolgen konnte, krachte Razotti direkt in die Kommentatorbox von Lee Jordan!

Das Spiel wurde kurzzeitig unterbrochen, doch DA! Razotti sieht zwar leicht angedellt auf, steigt aber wieder auf seinen Besen, Respekt, Respekt! Und ja, auch Lee scheint wieder auf den Beinen zu sein, also schalte ich zurück zum Geschehen!

Lee, noch alles dran was dran sein muss?"

_+Rauschen+_

_+leises Stöhnen+_

„Jah, John ... nun, liebe Zuhörer, nach diesem gewagtem Stunt von Harry Potter hat England mit 330:50 die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft 2015 gewonnen.

Während nun die Familien von unseren Spielern das Feld stürmen, gebe ich zurück ins Studio!"

_+Knacken+_

* * *

_7.Juli 2015, 9 Uhr_

„Meine lieben Hexen und Zauberer, nun kommen die Morgennachrichten direkt aus dem Hauptstudio vom Magischen Nachrichtenfunk Englands.

Zum Sport. Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde hat Harry James Potter, Sucher für unsere Quidditchnationalmannschaft im Finale, im Pariser Stadion den Schnatz gefangen. Zuvor flog Italiens Sucher Razotti mitten in die Kommentatorbox von Lee Jordan.

Zuverlässige Quellen berichteten uns, dass Potter mit seiner Mannschaft sturzbetrunken in einem Muggelpub gesehen wurde.

Zum Inland. Wie Minister Dumbledore verkündete, werden in Hogwarts drastische Veränderungen durchgenommen werden, da, wie ein Sprecher der größten Macht im Zaubergamot erklärte ...das Schulsystem auf dem Stand des Mittelalters... wäre. Die genaueren Änderungen sind noch nicht bekannt.

Zum Ausland. Wie Abteilungsleiter für Muggelpolitik Percy Weasley veranlassen ließ, sind..."

* * *

------------------------- 

_[... Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste war? Diese drei Grünschnäbel, noch nicht mal aus Hogwarts raus, haben schon in den ersten drei Tagen mehr Können gezeigt, als all unsere Jungauroren zusammen haben._

_Sie haben gekämpft, mit schwarzer und weißer Magie, mit selbst uns unbekannten Sprüchen und mit einer gefährlichen Präzision, dass es uns Ausbildern geradezu unheimlich wurde. _

_Noch heute habe ich das Gefühl, dass die drei uns insgeheim belächelt haben, dass sie alles konnten, was wir ihnen beizubringen versuchten._

_Und noch heute glauben wir, dass sie viel, viel mehr konnten, als sie uns zeigten. Und noch immer können. _

_Sonst hätten sie nie und nimmer eine kompakte, dreijährige Ausbildung in noch nicht einmal einem Jahr schaffen können [..._

Simon McClear, Auror a.D., über die Ausbildung von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Weasley, damalige Granger, zu Auroren in ihrem siebten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts im Buch ‚_Letzte Veteranen Worte'_.

----------------------------

* * *

* * *


	20. So viele Veränderungen,oder?

_Hach, wie gerne würde ich euch das übernächste Kapitel zeigen...das ist mein erstes großes Baby geworden strahl. Und damit ihr es schnell bekommt, hier das 19. Kapitel. Meiner Meinung nach nicht gerade das dollste. Ich mag es im nachhinein nicht wirklich, weiß allerdings auch nicht, wie ich es anders hätte machen können..._

_Und noch eine gute Nachricht: Ich werde jetzt immer einen Laptop bei mir haben, der allerdings auch weiterhin nur an WE's Internet hat. Also ca. alle 2 Wochen Updates (kommt darauf an, wie schnell meine Beta mit den neuen Chaps fertig sein wird...)._

_Danke wieder an **Berserkgorilla** und **ga-4-ever** so wie all die neuen, die DZGW I in ihre Alert- und Favouritenliste gepackt haben...einen kleinen Knuddel an diese SchwarzleserInnen. Ihr zeigt mir, dass diese FF wenigstens gelesen wird!_

* * *

°°

* * *

**19. Kapitel So viele Veränderungen...oder?**

Henri besah stirnrunzelnd seinen Hogwartsbrief. Er war viel, viel dicker als sonst und da Henri nicht annahm, dass Drittklässler schon Vertrauensschüler werden konnten, machte er das einzige, was ihm als Lösung dieses Phänomens einfiel: den Brief schnell aufmachen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihr drittes Schuljahr wie gewohnt am ersten September anfängt. Bitte finden Sie sich rechtzeitig am Bahngleis neun dreiviertel ein!_

_Wie Sie sicher schon wissen, ist es ab der dritten Klassenstufe den Schülern erlaubt, an, nun allen, Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Lassen Sie sich bitte die Einverständniserklärung von Ihren Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten unterschreiben._

_Des weiteren gilt, da Hogwarts angehalten wurde, das Schulsystem zu verändern, ihre Wahl zu den Zusatzfächern leider als ungültig. Anbei ist eine neue Liste von Wahlfächern._

_Außerdem wird es keine Schlafsäle mehr nach Klassenstufen getrennt geben, sondern mehrere Zimmer mit unterschiedlicher Bettenanzahl. Selbstverständlich sind Mädchen und Jungen auch weiterhin voneinander getrennt. _

_Weitere Veränderungen der Hogwart'schen Schulregeln werden von den Hauslehrern bekannt gegeben._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen noch angenehme Ferien,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Henri schnaufte. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Obwohl, hatte Phiona nicht vor ihrer Abreise aus Frankreich etwas davon erzählt? Er konnte sich nicht richtig erinnern, aber momentan interessierten ihn auch mehr die Liste von den neuen Wahlfächer, die Einverständniserklärung für Hogsmeade überflog er nur kurz.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_hier sehen Sie nun die neuen Wahlfächer. Wählen sie bitte mindestens zwei aus und schicken Sie sie dann Eulenwendend zurück. _

_Bis zum fünften oder siebten Schuljahr sind diese Wahlfächer auf Theorie ausgelegt._

Henris Augen leuchteten, als er die Liste überflog und ein strahlendes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Das war doch mal etwas! Nicht mehr diese langweiligen Fächer wie Arithmantik oder Wahrsagen, jetzt gab es viel interessantere Dinge wie Heilkunde, Animagi und magische Pferdewesen.

„Hendrik Percy Weasley!", ertönte es da aus seinem Bettischchen und Henri zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und wühlte in der Tischschublade, bis er das fand, was er suchte.

„Hey, Henri, bist du da?"

„Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon...!",murmelte er und tippte ein kleines Kästchen mit seinem Zauberstab an.

Prompt öffnete es sich und aus der magisch vergrößerten Schachtel blitzten ihm mehrere Spiegel entgegen. Aus dem, wo _Andrelas Arthur Weasley & Andrelias George Weasley_ drunter stand, blickten ihm zwei grinsende Gesichter entgegen.

„Mann, du bist ja langsamer als der Komet 02!", maulte Elias.

„Hast du ihn auch schon bekommen?", fragte Elas grinsend.

„Klar! Wisst ihr schon, was für Fächer ihn nimmt?"

„Nee, wir wollten erst einmal Mum und Dad darüber interviewen, ob sie wissen, warum es überhaupt die ganzen Neuerungen gibt, aber sie sind irgendwie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"

„Hm, Mum und Dad sich auch vorhin verschwunden ohne zu sagen, wohin!"

„Hendrik Percy Weasley!", kam es da gleich aus zwei Spiegeln, und aus _Isabella Ginerva Potter & Isibella Molly Potter_ sowie _James John Potter & Sirius Harry Potter_ erschienen jeweils zwei neue Gesichter.

„Hey, ihr vier, ruft mal auch Elas und Elias, ich rede gerade mit den beiden!", informierte Henri die vier und wenige Augenblicke später entstand ein heftiges Gespräch um das ‚neue Hogwarts'.

„Ich meine, so viele Veränderungen? Wie kommt das auf einmal zustande?", fragte Elias.

Isi kicherte.

„Ihr hättet mal Dad hören müssen! Der ist beinahe ausgeflippt. ‚Von wegen viele Veränderungen!' und dann noch irgendetwas wie ‚mit Gamot reden' oder so. Allerdings haben wir das auch nur mit den Lauschern rausbekommen! Na ja, jetzt ist er mit Mum verschwunden, wahrscheinlich Wut ablassen!"

Henri schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was da passiert ist! Es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass unsere Eltern alle einfach so verschwinden, irgendetwas ist da und ich werde rausfinden was, beim Untergang Atlantis'!"

Aus dem Spiegel _Phara-Ann Alicia Weasley & Phiona-Ann Molly Weasley_ kam ein Kichern.

„Na Henri, gleich eine Kampfansage? War dein Hogwartsbrief denn so schlimm?", fragte Phiona mitleidig.

„Sind Onkel Fred und Tante Alicia auch einfach so verschwunden?", fragte Isa.

„Mit Pauken und Trompeten. Vorher haben sie sich noch gestritten wie sonst was. Mum will nicht, dass Dad und Onkel George die Ladenkette in Afrika aufmachen. Sie meinte, sie würde nie wieder dahin zurück gehen. Frag mich nicht, wie sie das meinte. Uns wurde nie erzählt, dass sie schon mal da war!", erklärte Phara schadenfreudig.

„He, meine Eltern sind auch gerade disappariert!", meldete sich der _Katharina Hanna Weasley_ Spiegel.

„Ich glaube, unser lieber Cousin hat recht. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch!", seufzte Elias.

„Im Busch? Was soll denn da im Busch sein? Hier ist kein Busch!", Katharina war eindeutig verwirrt.

„Muggelsprichwort! Da stimmt etwas nicht, wird irgendetwas verheimlicht!", informierte James sie.

„Ach so! Sagt doch gleich, dass mit den Zauberstäben irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist!"

„Hä?", kam es sehr intelligent aus fünf Spiegeln.

Katharina seufzte.

„Ist ja auch egal jetzt. Tatsache ist, dass unsere Eltern uns etwas verheimlichen, was damit zu tun hat, dass in Hogwarts alles auf den Kopf gestellt wird!", hielt Sirius fest.

Henri konnte über den Spiegel sehen, wie Elias mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was ist, wenn Onkel Albus einfach eingesehen hat, dass Hogwarts ein völlig veraltetes System hat? Könnte doch durchaus sein!", meinte er.

„Onkel Albus? Von alleine? Das glaube ich nicht, er...", Elas wurde von Phiona unterbrochen.

„Sagt mal, hab ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnisse? Ich hab euch doch noch erzählt, kurz bevor wir aus Frankreich abgereist sind, dass im MNE gesagt wurde, dass das Zaubergamot darüber abgestimmt hat. Seit 1997 gibt es ein Gesetz, dass das Gamot sich in bestimmter Weise in die Schulpolitik einmischen kann. Und es gibt ja diese mysteriöse größte Macht im Zaubergamot. Die hat das anscheinend zur Sprache gebracht, dass es in Hogwarts euch einmal Zeit für etwas neumodischere Veränderungen wäre!", gab sie ihr Wissen preis.

„Okay, das erklärt das, aber warum verschwinden einfach so unsere Eltern gleichzeitig?", beharrte Sirius.

„Vielleicht wollen sie sich ja einfach alle treffen, um über das Neueste zu reden, wie alle anderen Erwachsenen auch!", mutmaßte Isa.

„Genau, weil, so viele Veränderungen...oder?", meinte auch Isi.

„Und warum sagen sie und das denn nicht? Nein nein, da läuft irgendetwas ganz furchtbar schief und das wollen sie uns nicht erzählen!", murmelte Phara.

„Hm, mal was anderes, wisst ihr etwas neues über Hetta?", fragte Katharina.

„Sie hat heute ihren ersten Schultag! In Beauxbaton ist anreise ab zwanzigsten August!", wusste Isi.

_Xx Bei Henrietta... xX_

„Nun, Henrietta, gleich wird ein Mädchen aus deinem Jahrgang kommen und dir alles zeigen und unsere Traditionen und Regeln näher bringen!"

„Vielen Dank, Madame Maxime!"

„In Ordnung, du kannst gehen!"

Als Henrietta hinter der geschlossenen Tür zum Büro von Madame Maxime stand, hatte sie mit aufsteigenden Tränen zu kämpfen. Sie vermisste ihre Kusinen und Cousins mit denen sie immer lachen konnte, egal was war.

Ein Mädchen, dass in ihrem Alter sein müsste, kam auf sie zu.

„Hi, ich bin Clarissa! Bist du die neue?", fragte sie munter.

Henrietta riss sich zusammen und nickte. Das Mädchen, Clarissa lächelte sie fröhlich an und führte sie durch den Palast.

Und so langsam begann sie, sich wohl zu fühlen. Die Wände kamen ihr nicht mehr ganz so trüb vor, als Lis, wie das Mädchen von allen genannt wurde, ihr verschiedene Geschichten zu allem möglichen erzählte.

Und die Schüler und Schülerinnen, die in Beauxbaton streng getrennt wohnen, essen und unterrichtet werden, scheinen nicht wirklich so kalt zu sein, wie Henrietta zunächst befand.

* * *

°°

* * *

-------------------------------- 

_[... Dieser Krieg hat unseren Vorfahren alles abverlangt. _

_Die Wächter konnten nichts sagen, weil sie wussten, dass niemand ihnen glauben würde, aber sie taten alles, was sie tun konnten. Der Phönix durfte nichts tun, weil es ihnen verboten war. Und das Ministerium wusste nichts, weil es sich – mal wieder – durch Inkompetenz und Korruption gespalten hatte._

_Doch wir konnten aus diesem Krieg lernen und mitnehmen, dass die magischen Grenzen noch lange NICHT ausgeforscht waren und auch jetzt noch nicht sind. Wenn der ‚Moderne Krieg' nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir heute nicht hier. [..._

Professor Dr. Jenerus Lupin, 2035 bei seiner Abschlussrede als Jahrgangssprecher der Abschlussklasse '35 der ersten und einzigen magischen Forscheruniversität _Modern Magic Research Centre_ (Baujahr Ende 2020 in Edinburgh unter der Leitung von Ronald Weasley und Lara Jeffery)

--------------------------------


	21. Im Himmel liegt die Hoffnung

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel bringt ein wenig mehr Licht, allerdings bringt sie auch neue Geheimnisse auf ... die dritte Macht neben der _Guten _und _Bösen_ taucht auf..._

_Thx fürs Review an __**Berserkgorilla**__ & __**fanjana **__(deine Reviewantwort siehe ganz unten!)_

* * *

°

* * *

**20. Kapitel Im Himmel liegt die Hoffnung**

Gespannt schauten alle Gryffindors auf ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall. Sie sollte ihnen heute, am ersten September, die weiteren neuen Regeln erklären. Streng sah diese auf ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen.

„Wie Sie alle wissen, gibt es in Hogwarts neue Regeln und Maßnahmen, da das alte System als zu veraltet angesehen wird.

Es beginnt mit den Schlafsälen. Dies müssten Sie aus Ihren Briefen bereits entnommen haben und ich füge noch hinzu, dass Sie sich bitte gleich in ihre Schlafgruppen zusammenfügen. Sobald sie eines der Zimmer betreten, wird es die benötigte Anzahl an Betten haben. Es steht Ihnen frei, Ihr Zimmer um zu dekorieren oder die Möbel um zu stellen.

Als nächstes die Sitzordnung in der Großen Halle. Es wird ab morgen früh keine Haustische mehr geben sondern mehrere kleine Tische, an die Sie sich wie beliebt setzten können. Das Podium der Lehrer bleibt bestehen. Dies soll mehr Zusammenhalt zwischen den Schülern fördern und die Häuserrivalitäten eindämmen.

Damit nicht mehr jeder Lehrer Strafen verhängen kann wie er beliebt, wurde ein Strafenkatalog erstellt. Dieser steht im Büro von Mr. Filch jederzeit zur Verfügung.

Dies wären die wichtigsten und wesentlichsten Änderungen. Morgen kommen die Professoren für die neuen Zusatzfächer ab der dritten Klasse. Machen Sie Gryffindor keine Schande!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ein kleine Gruppe von nicht mehr als zehn Leuten in pechschwarzen Umhängen apparierten lautlos direkt vor eine Haustür.

„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist. Denkt dran, nur die sanfte Version! Los geht's!", zischte ein Mann, der anscheinend ihr Anführer war.

Die Haustür ging mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger lautlos auf und die Gestalten verteilten sich im Haus. Ihr Anführer lief schnurstracks ins erste Obergeschoss auf ein Schlafzimmer zu, drei weitere folgten ihm. Er stieß die Tür auf und glitt auf das Doppelbett zu.

„Die Frau!"

Eine der drei Gestalten, die dem Mann folgten schlich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, öffnete sie und hielt die Öffnung an deren Nase. Sofort wurde die Atmung ruhiger und die Frau erschlaffte sichtlich.

„Nun, Donalds, dann wollen wir mal!", flüsterte der Mann und ein großer, klingelnder Wecker erschien neben Mr. Donalds Kopf, welcher sofort hochfuhr.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die vier verhüllten Menschen in seinem Schlafzimmer sah.

„W-w-wer seid ihr?", brachte er gerade so hinaus.

„Nun, Mr. Donalds, wir sind die Alten Wächter.", die Augen erweiterten sich auf Untertassengröße, „Und ich bin als, wie nanntet ihr mich? Alpha? Wohl noch recht bekannt bei euch...", ein leises Kichern entschlüpfte dem Anführer.

„Was w-w-wollt ihr? Was habt ihr m-m-mit meiner Frau gemacht?"

„Sie schläft nur Mr. Donalds, keine Angst. In noch nicht einmal einer Stunde wird der Trank nachgelassen haben. Und wissen Sie, uns gefällt ihre Einstellung nicht so ganz. Sie wissen doch, für was wir stehen, oder?"

Der arme Mann konnte nur nicken. Er zitterte vor Angst.

„Ja wissen Sie, die Werwolfs-Rechte-Gesetzte haben unsere vollste Zustimmung und wir würden es nicht wirklich gut heißen, wenn sie wieder enthoben werden. Darum dachten wir, halten wir doch mal ein kleines Pläuschen mit Ihnen!"

„Wir sehen nämlich auch gar keinen Grund dazu, die Werwolfs-Rechte-Gesetzte zu bekämpfen. Ich meine, wir haben ja den Contanzen Trank, wie Sie doch sicher wissen. Das heißt, Sie sind überflüssig. Wissen Sie, was die anderen Seiten mit überflüssigen Leuten machen würde?", fragte eine der anderen Gestalten, die nun hervor trat.

Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen war es eine Frau, außerdem hing ein Zopf aus fast bodenlangen, roten Haar aus ihrer Kapuze hinaus.

„Liebling, dass will er doch sicher gar nicht wissen. Oder, Mr. Donalds? Wollen Sie wissen, dass Voldie, wenn er noch leben würde, Sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dem Avada ausgesetzt hätte? Und das Dumbledore Sie sonst wo hin, zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit gebracht hätte? Nach Sibirien, Afrika oder Skandinavien?", fragte der Anführer naiv.

Mr. Donalds schluckte. Oh ja, er wusste sehr gut über die Alten Wächter bescheid. Alles, was damals über sie bekannt wurde stand in der Zeitung. Und natürlich auch über die rothaarige Geliebte des Alphas. Er allein war scharf wie ein Schwert und es war allgemein bekannt, dass dessen Geliebte ihm in nichts nachstand. Zusammen waren sie ein überaus effektives, tödliches, aber auch kämpferisches Duo. Anscheinend hatte er momentan die höchste Regie der Alten Wächter in seinem Haus.

„Nun Mr. Donalds, die Zeit läuft mal wieder gegen uns, darum werden wir uns gleich wieder verabschieden müssen. Wir möchten Ihnen eine zweite Chance geben und wir dachten, dass Sie dazu sicher einige Zeit zum nachdenken brauchen. Aber vorher brauchen wir noch...ah ja!", der Anführer nahm ein kleines Buch vom Nachttisch und begann etwas zu flüstern, was er nicht verstand. Aber er spürte die heftige Macht, die um den Anführer der Alten Wächter bebte und hinaus gelassen werden wollte, die hungrig war und etwas zu essen, zum verschleißen haben wollte.

Mr. Donalds erschauderte.

Doch schnell war der Spuk wieder vorbei. Der Anführer warf das Buch auf die Bettdecke.

„Passen Sie gut darauf auf, Mr. Donalds. Wir werden bald wieder vorbei kommen!", und lautlos disapparierten die verhüllten Gestalten wieder.

Mr. Donalds machte seinen Mund auf und wollte laut schreien, aber kein Laut verließ seine Kehle.

Sie hatten ihm seine Stimme genommen.

* * *

_19. Dezember 2015, Sonderausgabe_

**Die Alten Wächter sind wieder da!**

‚_Wir sind wieder da...mächtig wie nie zuvor...wachend über die älteste Macht der Planeten und der Gerechtigkeit der Wesen...' Diese Nachricht leuchtete an der Wand vom Haus der Familie Donalds. Mr. Donalds ist ein Gegner der 1997 beschlossenen Werwolfs-Rechte-Gesetzte und ihm wurde mit einem bisher unbekannten Spruch die Stimmkraft genommen._

_Die Alten Wächter sind zum ersten Mal im zweiten Krieg aufgetaucht, noch heute weiß man nicht, wer sie sind und so sind nur wenige Tatsachen von ihnen bekannt:_

_der Anführer ist ein Mann und wird nur ‚Alpha' genannt_

_sie treten immer nur verdeckt auf mit Kapuzen oder Masken_

_es besteht ein innerer Zirkel_

_sie kämpfen für Gleichgerechtigkeit_

_Vampire, Werwölfe, Zentauren und Feen haben sich ihnen öffentlich angeschlossen_

_ihr Zeichen ist ein schneeweißer Phönix, der gen Himmel fliegt ‚Im Himmel liegt die Hoffnung...wichtigste Vorraussetzung der ältesten Macht der Planeten' war eine Nachricht der Alten Wächter dazu_

_sie scheinen über eine große Menge an Macht, Einfluss und Geld zu besitzen_

_das erste Mal traten sie im Herbst 1997 öffentlich auf, bei einem Angriff von Todessern auf Hogsmeade . Der Führer duellierte sich mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem_

_das letzte mal traten sie öffentlich vier Jahre nach dem Fall von Sie-wissen-schon-wem auf, sie lieferten die letzten frei herumlaufenden Todesser nach Askaban_

_Es bestehen die Vermutungen, dass Harry Potter, Bezwinger des Unnennbaren, sich ihnen angeschlossen hat und der Alpha die größte Macht im Zaubergamot ist._

* * *

„Im Himmel liegt die Hoffnung...das klingt schön!", meinte Katharina andächtig.

„Mich würde ja eher interessieren, wer diese Alten Wächter sind und was sie wollen!", sagte Henri trocken und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine flammend roten Haare.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, dass wir etwas herausfinden, wenn alle anderen, Dad, Mum, Tante Hermione und Onkel Ron eingeschlossen, in den ganzen letzten Jahren nichts herausbekommen haben?", Isa zweifelte sichtlich daran.

„Wir", begann James pompös, „ sind die Mauraudererben, das Potter/Weasley Dutzend. Wenn wir etwas wissen wollen, dann kriegen wir es auch!"

„Welches Dutzend?", fragte Phiona ganz ruhig, wie es ihre Art war.

James und die anderen schwiegen.

XXXX

Für den dritten Jahrgang, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, hat soeben der Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste begonnen. Ihr Professor wollte eigentlich gleich das neue Thema Irrwichte anfangen, aber eine Ravenclaw riss zuerst ihren Arm hoch.

„Ja, Miss Wood, was gibt es denn?"

„Professor, ich glaube, wir alle haben heute Morgen die Sonderausgabe vom Propheten gelesen. Stimmt es, dass sie zu den Alten Wächtern gehören? Meines Wissens nach haben Sie sich nie öffentlich zum Phönixorden bekannt!", fragte Lena Wood, Jägerin und Kapitänin ihres Quidditchteams. Sie ließ sich ebenso wenig wie die Mauraudererben anmerken, dass sie den Professor sehr gut kannte. Schließlich war er sehr gut mit ihren Eltern befreundet und dies gab der sonst so schüchternen Schülerin den Mut zum Fragen.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Miss Wood, dass ich kein Mitglied der Alten Wächter bin! Nun, wir wollten heute mit den Irrwichten anfangen. Im Krieg waren sie immer sehr beliebt als eine Abwehrmaßnahme, da sie einem dass zeigen, was man am meisten fürchtet. Also, Zauberstäbe raus..."

XXXX

„Ich bezweifle, dass Dad zu Lena die Wahrheit gesagt hat!", befand Sirius nach der Stunde auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung.

Elias und Elas nickten zustimmend, nur Katharina war da anderer Meinung.

„Onkel Harry hat die Wahrheit gesagt!" sagte sie so überzeugt, dass die anderen aufhorchten.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?", knurrte James unwillig.

„Ich habe es gespürt!", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Keiner von den anderen wagte es, noch etwas zu dagegen zu sagen. Sie wussten um ihre Fähigkeit.

* * *

+Flashback+

James saß stocksteif in einem der Sessel seines Schlafsaals, den er mit den anderen männlichen Mauraudern bewohnte. Sie hatten ihre fünf Betten an eine Seite des Zimmers verbannt aus der anderen Seite eine Art Wohnzimmer gestaltet. Mehrere gemütliche Sessel in gryffindorrot standen jetzt um einen großen Tisch aus Mahagoni. An der Wand reckte sich ein großes Regal mit vielen Büchern, die sie sich entweder selbst gekauft hatten oder aus der Potter- und Contanzenbibliothek mitgenommen hatten.

„Du bist WAS?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

„So weit ich weiß, eine Empathin, Ich beherrsche die Empathie. Keine Ahnung wieso und warum!", Katharina biss sich auf ihre Oberlippe.

James sprang auf und ging vor dem Bücherregal auf und ab.

„James. Setz. Dich. Hin!", zischte Isi und ein Blick in das Gesicht seiner Schwester zeigte ihm, dass er der Forderung lieber nachkommen sollte. Er ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Soweit ich weiß", sagte Henri langsam, „Ist die Empathie eine der vielen Fähigkeiten, die Vampire nach ihrem Erwachen erhalten. Aber das ist auch schon alles. Müssten wir bei Onkel Harry oder bei Katharina nach gucken. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass wir etwas über Empathie nur in den Abteilungen für dunkle und vergessene Magie finden..."

„Dunkle Magie? Heißt das, ich bin eine dunkle Magierin?", fragte Katharina entsetzt.

„Nein. Aber Vampire galten oder gelten teilweise noch immer als Geschöpfe der schwarzen Macht. Darum!", erklärte er.

Zwei Tage später bekam Katharina von einem pechschwarzen Uhu ein kleines Paket ohne Absender.

„Was ist dass denn?", fragte Elias neugierig.

„Ein Verehrer mit schwarzem Uhu?", frotzelte Phara.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem das ist, klar?", knurrte sie und riss das Paket auf.

Es kam ein Buch zum Vorschein und Katharina schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Buchtitel las.

„Woher..."

_Empathie – So kontrollieren Sie ihre Macht _von einem Autor mit dem Synonym _Dragon Telepatius_

„Ist da ein Brief bei?", fragte Phiona und durchwühlte das zerrissene Papier.

„Hier ist einer im Buch!", rief Sirius.

_Hallo Katharina,_

_wir dachten uns, du könntest dieses Buch sicher gut gebrauchen. Lies es sorgfältig und halte die Anweisungen ein, denn deine Fähigkeit ist eine Macht, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte._

_Wenn du noch Fragen zu dem Thema hast, schicke einen Brief mit dem schwarzen Uhu los, er wird uns im Gegensatz zu anderen Eulen immer finden. Er heißt Manderes und wird ab jetzt immer im Eulenturm sein._

_Grüße auch an die restlichen Mauraudererben, die dir sicher gerade über die Schulter schauen, _

_die Alten Wächter,_

_im Namen unseres Alphas, der selber leider zu beschäftigt ist._

Darunter war ein schneeweißer Phönix abgebildet.

Flashbackend+

* * *

Xx Frankreich, Henrietta xX

* * *

„Clarissa, kommst du?", rief Henrietta in Richtung Badezimmer, wo ihre Zimmergenossin sich seid bereits zwanzig Minuten aufhielt.

In Beauxbaton gab es keine Häuser, sondern Zweierzimmer, Jungs und Mädchen streng getrennt. Sie sahen sich nur im Unterricht und auf den Gängen.

„Bin ja schon fertig!", rief Lis und kam aus dem Bad, perfekt angezogen, frisiert und geschminkt.

Zuerst fand Henrietta etwas überzogen, sich als noch nicht ganz vierzehnjährige schon mit Make Up zu überdecken, aber dies gehörte im Palast zur Normalität und wenn sie etwas konnte, dann, sich schnell anzupassen.

So bemerkte Henrietta gar nicht, wie sie nach außen hin so kühl und abweisend wirkte, wie sie bei ihrer Ankunft ihre Mitschüler befand.

Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber genau dieses wird in den nächsten Jahren zu ihrer Gewohnheit.

Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie genauso wirken wird, wie ihre Mutter es am Anfang tat.

Sie wusste noch nicht, dass genau dies ihr später einmal zum Verhängnis werden wird.

* * *

°

* * *

----------------------------

„_Wir kämpfen für das Gute. Wir wollen das Gute. Wir wollen Gleichberechtigung!_

_Doch man kann sich nur mit den gleichen Mitteln bekämpfen. Sollen wir die Todesser sich zu Tode kitzeln lassen? Voldemort mit einem Stupor besiegen?_

_Denn wir wollen die Welt verändern!"_

DZGW III, Kapitel 1 6.Schuljahr

------------------------

* * *

°

* * *

**an fanjana**: du warst nicht eingeloggt, darum konnte ich dir keine Reviewantowrt schicken und so meine Antowrt auf dein letzten kommentar hier Ok, das mit dem komisch finden der neuen Fächer ist schon ganz normal. da musst du dir mal vorstellen, dass eine Schule über jahrhunderte von jahren traditionen hatte, die einfach da waren und die niemand anzuzweifeln oder anzugreifen gewagt hätte. und dann, auf einmal, wird eigentlich das, wofür hogwarts immer stand und was der mittelpunkt der schule war (die 4 häuser u.ä.) einfach so, von heute auf morgen, völlig auf den kopf gestellt. darum diese totale verwunderung.

ich hoffe, ich konnte dir das jetzt alles ein wenig näher bringen


	22. Wie die Zeit vergeht

**A/N: **_Zunächst mein Kommentar zu HP 7. Ich hab ihn letzten Samstag auf deutsch gelesen. Hat mich ungefähr 9 Stunden meines Lebens gekostet ;-). Na ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gedanken zu HdT beschreiben soll...konnte es zunächst gar nicht realisieren, dass dies der echte, reale, siebte Band ist... na ja. Man könnte meine gesamte FF jetzt in die Tonne treten, weil alles jetzt ja eigl. gar nicht mehr stimmt :-P. Ich machs aber nicht. Und obwohl ich es eigentlich lassen wollte, muss ich jetzt einfach nen Band 7 Spoiler hier rein bringen. Es passt einfach zu gut, auch wenn ich mir dafür ... die Tatsachen ein wenig zurecht rücken werde ;-) Aber keine Angst, dass kommt erst ganz am Ende dieser FF..._

_Zum Kapitel: Es ist kurz und nur zum Übergang gedacht. Beim nächsten Kapitel geht's dann endlich so richtig los+freu +_

Danke für die Reviews an 

**Berserkgorilla**

**ga-4-ever**

**fanjana**

**Olaf47**

* * *

°

* * *

**21. Kapitel Wie die Zeit vergeht**

Im nachhinein würde Lily sagen, dass ihre ersten Schuljahre viel zu schnell vorbei gingen.

Katharina lernte viel aus dem Buch der Alten Wächter, sie fand ihre Magie und wurde mit ihr zu einem. Sie begann eine Macht auszustrahlen, die den anderen schon fast unheimlich wurde. Sie lernte, mit ihrer Gabe der Empathie umzugehen und nachdem sie das Buch durch hatte, verschloss sie die Anwesenheit ihrer Umgebung fast immer.

Im vierten Schuljahr kam es zu _dem _Bruch der jungen Rumtreiber. Isa bekam ein Date mit Marcus Hamton, einem Gryffindor aus dem Jahrgang über sie. Sirius und James waren rasend vor Wut und sorgten mit gründlicher Präzision dafür, dass es zu einem einzigen Desaster wurde.

Als zwei Wochen später sich das Ganze mit Isi wiederholte und auch Phara betroffen war, schworen die Mädchen gemeinsam dem Maurauderleben mit ihren männlichen Verwandten ab.

Diese wiederum entdeckten das weibliche Geschlecht für sich und im Frühling hatten sie es sich dann auch mit Lily verspielt, denn Elas brach Amber in ihrer ersten Beziehung das Herz.

So gab es _die Mädchen_ und _die Jungs_. Die Musterschülerinnen und Herzens- sowie Regelbrecher. Mehr nicht.

Aus Benni wurde Ben.

Aus Isa wurde Bella.

Aus Elas wurde Andre.

Aus Phara wurde Ann.

Aus Katha wurde Hanna.

Aus Henri wurde Hendrik.

Aber ein dunkler Schatten wölbte sich wie eine Regenwolke vor die Sonne über diese kleinen Machtkämpfe. Eine neue, dunkle und böse Macht hatte sich aus den Splittern des zweiten Voldemortkrieges erhoben. Sie schien anders zu sein, als das Todesserimperium denn es würden keine Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter willkürlich angegriffen. Auroren und Unsägliche verschwanden spurlos, ganze Familien wurden dadurch ausgelöscht. Es verblieb immer nur ein eingebranntes Wappen: Dachs, Adler und Löwe von einer Schlange umwunden, ein kleines G unten rechts. Die Zeitungen spekulierten viel, aber etwas wirklich wahres war nicht bekannt.

Auch von den Alten Wächtern aus blieb es nicht bei dem einen Vorfall. Überall, wo das Wappen der dunklen Macht war, konnte man auch den weißen Phönix sehen. Und Asche. Kleine Aschehäufchen oder manchmal war auch das ganze Haus der Opfer niedergebrannt und wirklich nur noch Asche zu sehen. Viele fragten sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, aber niemand konnte es herausfinden. Allerdings hatte es zur Folge, dass das Ministerium mit der Zeit immer weniger Auroren und Mitarbeiter für die Ministeriumsabteilung fand.

Doch, nun sollte es endlich beginnen, dass fünfte Schuljahr der _Schwestern_ und _Brüder_. Es sollte das überraschendste, aufregendste und ereignisreichste von allen werden.

* * *

°

* * *

--------------------------------------- 

_sündikate (12.08.2007 20:26): HA! jezz weiß ich, was ich eben vergessen hatte..._

_Morwena (12.08.2007 20:27): aha.. und was?_

sündikate (12.08.2007 20:27): xD ja neh, mir is im Urlaub ne alternative zu ‚führer' eingefalln. alpha!

_Morwena (12.08.2007 20:29): ja.. das ist besser.. ich kann mich irgendwie an ‚führer' erinnern, aber nicht mehr in welchem zusammenhang zu deiner ff.. gg_

_sündikate (12.08.2007 20:29): der führer, leiter der Alten Wächter_

_Morwena (12.08.2007 20.29): ach, die alten wächter waren bei dir? _

_sündikate (12.08.2007 20:29): öhm...joa? _

_Morwena (12.08.2007 20:29): ich les eindeutig zu viele FFs_

Die Autorin und ihre Beta bei einem abendlichen ICQ Gespräch, in Erinnerung daran, dass drei Wochen eine offensichtlich zu lange Zeit war...

---------------------------------------------


	23. Ein schmaler Grad

**A/N: **_So, da bin ich wieder, mit meinem ersten, großen Baby! Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch so sehr, wie es mir gefällt und dass ich wieder ein paar Kommentare mehr bekomme!_

_Danke fürs Review an _**Berserkgorilla**

* * *

**22. Kapitel Ein schmaler Grad**

Um einen Krieg gewinnen zu können, muss man kämpfen. Die Muggel, dumm wie sie sind, würden sich wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Atombomben um die Ohren fegen und sich selber zerstören. Oder einfach mal so eben ein ganzes Land unter die Kontrolle eines Mannes bringen.

Dafür wären die Zauberer und Hexen viel zu altmodisch. Es wurde gekämpft in großen Schlachten, hinterhältigen Finten, grausamen Angriffen und berauschenden Duellen. Und um diese Kämpfe kämpfen zu können, braucht man Kämpfer.

Mutig müssen sie sein, gewiss. Sie dürfen keine Angst vor dem eigenen Tod und den der anderen haben. Selbstverständlich benötigen sie so auch ein gewisses Maß an Ausbildung. Die richtigen Leute müssen also rekrutiert und ausgebildet werden.

Die Alten Wächter waren groß. Größer, als die Zaubergesellschaft immerzu glaubte. Um diese Größe nicht zu verlieren, muss gut und viel rekrutiert werden.

Sie lösten dieses Problem ganz einfach: Sie verschickten Eulen.

_An Isabella und Isibella Potter sowie Ann-Phiona, Ann-Phara und Katharina Weasley,_

_dunkle Schatten breiten sich über unser Land aus und sie sind keineswegs gut. Noch können die Kämpfe im geheimen von den besten geführt werden, doch bald wird es einen Vierten Zauberkrieg werden, der aussichtsloser aussehen wird, als die von Grindelwald und Voldemort zusammen. Wir kämpfen, doch möchten wir, dass auch ihr euren Anteil an diesem Kampf bekommt, denn es ist eure Zukunft für die gekämpft wird._

_Wir, das sind die Alten Wächter. _

_Wir würden euch gerne ausbilden, in erster Linie natürlich als Kämpfer. Ihr fünf Mädchen seid starke Persönlichkeiten und wir wissen jetzt schon, dass ihr es uns sicher nicht leicht machen werdet._

_Kommt am Samstag eurer ersten Schulwoche zur Heulenden Hütte, wenn ihr unser Angebot annehmen wollt. Wenn nicht, vergesst diesen Brief ganz einfach._

_Die Alten Wächter,_

_im Namen unseres Alphas_

War die Einleitung dieser Briefe doch jedes Mal die gleiche, ist die Anrede an die betreffenden Personen doch jedes Mal anders.

_An James und Sirius Potter sowie Andrelas, Andrelias und Hendrik Weasley,_

_Wir würden euch gerne ausbilden, in erster Linie natürlich als Kämpfer. Ihr fünf Jungs seid mächtig, mutig und stark, auch wenn wir euer Verhalten gegenüber anderen keinesfalls gut heißen. Bei uns werdet ihr dieses Verhalten ablegen müssen._

Die Betroffenen reagieren meist im selben Muster: Zunächst sind sie verwirrt, dann erschrocken, schließlich sehr nachdenklich und letzternden Endes gehen sie eh hin. Auch wenn sie sich immer fragen, warum ausgerechnet sie ausgewählt worden sind. Hielten sie sich doch immer für potenzielle Phönixordenanwärter oder sogar für große Anhänger der dunklen Seite.

Doch je mehr sie nachdenken und nachforschen werden, desto mehr wird ihnen bewusst, dass die Alten Wächter eine Seite der Zukunft sind. Bei ihnen spielt gut und böse keine Rolle, dass weiß man von unzähligen Augenzeugen, die berichten konnten, dass die Wächter sich anscheinend auf allen Magiezweigen bewegen. Nicht umsonst wurde ihnen auch der Name der Grauen Seite' zugeschrieben.

Doch wie genau sie nun ihre zukünftigen Mitglieder aussuchen, werden diese erst viele Jahre später wissen.

„_Schwestern...",Bella schaute in die Gesichter von Ann, Phiona, Hanna und Isi, alle saßen sie in ihrem dunkelrot gestrichenem Raum auf Sitzkissen, eine kleine Flamme erhellte ihre Gesichter im sonst nachtschwarzem Zimmer, ein Stück Pergament schwebte genau über der Flamme._

**„Brüder...", Hendrik stand mit Andre, Elias, James und Sirius um eine art Altar, wo eine seltsam geformte Kerze flackerte, ihre linken Hände waren alle auf ein Stück Pergament gelegt.**

„_...eine große Prüfung wurde uns auferlegt..."_

„**...der seltsame Brief flatterte gestern zu uns..."**

„_...und so frage ich euch..."_

„**... und hat uns eine coole Chance gegeben,..."**

„_...seid ihr bereit?"_

„**... weshalb wir uns einig sind, sie anzunehmen?"**

„_Ja!" Ann Weasley_

**„Ja!" Andre Weasley **

_„Ja!" Phiona Weasley_

**„Ja!" Elias Weasley **

_„Ja!" Isi Potter_

**„Ja!" James Potter **

_„Ja!" Hanna Weasley_

**„Ja!" Sirius Potter**

„_Dann ist es beschlossen...!", flüsterte Bella._

**„Dann auf in den Kampf...!", murmelte Hendrik.**

„_... morgen werden wir zur Heulenden Hütte gehen, Schwestern!"_

„**... ab morgen werden wir Alte Wächter sein, Brüder!"**

„_Und unsere Familie hintergehen...", flüsterten Ann, Phiona, Hanna und Isi und Andre, Elias, James und Sirius unwissend zugleich._

Unwissend führten sich die _Schwestern_ und **Brüder**, einst in Hass, Wut und Naivität getrennt, wieder zusammen, reifer, erfahrener und dazu bereit, alles zu tun um ihre Welt zu retten, zu dem zurück, was sie einst waren:_** Geschwister!**_

Sie glaubten, ihre Familie zu hintergehen, wissentlich zu betrügen und hatten nur diese eine Angst, die Angst, aus ihrer Familie verstoßen zu werden, weil sie einen anderen Weg gehen wollten. Aber sie wollten diesen Weg gehen, weil sie wussten, dass es der richtige war. Nur dieser Glaube an den richtigen Weg, der so schwierig zu begehen war, hatte gezählt.

Und nur dieser Weg, der über ein schmales Grad zwischen gut und böse führt, wird zählen.

°°

Das Licht im Zimmer der Schwestern ging im selben Moment wieder an, in der Ann sich erhob, denn sie hatte das Ritual eingeleitet. Nun konnte man dunklen Boden aus Holzdielen erkennen. Das Zimmer wurde geschickt in vier einzelne Räume durch Bücherregale getrennt und nur in der Mitte war ein Kreis mit Sitzkissen. Der Klang der Magie verschwand und sie setzte sich wieder hin, mit geradem Rücken und einer Miene die besagte, alles zu wissen.

Ihre Zwillingsschwester Phiona streckte sich einmal kurz in alle Richtungen und gähnte einmal aus vollem Herzen, dann strahlte sie wieder ihre übliche Aura der Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit aus.

Hanna seufzte leise und verschloss ihren Geist. Während der Zeremonie hatte sie die Gefühle ihrer Schwestern in sich aufgesaugt und als Kraftstärkung benutzt. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand anderes im Gryffindorturm auf ihr Zimmer und die Magieströmungen aufmerksam wurde. Als sie ihre Augen wieder auf schlug, zeigte ihr Gesicht keinerlei Regung mehr.

°°

Die von außen seltsam geformte Kerze erlosch in dem Moment, in dem die Jungen ihre Hände vom Pergament nahmen. Der ganze Schlafsaal wurde klarer und sah noch genauso aus wie vor zwei Jahren. Das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, war der kleine Altar, der nun direkt vor dem einzigen, großem Panoramafenster stand.

Und auch die Konturen der seltsamen Kerze nahmen nun Gestalt an. Ein eng verschlungenes B. So einfach, und doch so komisch genial unerkennbar im ersten Moment. Ja, die Brüder wussten, was sie taten. Auch wenn ihre weiblichen Gegenspieler immer gern das Gegenteil behaupteten, besaßen auch sie einen etwas größeren Teil an Intelligenz, den sie auch hin und wieder zu nutzen wussten.

Elias warf sich in einen der Sessel und gab so nach außen hin einen völlig entspannten Eindruck ab. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen schweiften keck durch den Raum.

Sein Zwilling Andre setzte sich etwas gesitteter neben ihn und pustete sich lässig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie fiel sofort wieder zurück.

Hendrik drückte sich die Hände auf seine Schläfen und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich unter seiner Konzentration. Er war der beste von ihnen im Raumschild und war deshalb dafür verantwortlich, dass während der Rituale keiner der anderen im Turm der Jungen auf die Aussetzer ihrer beschworenen Magie aufmerksam wurde. Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder und nahm seine übliche lockere Haltung an mit strahlendem Lächeln.

°°

_Bella und Isi blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen._

**James und Sirius blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen.**

Die Blicke der vier Geschwister, waren sie doch selber so verschieden, waren sie dieselben.

_**Wir haben uns schon viel zu gut unter Kontrolle.** _

°°

Die Vierlinge haben nicht nur körperliche und biologische Gleichheiten, die sie zwar bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchten zu vertuschen und zu bestreiten versuchten, aber nun mal zu deren Leidwesen unbestreitbar vorhanden waren.

Doch haben ihre Seelen eine tiefe Verbundenheit, die seid ihrer Geburt bestand und auch über ihrem Tod hinaus bestehen wird. Und so sehr sie sich auch gegen ihre gegenseitige, geschwisterliche Zuneigung wehrten. Diese Seelenverbindung war da. Sie bescherte ihnen nicht nur die Eingebung, zu spüren wenn einem von ihnen etwas passierte, sondern auch die einzigartige Möglichkeit, ihre Umgebung viel sensibler betrachten zu können, als andere.

°°

„Wir müssen los, Mädels. In exakt acht Minuten fängt unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde im ZAG Jahr an und ich denke, wir sollten trotz allem auch dieses Jahr wieder unsere perfekte Außenhaltung annehmen!", sagte Ann leise.

°°

„In ein paar Minuten fängt Verwandlung an. Das heißt, wir haben noch ungefähr eine Viertelstunde, in der wir den Stoff wiederholen können, Jungs!", murmelte Hendrik.

°°

Die Brüder und Schwestern standen alle gleichzeitig auf.

Sie wussten ganz genau, auf welchem schmalen Grad sie sich bewegten, auch wenn sie die Auswirkungen auf ihre Entscheidung noch nicht zu messen wussten.

* * *

------------------------------

_[... Sobald Voldemort auftauchte, konnte man die extreme Anspannung in ihm erkennen. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dessen unheimliche Gestalt. Sogar ich konnte spüren, wie eine starke, böse Aura vom dunklen Lord ausging. Hätte die Frau mit dem langen, rothaarigen Zopf nicht so schnell ein Schild hinaufbeschworen, wäre es wohl der erste und letzte Auftritt vom Alpha gewesen. _

_Ganz langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und in dem Moment, indem er sie küsste, war allen klar, warum ausgerechnet sie die ganze Zeit neben ihm kämpfte. Ihr Schild flackerte kurz golden auf, dann schien er ganz einfach und ohne Furch, auf Voldemort zu zu schlendern!_

_Ich dachte nur, der muss ja verrückt sein. [..._

Der Squib Lance Tucks, außer den gefangen genommen Todessern einziger Augenzeuge des ersten offiziellen Auftritts der Alten Wächter 31. Oktober im zweiten Voldemortkrieg in Hogsmeade zum _Tagesprophet_. Sein Bericht über den Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Alpha ging später in alle Lehrbücher für Duelle ein.

---------------------------------

* * *


	24. Ein Tag

**ACHTUNG! **_Das Chap ist erst ein mal von meiner Beta korrigiert worden, hat also noch keine Zweitkorrektur. Ihr bekommt das Kapitel auch nur, damit es in meine Planung reinpasst :-P_

_Vielen Dank an die Kommentare: _**Gandalf90, Valerie27, Berserkgorilla!**

* * *

* * *

**23. Kapitel Ein Tag**

Ja, Zauberer und Hexen waren schon ein ziemlich eingebildetes Volk. Manche, oder auch sehr viele, glaubten, etwas besseres zu sein als andere. _Nichtmagische_. _Muggel._

Aber was konnten sie schon besser? Sie lebten in, für uns, mittelalterlichen bis unmodernen Verhältnissen. Und auch sie schickten Kinder in einen völlig aussichtslosen Kampf. Doch dies soll eigentlich ein anderes Kapitel werden.

Jedenfalls dachten die magischen Menschen sich schon immer über die ‚Anderen'. Die ‚Anderen', die nicht so waren wie sie. Die ‚Anderen', die nicht das konnten, was sie konnten. Besonders schlimm waren die, welche eine abgeschlossene Schulbildung hatten. Egal ob auf Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, Salem High oder sonst irgendeiner magischen Schule.

Sie waren Zauberer.

Sie waren erwachsen.

Sie wussten, wie es in der großen, weiten Welt läuft.

Sie dachten es jedenfalls.

Der Punkt dabei ist, dass sie sich nicht nur den nichtmagischen sondern auch denen, die sich noch Schüler nennen mussten, überlegen fühlten. Sie dachten, die hätten eh nichts besseres als lernen und Unsinn im Kopf.

Sicher hatten die Schüler auch dies im Kopf. Doch waren sie schlau genug zu bemerken, dass da draußen, außerhalb der hohen Mauern ihrer Schulen und geschützt vor Gefahren des Krieges und der Egoisten, etwas ganz furchtbar schief lief.

Aufgewachsen waren sie, wohl behütet im Frieden.

Lernen taten sie, gut geschützt an Schulen.

Doch erwachsen sollten sie erst dort werden, wo sich ihre Zukunft entscheiden wird.

°°

Vier Gestalten, alle in Umhänge verschiedener Farben gehüllt, saßen in einem kleinen, praktisch eingerichteten Büro. Ein Schreibtisch mit viel Pergament, mehrere Stühle aus einfachem Holz und eine über die ganze Wand gestreckte Weltkarte mit verschiedenfarbigen Punkten.

Zwei Männer, zwei Frauen. Umhänge in schwarz - silber, schwarz – silber - grün, schwarz - gold, schwarz - rot. Ein nach oben fliegender, weißer Phönix auf dem Rücken als Wappen.

„Heute ist es so weit", sagte schließlich der Mann in schwarz - gold.

„Ich hasse es, dass es so weit kommen musste!", flüsterte die Frau in schwarz – silber - grün.

„Du weißt, dass wir keine andere Möglichkeit haben, Liebling", erwiderte der Mann in schwarz - silber.

„Und das ist es, was einen so fertig macht. Wir müssen Kinder in den Krieg schicken! Kinder, die sich eigentlich an den schönen Seiten des Lebens erfreuen sollten!", flüsterte die Frau in schwarz - rot.

„Wir waren nur zwei Jahre älter!", schwarz - silber, trocken und ironisch.

„Das ... das war was anderes!", schwarz - rot, verzweifelt.

„Du selber bist es, die über alle wacht. Du selber weißt, dass sie alle viel mehr vom Krieg mitbekommen, als alle anderen. Denn sie sind nicht so verblendet wie die anderen!", schwarz - gold, beruhigend.

„Und ich verdamme jede einzelne Sekunde dafür! Warum ausgerechnet wir? Warum ausgerechnet sie?", eine einzelne Träne tropfte aus der Kapuze der Frau in schwarz - rot.

Wer glaubt jetzt, dass dies der Führungsstab der Alten Wächter sein könnte? Jene, die in jeder Schlacht an der vordersten Front gekämpft haben? Jene, die hundertfach gemordet haben?

Jene, die Kinder in den Krieg bringen, weil sie selber als Kinder in den Krieg gegangen sind?

°°

Die Kinder sollen eigentlich nicht in den Krieg. das weiß jeder. Und trotzdem werden sie dorthin geschickt.

Zum einen, weil sie so schön zu beeinflussen waren. Zum anderen, weil sie kämpfen wollten.

Sie wollten kämpfen.

Die Alten Wächter wussten dies. Denn sie selber sind aus einer Zeit der frühen Jugendrebellion entstanden.

Und so wissen sie auch, wie verdammt schwierig es ist, im Krieg eine Rolle spielen zu können. Darum bündelten sie. Sie boten den Kindern eine Ausbildung an.

Eine Ausbildung, die ihnen ermöglichen sollte, eine Rolle im Krieg spielen zu können.

Nämlich ohne große Verluste an Menschenleben.

Und die Kinder nahmen dieses Angebot an. Um überleben zu können.

°°

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Ein Samstag. Heute sollte sich etwas entscheiden, was die Zukunft der ganzen Welt beeinflussen wird. Ein Tag, der Freunde zusammen führen wird, der Familien zerreißen wird. Der Vertrauen und Misstrauen schaffen wird.

°°

Als wir auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte waren, beschäftigte mich ein Gedanke. Und zwar der, dass ich mir diese Hütte noch nie angesehen hatte. Wenn ich genau überlegte, ist mir ganz einfach noch nie der Sinn gekommen, sie einmal zu besuchen. Dabei wollte ich doch immer wissen, wo mein Patenonkel Remus sich früher immer verwandeln musste.

Wir gingen still, niemand redete. Der Sand knirschte kaum unter unseren Flip Flops. Wir haben schnell gelernt, so zu gehen, dass man uns nicht hörte – auch mit Flip Flops! Und wir redeten nie, wenn die Gefahr bestand, jemand könnte uns hören. Das könnte zu unglücklichen Unfällen kommen, wenn jemand wissen würde, dass WIR... na ja.

Schließlich standen wir alle vor dieser Hütte, und wenn man mich fragen würde, würde ich sagen, man hat uns grundsätzlich verarscht. Denn dieser Rumpelhaufen, der sich Hütte nennt, kann nie und nimmer ein Quartier der Alten Wächter sein!

Ich konnte an dem Gesicht meiner Zwillingsschwester erkennen, dass sie das gleiche dachte. Auch die Gesichtsausdrücke meiner Schwestern sagte alles.

Doch auch in diesem Moment brachen wir keine unserer unausgesprochenen Regeln. Isi schnaubte kurz, ging dann gezielt auf die Tür zu und riss sie ganz einfach auf.

Ein helles, fast weißes Licht blendete mich, drückte mich auf den Boden und ließ mich erschaudern.

°°

Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, war diese riesig große Eingangshalle. Ich war total verpeilt, hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wo ich war und meine Augen waren noch immer geblendet. Mit zusammengekniffen Augen schaute ich mich um.

Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so schwarzen Marmor gesehen, wie dieser, mit dem diese Halle gefliest war. An den Seiten hingen überall Bilder, die ich nicht erkennen konnte.

Würde ich aufstehen können, wäre ich ein paar Schritte gegangen, zehn Treppenstufen hochgegangen und hätte mir die riesige, weiße Marmorplatte in der Form eines Phönixes angesehen. Und dann wahrscheinlich in eine der beiden Treppen hochgegangen, die rechts und links weiter führten.

Einen Blick wagte ich nach oben. Verdammt. Ich habe Höhenangst!

„Herzlich Willkommen im Ausbildungslager der Alten Wächter!", sagte da eine weibliche Stimme hinter uns.

°°

Schnell rappelten sich die fünf Mädchen auf und sahen geradewegs auf die Frau, die da vor ihnen stand. Sie trug eine nachtschwarze Robe mit weiter Kapuze über ihrem Kopf, sodass man sie, mit dem schwarzen Marmor im Hintergrund wohl kaum erkannt hätte, wenn die Robe keinen matten, roten Ton gehabt hätte.

Ein Moment der Stille lag in der Halle.

°°

Plötzlich regte diese Frau sich wieder. Es sah aus, als ob sie ihre Schultern straffen würde.

„Bitte, folgt mir doch!", sagte sie dann in so einer komischen, ruhigen Stimme. Wir wiedersprachen ihr nicht.

Sie ging vor, diese zehn Treppen hoch und blieb vor dem weißen Marmorphönix stehen. Mit dem Finger strich sie behutsam über den Stein.

„In jedem unserer Quartiere werdet ihr in der Eingangshalle diesen Phönix finden. Wenn ihr den Tag nach eurem Abschlussball die Einführungszeremonie in die Alten Wächter bekommt, werdet ihr unter anderem die Namen lesen können, die hier eingraviert sind. Es sind die Namen derjenigen von uns, die den Tod gefunden haben...", ihre Stimme hatte einen wehmütigen Klang. Noch einmal strich sie über eine Stelle, dann drehte sie sich so schnell um, dass ihr Umhang wirbelte.

Das sieht übrigens viel besser aus, als es bei Snape getan hatte. Bei ihm hatte man dann immer seine Streichholzbeine in hautengen, schwarzen Hosen gesehen. Kein schöner Anblick. Bei dieser Frau jedoch, sah man nichts außer schwärze. Auch ihre Kapuze blieb, wo sie war und sie ging in unermüdlich weiter die Treppen hoch.

Schließlich bog sie einmal rechts ab und plötzlich stand da eine Tür vor uns. Leise öffnete sie die Tür, sodass wir alle hineinsehen konnten. Ein großer Raum mit vielen Stühlen und Tischen. Eine riesige Wandtafel. Viele Bücher und Pergamente.

„Ein Theorieraum. Jede Gruppe bekommt so einen. Hier werdet ihr alles theoretische unterrichtet bekommen. Ihr könnt kommen wann ihr wollt, es wird immer irgendeiner da sein, der euch etwas beibringen kann!"

Sie schloss die Tür und öffnete die, die daneben erschien. Er war – einfach. Einfach nur ein einziger, normaler Raum.

„Der Praxisraum. Er wird sich je nach dem, was ihr machen sollt, ändern. _Todesser. Zweiter Krieg. Eingekesselt von zehn. In Falle getappt_!", rief sie auf einmal und wie aus dem nichts änderte sich sofort die Atmosphäre im Raum. Die Tür hinter uns verschwand, wir standen auf einer dunklen Waldlichtung, eingekesselt von zehn verdammt furchteinflößenden Todessern mit weißen Masken.

Meine Atmung verdoppelte sich, ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Bunte Fluchstrahlen schwirrten direkt auf mich zu. Erstarrt blickte ich auf einen giftgrünen Strahl. Avada Kedavra.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich wurde nach unten gedrückt, ein regenbogenfarbendes Schild schimmerte um mich und meine Schwestern.

Die mysteriöse Frau betäubte einen der Todesser, fesselte ihn und knockte gleichzeitig einen anderen mit einem gezielten Fußschlag aus.

Ganze zwanzig Sekunden brauchte sie, dann lagen alle Todesser auf dem Boden. Geschockt und gefesselt, vor Schmerzen krümmend mit dem Stumm- und Fesselfluch belegt.

„Dies", begann die Frau mit ganz normaler Stimme, „war eine einfache Situation. Alle feindlichen Gegner wurden so weit ausgeschaltet, dass man aus ihnen noch Informationen bekommen könnte, wer diese Falle organisiert hat, zum Beispiel. Da sie uns einkreisten, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass sie nicht mehr waren. Auf einem Kampffeld hätte ich sie alle getötet."

Sie scheuchte uns aus dem Raum, ließ uns gar keine Zeit, geschockt zu sein. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was hier los war. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte – was war hier los?

„Dies sind die Räume, in denen ihr euch mit eurer Gruppe in den nächsten Monaten aufhalten werdet. Kein anderer Raum wird sich euch offenbaren, bevor ich ihn euch gezeigt habe. Und ich werde sie euch zeigen, wenn ihr weit genug seid. Geht bitte wieder in den Theorieraum!"

Ich blinzelte leicht und stellte fest, dass es mich gar nicht geschockt hatte, was die Frau getan und gesagt hatte. Es hatte mich geschockt, in welcher leichten Art und Weise sie dies getan und gesagt hatte. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, zu kämpfen und zu töten.

Ich war so nachdenklich, dass ich gar nicht die fünf anderen Personen bemerkte, die sich nun in _unserem _Theorieraum aufhielten. Erst als meine Schwestern kollektiv aufkeuchten, sah ich auf.

„Ihr!", schrieen wir unisono auf und redeten zum ersten Mal, seid wird unser Zimmer im Gryffindorturm verlassen hatten.

„Ich gebe euch zehn Minuten, euch zu vertragen. Ihr werdet zusammen eine Gruppe bilden. Ihr werdet zusammen als eine Gruppe in den Kampf gehen. Und dafür werdet ihr eine Einheit bilden! Wenn ich in zehn Minuten wieder da bin, will ich in euch nicht **Brüdern** und _Schwestern_ sehen, sondern _**Geschwister**_!", die Frau drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Einfach so.

Ich starrte sie an. Diejenigen, die uns die Hölle auf Erden gemacht hatten, in der letzten Zeit. Diejenigen, gegen die wir uns verbündet hatten. _Gegen die wir Schwestern geworden sind!_

James und Sirius Potter, Hendrik und Elias sowie Andre Weasley. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen!_

„Ihr habt also auch das Ritual gemacht.", stellte ich fest. _Verdammte Idioten!_

„Wie du siehst, Schwesterherz!", sagte James arrogant grinsend.

Isi und ich sahen uns an. Wir beide hatten es geahnt. Wir hatten gespürt, dass unsere Brüder etwas weiteres, wichtiges verband, neben der Bindung zwischen uns Vierlingen. Selbstverständlich teilten wir unsere Vermutung unseren Schwestern mit. Wir hatten genug Zeit, uns für dies einen Plan auszudenken.

Isi trat auf unseren Zwillingsbruder zu. Er zuckte nicht zurück. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er nahm sie an.

„_Geschwister!", Isi._

„**Geschwister!", James.**

Ich legte meine Hand auf deren rauf. Die anderen taten es mir gleich.

„_**Geschwister!", alle.**_

°°

Dieser Tag hat noch nicht alles gebracht. Es war ein Tag, der erste zarte Bande schuf.

Wir waren bereit, wieder eines zu werden, auch wenn noch viel passieren muss. Es wird noch ein Tag kommen, an dem es passieren wird, dass wir wirklich _**Geschwister**_ werden.

* * *

* * *

---------------------------

_(...) Sie haben mir klar gemacht, was eigentlich die Realität ist. Darum habe ich mich ihnen angeschlossen. Natürlich auch, damit sie diesen Fluch von mir nehmen. Aber das war Nebensache, wirklich !(...)_

Gregor Donalds im August 2021 zum Tagespropheten, der sich als erstes Mitglied der Alten Wächter outete. Wegen seiner Anti – Werwolf – Kampagne machten die Alten Wächter ihn zu ihrem ersten Ziel, als sie zum _Modernen Krieg_ wieder auferstanden. 2025 wurde er ausgezeichnet für seinen Anteil an der Verbindung zwischen den Menschen und Wesen.

---------------------------


End file.
